Un intercambio por una confesión
by Peachilein
Summary: El hechizo de un ser mágico someterá el orgullo de todo aquel, que se negara a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, mediante un intercambio entre los involucrados. Sólo la confesión, les permitirá recuperar sus cuerpos. ¿Imposible? No, sólo difícil.
1. Hechizo

_El hechizo de un ser mágico someterá el orgullo de todo aquel, que se negara a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, mediante un intercambio entre los involucrados. Sólo la confesión, les permitirá recuperar sus cuerpos. ¿Imposible? No, sólo difícil._

**Un intercambio por una confesión**

**Capítulo 1: Hechizo**

En las profundidades de un lejano y místico bosque, —un lugar al que muy pocas personas se atrevían a aventurarse por los peligros y seres mágicos que podían encontrarse allí—, se dejó entrever una pequeña criatura de no más de treinta centímetros de alto, trepando sobre una heterogénea roca, mucho más grande que él. Con algo de dificultad, el diminuto hombrecito de aspecto anciano, orejas puntiagudas, nariz redonda y ojos prominentes, se acomodó su sombrero picudo de color verde, y tomando impulso, tironeó un saquito lleno de especias, logrando subirlo a su nivel. Tomó un cansino respiro y se sentó, agotado, sobre la superficie del montículo, contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Se relajó y finalmente cerró sus párpados, permitiendo que la paz y tranquilidad del bosque relajaran cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Qué molesto eres, ¿podrías dejarme tranquila?

Bueno, al parecer, había alguien en contra de esa pacífica quietud. ¡Vaya escándalo!

Al escuchar unas voces, no pudo evitar centrar su atención en los desconocidos que habían irrumpido aquella calma. ¿Una humana? Era muy extraño encontrarse con humanos en un lugar como éste, pero lo que más despertó su curiosidad, fue el individuo de largos y platinados cabellos que la acompañaba. ¡Un híbrido! Un ser que no pertenecía ni a una especie ni a otra, sin un lugar definido en el mundo, visto por muchos como una abominación y una vergüenza, tanto por demonios como por humanos. Sin embargo, éste tenía algo especial. Él había aceptado su condición como tal; y al indagar en lo más profundo del corazón de aquel sujeto, —gracias a su visión especial—, el pequeño hombrecillo descubrió, que éste emanaba un espíritu fuerte, indómito, altivo y… un alma noble y sensible, lleno de emociones fuertes, aparentemente incapaces de ser reveladas. Una combinación, sin duda, muy peculiar.

Decidido a observar a esos dos un poco más e indagar en su situación, guardó silencio y permaneció quieto en su puesto. Todo indicaba que éste, sería un nuevo caso que requeriría de su valiosa y mágica ayuda.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Eres una imprudente y descuidada! —Le refunfuñó el híbrido a su acompañante, mientras caminaban lado a lado—. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre correr hacia el bosque tú sola y sin protección alguna? ¡¿Acaso estás loca?

—Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿cuántas veces vas a reprochármelo? —Replicó la muchacha junto a él, suspirando cansinamente—. Además, tú tuviste la culpa…

—¡¿Qué yo tuve la culpa? ¿Quién estuvo coqueteando con ese fulano terrateniente de pacotilla en primer lugar? ¿Yo? No lo creo —siseó, evidentemente molesto, deteniendo su paso para posarse enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Coqueteando? ¡¿Coqueteando? Fue él quien me apartó del grupo para hablarme de algo importante y… y… —trató de defenderse, pero no pudo terminar su frase al recordar la declaración amorosa del joven hombre, terminando por sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Keh. Escuché perfectamente lo que ese miserable te dijo, y te juro que si se te vuelve a acercar de esa manera, ¡lo mataré! —amenazó el oji-dorado, haciendo tronar sus dedos y mostrando sus afiladas garras.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! El joven Yosuke no ha hecho nada malo. Él sólo…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que te gusta ese sujeto? Pues que mal gusto tienes, Kagome —bufó él con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme!

La muchacha, simplemente, no lo soportó más y decidió provocarlo, intencionalmente. Quizás, si lo orillaba, él, finalmente, le expondría sus sentimientos, que sabía él guardaba por ella… o eso quería creer. De todas maneras, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿o sí? Lo sucedido con aquel hombre, —nieto de la matriarca del pueblo al cual habían llegado, junto con sus amigos—, lo consideró una buena oportunidad.

Por supuesto que, el plan inicial del grupo, había sido descansar un poco de su prolongado viaje (sin señales de Naraku) y abastecerse. Con lo que no habían contado, era que el joven Yosuke —un delgado hombre de oscuros cabellos rizados— se enamorara perdidamente de ella, se le declarara y le propusiera, inesperadamente, matrimonio, cosa que terminó por revolucionar los nervios de Inuyasha. Bueno, quizás, el hecho de quererla besar, fue el real motivo para hacer estallar la furia del híbrido. Por ende, tras el susto —y casi asesinato— del pobre hombre, ella terminó de enfadarse, adentrándose (y posteriormente, perdiéndose) en el extraño bosque. Fue inevitable que su aroma atrajera a un enorme ogro hambriento, y la atacara, convirtiéndola casi en su almuerzo… hasta que llegó Inuyasha en su rescate.

—No te atreverías —gruñó el peli-plateado, roncamente. Era evidente que el comentario de la azabache lo había alterado.

¿Acaso era tan difícil de comprender el porqué de su actitud? ¿Qué esperaba esa tonta que hiciera? ¿Quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que _otro_ se la quitara en sus narices? ¡De ninguna manera, Kagome era _suya_! Aunque pareciera egoísta, no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara.

—¿Y por qué no? Soy libre de decidirme por quien me plazca. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Hubo un momento en que creyó verlo titubear, y hasta sonrojarse levemente. Lo había provocado y hecho enojar lo suficiente como para obtener algún resultado favorable de su parte —por pequeño que fuere—, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Por el contrario, sus ánimos y esperanzas se vinieron completamente abajo con lo que escuchó en ese momento:

—¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién podría celar a una niñita tan fea y gritona como tú? —espetó—. Sólo un humano estúpido y ciego podría hacerlo.

Una respuesta cruda, cruel, y definitivamente desesperada por escapar de lo evidente. En realidad, no había querido decir aquello, mucho menos lastimarla (de eso se dio cuenta al oler las lágrimas contenidas de la muchacha y escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes), pero su gran bocota se encargó de fastidiarlo todo... como siempre. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella? Debía reconocerlo, ¡era un maldito cobarde!

—¿En verdad… piensas eso? —masculló ella, ocultando la mirada debajo de su flequillo azabache, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

—Kagome, yo no quise…

Normalmente ya lo hubiese sentado, aplastado literalmente contra el suelo, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, mucho menos los ánimos para gritarle como se merecía. También era posible que estuviera más sensible de lo normal... Sí, seguramente debía estar cerca de "esos días". Total, ya se le pasaría, y como siempre, al final, perdonaría a ese tonto. Patético. ¿Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto, si al fin y al cabo no era correspondida?

—Lamento no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, Inuyasha —dijo, denotando mucha tristeza en su achocolatada mirada, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Supongo que nunca podré competir contra la sombra de Kikyo.

Con un suspiro cansino, Kagome giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó de regreso a la pequeña aldea, en donde Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara la estarían esperando. Por lo menos ellos apreciarían más su presencia que él.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Tras escuchar esas palabras —y leer los más profundos pensamientos de Inuyasha—, el hombrecillo de ojos saltones, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado con cierta diversión. De modo que se trataba de un híbrido, enamorado de una humana, o más bien dicho, una joven sacerdotisa, a quien no se atrevía confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Interesante. Bien, había sido más que evidente que el motivo de tan absurda pelea eran los celos del peli-plateado, así como también, la falta de comprensión y confianza entre aquella humana y él. Claramente, esa mujer estaba enamorada de él, y viceversa, con el único inconveniente, que ese terco y orgulloso híbrido no lo admitía. Él no debería actuar con tanta indiferencia ante la eminente presencia de un sentimiento tan valioso como lo era el amor, en este caso, más que fraternal. Al menos eso era lo que pensó el duendecillo, cruzándosele una grandiosa idea por su mente.

Si a ese sujeto, llamado Inuyasha, le costaba tanto expresar su verdadero sentir a las personas que apreciaba, tendría que _motivarlo_ a hacerlo. Y él, sabía exactamente cómo…

La magia de duende era infalible.

Sus pequeños dedos se movieron en el aire, al tiempo que diminutas partículas escarchadas surgían de ellas. Y, un hechizo, tan antiguo como su misma existencia, salió de sus labios casi como un lejano canto:

"_Terco es el corazón, grande es el amor. _

_El orgullo, sólo un obstáculo, que impide el nacimiento del esplendor. _

_Fuerte el sentimiento, proveniente de lo más profundo del alma. _

_Deberá ser reconocido minutos antes del alba. _

_Cámbiense ahora, pues aprenderán a valorarse en el tiempo. _

_Pero recuerden, sólo la confesión del verdadero amor los devolverá a su cuerpo."_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Para cuando Inuyasha pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta que lo habían plantado sin un "siéntate" —cosa muy extraña en Kagome tras una fuerte discusión—, ella ya había puesto varios metros de distancia entre ellos. Quiso retenerla, retractarse de sus estúpidas palabras y disculparse; sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron, de repente, al sentir un olor muy conocido en el aire. Se alteró cuando tuvo al indeseado visitante al alcance de su campo de visión. ¡Siempre tan inoportuno!

—¡Sesshomaru! —escupió—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera terminar su frase, e incluso antes que el serio hermano mayor pudiese terminar de aterrizar delante de él y contestarle con algún comentario seco y sarcástico, un extraño resplandor cayó abruptamente sobre ambos, atrapándolos con su misterioso y desconocido poder. Sus cuerpos palpitaron un par de veces, sintiendo como si sus almas quisieran desprenderse de ellos en cualquier momento. Un místico viento remolinante los envolvió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolos girar con brusquedad y a una velocidad impresionante, hasta sentirse golpeados por un poderoso y cegador flash. Una voz susurrante resonó con un suave eco, indicándoles lo que parecía ser una especie de tiempo límite, cuyo significado ambos ignoraron, mucho menos prestaron atención debido al aturdimiento y confusión.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad… o al menos, eso parecía.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Pese a la sorpresa por la repentina aparición del sujeto de presencia demoniaca y similar apariencia al híbrido, el anciano duende no pudo detener su encantamiento —o mejor dicho, no quiso hacerlo—; por el contrario, decidió llevarlo hasta el final y agregarle un "toque extra" para cuando su _pequeño error_ se enmendara. Esa chica humana no se vería librada, y más adelante tendría su oportunidad como correspondía.

En cuanto a estos dos… ¡eran hermanos, por todos los cielos! Por lo que pudo leer en el corazón de cada uno durante el intercambio, ellos no se llevaban para nada bien. ¿Qué clase de parientes eran? Que esta valiosa lección les sirviera para aceptarse mutuamente y reconocer que, pese a sus diferencias, verdaderamente se apreciaban. Bueno, si deseaban volver a la normalidad, tendrían que hacerlo. Oh, sí, realmente sería muy divertido de ver.

De acuerdo a su viejo libro de hechizos, dependiendo de la relación con la otra persona y el nivel de apreciación hacia ésta, el plazo dado en su conjuro debería ser alterado. Sería un fastidio tener que esperar tanto tiempo por los resultados finales, pero dadas las imprevistas circunstancias, el plazo de un par de días sería un tiempo justo y suficiente.

Hasta el tercer alba…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar. Aún aturdido por lo sucedido, se sostuvo la cabeza y la sacudió levemente—. Me siento un poco… extraño.

Sesshomaru, por su lado, parecía levemente abstraído, observándose atónito las manos. Y, aunque, la mayor parte del tiempo denotara absoluta calma y sus facciones raras veces expresaran algo, esta vez era diferente. ¡Algo no andaba bien! Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo le había vuelto a salir el otro brazo?

—¡Esto no…! —apenas logró articular, cuando decidió ladear su rostro hacia su fastidioso hermano menor. ¿Y cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó? Su cuerpo estaba delante de él, en el mismo lugar en donde se suponía debería estar Inuyasha—. ¡Maldición!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Aquí me tienen nuevamente con un nuevo fic, tras un pequeño tiempo de descanso. Ya me hacía falta volver a retomar la escritura y ésta vez, con una loca historia que contará con varios capítulos pequeños como éste ^^. Aún no sé la cantidad exacta, pero según mis cálculos, tampoco creo que sea demasiado extenso. Ya veremos lo que dice la musa, que ya hace bastante me ha estado presionando con esta idea nada coherente xD.

Espero que les agrade la lectura y me acompañen durante este fic, que contendrá algo de humor, romance y… lo que surja durante la escritura (?) xD.

Recuerden que todos sus comentarios y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidas. ¡Los espero con ansias!

¡Muchos besos y nos vemos en la próxima!

Peach ^^


	2. El duende de la unión

**Capítulo 2: El duende de la unión**

Atentos y expectantes centraron toda su atención en la señora de canos cabellos, que se situaba delante de ellos, sentada sobre una almohadilla. Las marcadas arrugas en su rostro denotaban los años que habían pasado sobre ella, y sin duda, la experiencia y sabiduría adquirida durante ese tiempo. Su relato —o cuento de hadas, como prefirieron denominarlo— era muy interesante; y es que, siendo la matriarca de un pequeño pueblo, era natural saber de diversos mitos y leyendas.

—Se dice que en las profundidades de este bosque, existe un duende ermitaño con misteriosos poderes mágicos, encargado de unir a los seres que se aman, mediante sus hechizos —narró la anciana, haciendo gestos con sus manos para mantener el interés de sus oyentes—. Con sus encantamientos, ha devuelto las buenas relaciones entre familiares y amigos, que no se podían ni ver por anteladas discusiones.

—¡Increíble! ¿Y sólo con su magia? —Se sorprendió el pequeño zorrito pelirrojo, Shippo—. Entonces, debe ser una especie de guardián del amor y los buenos sentimientos.

—Sí, algo parecido. De hecho, entre los aldeanos, se lo conoce como el duende de la unión —explicó la vieja mujer.

—¿Duende de la unión? —intervino Sango esta vez, despertándose en ella también la curiosidad.

—Así es. Una vez que el duende de la unión interviene con uno de sus hechizos, los lazos de aquellos, que fueron afectados, serán irrompibles —explicó—. Y, en el caso de parejas, su amor será eterno… y apasionado.

—¡¿Apasionado? —El monje Miroku se levantó rápidamente de su puesto y de un tirón, jaló la mano de la exterminadora para que lo siguiera fuera de la casa.

—¿A-a dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—¿A dónde va a ser? Pues a buscar a ese duende para que una nuestras vidas y podamos amarnos _apasionadamente_ —respondió, decidido. _«No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad»._

—¡¿Q-Qué?

En completo shock, Sango detuvo sus pasos. Sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como un tomate. Si bien, Miroku ya se le había declarado en una ocasión, y propuesto matrimonio, estaba segura que él no estaba pensando en nada bueno… ni decente. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, no lo negaba, pero no creía estar preparada aún para dar un paso tan grande, ¡y mucho menos antes de casarse! No, ¡de ninguna manera!

El oji-azul se giró y miró a la joven exterminadora al notar su reticencia. Se inclinó hacia ella y luego sonrió con picardía.

—No temas, mi querida Sango —confortó el hombre—, si el duende de la unión nos bendice con uno de sus hechizos, podríamos dar el primer paso para la _ardua labor_ de tener hijos. Y entre más pronto comencemos, ¡mejor!

Estupefacta, con sus ojos ensanchados y con la cara completamente ruborizada hasta las orejas, creyó que moriría de la vergüenza por tan osado pensamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sintió una traviesa —e indeseada— mano posarse sobre una parte voluptuosa de su femenina anatomía, la furia terminó por apoderarse de ella. Las manos de la mujer se cerraron en puño y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar con ira contenida, a medida que un aura llameante la rodeaba.

—¡PERVERTIDO!

El seco sonido del boomerang, rebotando contra el cráneo de Miroku, hizo temblar la vieja casa por el fuerte impacto. Al instante, un humeante chichón hizo su aparición sobre la cabeza del afectado, evidenciando su obvia derrota contra la exterminadora.

El monje había aprendido su valiosa lección del día: "No tocar donde no debía, sin previa autorización". Algo difícil, tratándose de Miroku, pues cuando de Sango se trataba, su mano _maldita_ tomaba vida propia. Pero por lo menos, lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo.

Oh, sí, ¿en dónde estaba ese dichoso duende de la unión cuando se lo necesitaba? En alguna parte del bosque, por supuesto, sin escuchar su clamor de querer ser el mejor amante para su mejor… ah, sí, también padre.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Extrañada, observó cuidadosamente sus manos, segura de haber visto una especie de polvo escarchado en ellas, además de en el resto de su cuerpo. Después de parpadear varias veces, aquel misterioso brillo, simplemente, desapareció.

En ese momento, había tenido la extraña sensación de un hormigueo por todo su organismo. Un estremecimiento se había alojado en su corazón, provocando la aceleración de sus latidos, pero como segundos después todo se normalizó, no le dio mayor importancia. Seguramente, debó ser a causa de la previa discusión con Inuyasha.

Ensimismada, avanzó su camino, a medida que su malhumor se desvanecía y sus pensamientos se enfocaban en el causante de sus males. ¿Cómo podía él aún causarle tanto daño al corazón con sus menosprecios e insultos? No, en realidad, ¿cómo era posible que ella aún lo aguantara?

Fácil. Estaba enamorada como una estúpida.

Después de tanto tiempo, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pues muy en el fondo, sabía que él no era sincero con sus palabras ofensivas, y únicamente se las decía para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Pero hasta cuándo? Ya no quería seguir esperando…

Un cansino suspiro escapó de su boca y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios. Mantener el buen humor y fingir que nada había pasado, no era sencillo; y no obstante, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse todavía.

—Señorita Kagome, ha regresado —la voz masculina la hizo respingar. Tan distraída había estado, que no se percató de la presencia del nieto de la matriarca, ni del momento en que había regresado al pueblo—. Ya me estaba preocupando.

—Joven Yosuke… —la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa falsa. Ya no quería provocar más problemas—. S-sí, no me pasó nada. Además, Inuyasha…

—Vaya, veo que el paseo por el bosque le ha sentado maravillosamente bien. Se ve más hermosa que en la mañana.

El joven hombre se acercó un poco más a ella, no pudiendo evitar sentirse atraído, casi magnéticamente. Por su bienestar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues el híbrido aquel, podría volver a aparecer y cumplir con su amenaza de matarlo, pero su corazón se negaba a obedecer a su _inteligente_ mente.

—¿Eh? Gra-gracias.

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa. El hombre se estaba acercando nuevamente más de la cuenta, y no sólo eso, ¡la estaba cortejando! Creyó que el joven Yosuke habría aprendido la lección después de casi hacer un viaje al más allá —cortesía de Inuyasha—, pero se equivocó. Era muy persistente, además de imprudente. Esto podría ser un problema. ¿Qué debería hacer para persuadirlo? Sí el peli-plateado andaba cerca, entonces…

De pronto, una explosión provino del bosque y varios árboles se derrumbaron, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Por acto reflejo, la azabache y su cortejador voltearon sus rostros hacia aquella dirección. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y la matriarca, salieron de la casa y se les unieron, también curiosos por el ruido.

Se escucharon varios alaridos, muchos insultos y más golpes destructivos, que hicieron estremecer la tierra en un par de ocasiones más. Luego, todo se calmó, oyéndose únicamente dos voces masculinas en plena discusión.

—Cuando esto se termine, ¡te mataré! —gruñó el alto demonio de plateados cabellos, amenazadoramente.

—No eres el único con ese pensamiento, _hermanito_ —le respondió aquel de vestimentas rojas a su indeseado acompañante, de similares rasgos fisionómicas, con voz peligrosamente mordaz.

—Te lo advierto… —siseó nuevamente el de apariencia mayor—, si lo hiciste apropósito, yo…

—Sí que eres estúpido —contraatacó el menor, resoplando con fastidio—. Nadie en el mundo desearía convertirse en un asqueroso e indeseable híbrido —escupió despectivamente, y el otro se limitó a gruñir.

Frases incoherentes, ofensas poco convincentes, golpes nunca acertados y ataques poco amenazantes, fueron los resultados de una pelea sin sentido.

Desde que ambos habían, literalmente, cambiado de cuerpos —involuntaria y misteriosamente—, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de dañarse a sí mismos en una batalla racional. Ambos, enfurecidos, decidieron enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando sus mejores técnicas, inculpándose el uno al otro por su mal; sin embargo, al verse obligados a golpear sus propios rostros, no fueron capaces de hacerse daño. En cuanto tomaban impulso, con sus garras preparadas para destajar y destrozar, sus cuerpos se detenían automáticamente ante la figura que tenían enfrente.

¡Ridículo!

Y allí estaban. Malhumorados, frustrados y cansados de no poder mantener una pelea _decente_, en la aldea más aledaña, dispuestos a encontrar una solución a su peculiar problema.

No obstante, aquella pelea quedó momentáneamente en el olvido, cuando las pupilas doradas del blanco demonio se movieron en dirección a Kagome. Los hombros de la mujer estaban siendo abrazados por el mismo estúpido humano que había tratado de besarla en la mañana. ¡¿Qué se creía? Bueno, a lo mejor lo estaba exagerando un poco, pues Yosuke únicamente se estaba refugiando detrás de ella como un cobarde, seguramente, para no ser exterminado. ¡Ja! Como si le fuese a dar resultado.

El ceño del platinado se frunció y en menos de un parpadeo, sus ágiles reflejos le permitieron estar delante de ambos. El asustado hombre dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una mirada asesina cayó sobre él, viéndose amenazado por las filosas garras cerca de su cuello.

—Creo haberte dicho claramente que no te le volvieras a acercar —susurró el oji-dorado, mordazmente.

—Yo… yo… lo siento… es que yo… —tartamudeó el asustado y delgado hombre de oscuros cabellos rizados.

—¿Se-Sesshomaru? —Kagome estaba atónita y apenas había logrado encontrar su voz.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru allí? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba atacando al joven Yosuke? Se lo hubiera esperado de Inuyasha, —como antes, cuando tuvo un evidente arranque de celos—, pero él estaba parado al otro extremo, muy tranquilo e indiferente. Quizás, ¿ahora permitiría que su hermano mayor hiciera el _trabajo sucio_ por él? No, esa no era su forma de ser…

El ambiente se había tornado bastante confuso. Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Sólo una suave brisa sopló, arrastrando consigo un pequeño arbusto seco, el cual rodó como una bola delante del grupo. ¿Que acaso nadie haría nada por salvar al pobre e indefenso humano, cuyo único pecado era enamorarse de Kagome? Aunque, para que esta vez lo atacase un demonio, sólo probaba que, a lo mejor, había hecho algo más grave que eso…

—¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Todos alzaron sus cabezas y vieron, sobre la espalda de un gran dragón volador de dos cabezas, a Rin y a Jaken, dando grandes voces, queriendo así, llamar la atención del imponente demonio de vestiduras blancas. El rostro de la chiquilla humana se iluminó de alegría, al reconocer al peli-plateado desde las alturas. Y, cuando Ah-Un toco el suelo, ella se bajó de un salto de su lomo para alcanzar a su señor; no obstante, el sirviente de piel verdosa fue más rápido, la empujó y se le adelantó.

—¡AMO SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!

Con un grito eufórico, Jaken se lanzó enamoradizamente sobre la figura de su querido amo, con brazos extendidos, el pico estirado y ojos destellantes.

Lástima que el recibimiento no resultó ser _tan_ recíproco como él habría esperado.

—¡No te me acerques!

En menos de una fracción de segundo, Jaken recibió una inesperada patada de su señor antes de siquiera alcanzarlo, volando por los cielos como una estrella fugaz. Pobrecito, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer semejante maltrato? Bueno, al menos, su intervención había servido para que la víctima —o sea, el joven Yosuke— fuese liberada. ¡Jaken resultó ser todo un héroe!

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a observar al poderoso demonio con curiosidad. El ceño de Sesshomaru estaba fruncido y sus blancos colmillos estaban expuestos en una mueca de enojo. Una reacción nada habitual en alguien usualmente inmutable. Algo no estaba bien. Además, esa voz…

—Vaya carácter… —musitó Miroku. ¿Acaso esa era manera de tratar a sus sirvientes?

—¡Keh! —bufó el ceñudo amo, cruzándose de brazos, a diferencia de su hermano, que se hacía el indiferente ante la vergonzosa situación.

Ésa, definitivamente, no era una característica propia de Sesshomaru. Entonces…

—¿Inu-Inuyasha? —inquirió Kagome, temiendo que su suposición fuese acertada.

Ante el llamado de su nombre, el arisco demonio volteó su vista hacia ella, sintiéndose algo incómodo, al verse descubierto de esa manera tan ridícula. Le preocupaba mucho la reacción de la mujer. Habían discutido, sí, y él la había hecho enfadar antes que todo esto sucediera. Tal vez, ahora, sería mucho más difícil conseguir su perdón por lo de la mañana…

Rin corrió inmediatamente hacia el híbrido y lo miró fijamente al rostro, examinando y estudiando cada detalle de sus facciones. Con ojos muy abiertos, pestañeó un par de veces cuando las pupilas doradas del hombre, con orejas de perro, se movieron hacia ella y la observaron de una manera, ciertamente, conocida.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —exclamó ella, abrazándose inmediatamente a su pierna con alegría.

Éste no hizo ningún movimiento, permitiéndole a la niña disfrutar de su demostración de afecto hacia él. Sí, definitivamente era Sesshomaru. ¿Quién más podría ser tan _afectivo_ con la pequeña humana?

Todos quedaron estupefactos con la reciente y confirmada revelación. Completamente aturdidos, los ojos de los espectadores se movieron de un lado al otro, de Inuyasha a Sesshomaru y viceversa, en espera de alguna otra reacción de su parte.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan inaudito sucediera? ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Sus mentes no podían conjeturar nada coherente. Tampoco pensaron que pudiese tratarse de alguna extraña treta de Naraku, pues ésta no era una forma en que él actuaría. Entonces, ¿podría ser…?

La vieja matriarca esbozó una leve sonrisa al notar varias miradas sobre ella, y asintió con su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Avanzó varios pasos, quedando a tan sólo pocos metros de los hermanos.

—Veo que el duende ermitaño de la unión ha aparecido nuevamente, después de más de 50 años… —indicó la anciana mujer, y al ver las expresiones confusas de ambos, prosiguió—: Su meta es unir a las personas con sus encantamientos, y así, fortalecer los lazos de amor que hay entre ellos —hizo una pausa, sólo para mirarlos con seriedad—. Indudablemente, vio sus diferencias y quiso ayudarles a mejorar su relación... de hermanos.

Un golpe duro y definitivamente inesperado. ¿Quién diría que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru resultarían ser las más recientes víctimas de una mítica criatura con síndromes de un Cupido de la era feudal? Ellos, seguramente, no.

—¿Lazos de amor? No me haga reír —siseó Sesshomaru con aire de hastío, aún sin demostrar grandes cambios en su semblante, aunque, inconscientemente, moviendo graciosamente sus recién adquiridas orejas sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, claro, como si pudiese existir algún sentimiento de afecto hacia ese engreído —rezongó Inuyasha por su lado.

—¡Escúchenme bien! —habló la viejecilla con tono solemne—. Si quieren volver a la normalidad, deberán hacer su orgullo de lado y reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos por el otro —indicó—. Y a menos que cumplan con esa condición antes de un tiempo determinado, nunca podrán revertirlo.

Los ojos dorados de los hermanos se ensancharon. El mundo pareció girar a su alrededor de manera burlona, haciéndolos sentir miserables y condenados a una sentencia mayor que la eternidad en el infierno.

¿La confesión era la única condición? ¡Que alguien los matara primero!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia. Hice todo lo posible por no tardarme mucho con la actualización, aunque no sé con qué regularidad pueda hacerlo cada vez ^^'.

¡Wow! Realmente me sorprendió, y me emocionó enormemente, ver todos sus comentarios en el primer capítulo. ¡Fueron muchos! No sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado, así que, la única manera que se me ocurre de retribuirles, es escribir para ustedes.

Aunque ya respondí personalmente a cada uno de sus reviews (salvo quienes no disponen de una cuenta o mail localizable), reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **inuykag4ever**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Ahome23**, **Lis**, **Vanelu**, **kagomecita**, **nightwingkoriandr**, **Faby Sama**, **AllySan**, **Ranka Hime**, **aries96**, **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **Sarys**, **MicAgatha**, **akiju**, **Gata de la Luna**, **SaKuRaKu**, y **Kagome-Nekko**. Sin olvidarme, por supuesto, de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también en silencio ^^.

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Me han hecho muy feliz *-*.

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su completo deleite.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	3. Humillación

**Capítulo 3: Humillación **

—¿Reconocer… nuestros sentimientos? —balbuceó desanimadamente el demonio de blancas vestiduras, sentado sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol.

Sus manos se cerraron en puño y sus finas cejas se fruncieron.

Un panorama un poco extraño, conociéndose los antecedentes de la naturaleza distinguida e inmutable que poseía. Ah, por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Aquel, no estaba en su propio cuerpo, encontrándose atrapado en el de su detestable hermano mayor.

En todo este tiempo, su cabeza no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto, pensando en la mejor manera de recuperar su original apariencia. ¿Confesarse? ¡Ja, qué absurdo! ¿Cómo podían esperar que él hiciera semejante barbaridad? Ni siquiera el estúpido de Sesshomaru se dignaría a hacerlo. ¡Sería demasiado humillante para ambos! Sin embargo, si se resistían, nunca podrían volver a la normalidad.

Un cansino suspiro escapó de sus labios. Habían pasado dos días completos desde aquel incidente y hasta el momento, no ha habido cambios, ni en su apariencia ni en su relación con Sesshomaru. Las cosas entre ellos no parecían mejorar en absoluto. Las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, probablemente, no le importaban demasiado, sobre todo, el hecho de quedarse como un híbrido, pese a decir siempre lo contrario.

Aún recordaba claramente sus palabras…

—_Yo jamás admitiré algo inexistente. ¿Sentimientos? Eso sólo es cosa de débiles humanos y seres inferiores —dijo Sesshomaru, despectivamente—. Ya bastante he sido humillado al tener que estar en este mísero cuerpo._

¡Imbécil! Siempre queriendo pisotearlo con su actitud frívola y prepotente. Por su maldita culpa los dos seguían como estaban. Y, lo peor de todo era que, el plazo se les estaba terminando…

—_Entonces, ¿cuál es el tiempo límite que mencionó, señora? —la intervención de Miroku fue muy valiosa al mencionar factores clave en el asunto._

_La vieja matriarca lo meditó unos instantes antes de hablar. Realmente parecía muy segura de lo que decía. _

—_Eso sólo lo pueden saber los afectados, cuyos cuerpos han sido intercambiados. _

_Sesshomaru apretó levemente sus cejas y pareció recordar, detalladamente, el instante en que le había sido arrebatado su orgullo. En el momento preciso del intercambio, una voz les había susurrado algo y estaba seguro que Inuyasha también lo había escuchado._

—_Tres días —musitó bajito y todos lo voltearon a ver, interrogantes—. Tenemos hasta el tercer alba. _

Profundamente decaído, frustrado y ciertamente preocupado, alzó su vista al estrellado cielo nocturno, perdiéndose en aquel infinito. Contempló vacíamente la luna, que se mostraba como un fino y apenas visible hilo encorvado sobre el oscuro manto. Sonrió con ironía. Mañana sería luna nueva, al igual que el vencimiento del plazo para invertir el hechizo de ese estúpido duende, que lo había dejado atrapado en el cuerpo de su indeseable hermano mayor.

¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no tendría más motivos para considerarse un ser inferior. Toda una vida, escondiéndose, huyendo y luchando por sobrevivir en cada luna nueva, al perder sus poderes demoniacos, se terminaban de repente. Si se quedaba así para siempre, ya nunca más tendría que preocuparse por aquella frágil e inútil condición humana. A Sesshomaru, no le haría daño quedar reducido a la especie que él más odiaba —contradictoriamente de su afecto hacia la pequeña Rin—. Sería muy interesante y divertido verlo convertido en un simple humano. ¡Sí! Por fin, le sería devuelta tanta humillación.

Y aún así, sentía como una parte de él —una esencia importante de su ser— se perdía en un indescriptible vacío.

Lo había meditado mucho desde el intercambio, y de alguna forma, su más grande y pasada ambición se veía cumplida. Ahora era un demonio completo, como siempre lo había anhelado —pese a tener ahora un solo brazo—. Aunque nunca imaginó que resultaría de esta manera tan repentina e inimaginable. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Pero, ¿era esto lo que realmente quería? Ésta, en verdad, podría ser una gran oportunidad; no obstante…

—Kagome…

Aquel nombre fue pronunciado con tanto sentimiento y con tanta nostalgia, que le dolió el pecho. Su adorado tormento, ¿qué haría con ella? Estando él así, ella ya no podría permanecer a su lado. Kagome jamás lo aceptaría como un monstruo completo. Ella lo quería como el vil y sucio híbrido que era, y se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión. Y, eso lo afligía.

Su dorada mirada se entristeció y su mente divagó entre los recuerdos de los pasados dos días. La azabache había estado algo esquiva con él durante este tiempo, al igual que sus amigos que, posiblemente, le temían por su actual apariencia. ¡Tontos! Como si no supieran que era él. Bien, tal vez había sido él, quien los estuvo evitando al no poder dar la cara, pero eso no venía al caso. Francamente, lo que realmente lo ponía de los nervios, era que Kagome prefiriera pasar su tiempo con ese estúpido humano flacuchento, llamado Yosuke, e inclusive, junto a Sesshomaru. ¡Niña tonta! Siempre le complicaba la vida con sus boberías. El hecho que su hermano estuviese ahora en su cuerpo, no significaba que fuera él.

Estaba asustado.

¿Acaso ella habría dejado de quererlo? ¿Lo habría desplazado por alguno de esos idiotas? ¡No, eso no podía ser! ¡No podía perderla de esa manera! ¡Él la necesitaba! Él… ¡Él la amaba! Sin Kagome, se sentía vacío y solo… Sí ella lo rechazaba, no creía poder soportarlo…

—Inuyasha…

La repentina intervención de la voz femenina lo hizo respingar, al tomarlo desprevenido. No se atrevió a mirar, aunque supo muy bien de quién se trataba. Inhaló profundamente, y a sus fosas nasales llegó aquel dulce aroma embriagante que, últimamente, enloquecía cada uno de sus sentidos. Aquella fragancia, cuya dueña le bajaba todas sus defensas, y le recordaba constantemente su tortura… su razón para vivir.

Fingió indiferencia, dispuesto a no demostrar aquella debilidad, que parecía acrecentarse conforme pasaban las horas. Se suponía que estaba enojado con ella por menospreciarlo desde el intercambio, así que aparentaría no haberla escuchado.

—Inuyasha, por favor…

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome? —De acuerdo, no había sido capaz de ignorarla por completo, no obstante, mantuvo fríamente su vista en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Podrías bajar un momento? —pidió ella, amablemente—, quiero hablar contigo.

Era muy extraño ver la figura de Sesshomaru, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, de manera relajada. Si no supiera que se trataba de Inuyasha, creería que podría tratarse de un caso grave de trastornos psicológicos en la personalidad del gran e inmutable demonio; aunque, francamente, dudaba que algo así pudiera darse en la época feudal, y mucho menos en una "raza superior".

Cuando el peli-plateado decidió bajar de un salto —correspondiendo a su petición—, y posarse a pocos metros de ella, mas sin dirigirle la mirada, fue inevitable detenerse a observar más detenidamente la masculina figura. Osadamente, se atrevió a delinear cada una de sus facciones, admirando su porte, sus cabellos, y su bien perfilado rostro.

Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo, —mucho menos a tan corta distancia, pues Sesshomaru le hubiese cortado la cabeza antes de terminar con su atrevido escrudiño—, pero la oportunidad se había dado de manera tan casual, que quiso aprovecharla. Debía reconocer, que era un hombre muy apuesto, capaz de encantar a cualquier criatura del sexo opuesto con su simple presencia.

No obstante, había algo que jamás se compararía a Inuyasha, y que a ella, le permitía distinguirlos en cualquier momento… Sus ojos. Ambos poseían el mismo color dorado atrayente, de orbes profundos y cautivadores, pero sus miradas eran completamente diferentes. Independientemente del carácter incomparable de cada uno y sus voces, la calidez que lograba transmitirle su adorado híbrido con su mirar, era única. Y, no habría hechizo alguno que pudiese cambiar esa característica sin igual para engañarla.

Llámese amor, o simplemente obstinación, pero el brillo del alma que ella veía delante de ella, era el más hermoso, sólo por ser_ él_.

—¿Te quedarás como idiota mirando el rostro de Sesshomaru o me dirás de lo que querías hablarme? —preguntó Inuyasha de manera tosca.

Era ridículo, pero sintió celos de que Kagome estuviese enfocando toda su atención en su hermano y no en él en sí, pese a pertenecerle en esos momentos su cuerpo. ¡Era frustrante! No sólo se sentía incómodo, sino que también engañado.

Ella apartó rápidamente la vista, avergonzada, al verse descubierta. Era evidente que a él aún le molestaba su actual aspecto, por no mencionar que, hasta ahora, no le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez.

—No cabe duda… que tu y Sesshomaru son hermanos —indicó, casualmente, ante la confusión de Inuyasha—, se parecen mucho. Los dos son igual de tercos —dijo con humor.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada sencillo hablar o razonar con él —expuso la azabache, cansinamente—. Si tan sólo pusiera de su parte para romper el hechizo… —apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y alzó su vista al cielo—. Se lo he pedido tantas veces, pero se niega a ceder.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon con sorpresa. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que ella había pasado tanto tiempo con el odioso de su medio hermano? ¿Para convencerlo de cumplir con la condición impuesta por ese estúpido duende? Todo este tiempo pensó que ella… ¡Pero qué estúpido había sido!

—Ka-Kagome… —apenas logró encontrar su voz. Se sentía avergonzado, un completo tonto—. Yo… —fue repentino e inaudito, pero cuando se volteó a mirarla, su corazón dio un brusco brinco en su pecho, cortándole la respiración. _«¡¿Qué rayos?»_

—Sin importar lo que suceda… yo siempre estaré a tu lado… —murmuró, y él pareció sorprendido.

El platinado parpadeó un par de veces, y se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza antes de contestar. Estaba tratando de controlar las inexplicables emociones que lo estaban invadiendo en esos instantes.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —se exaltó y apretó fuertemente su puño con cierta impotencia. Sin darse cuenta, había acorralado a la muchacha entre el árbol y su cuerpo—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que en este cuerpo yo…? Ahora soy un demonio, Kagome, y yo… ¡tú ya no me verías de la misma forma!

—Aunque tu apariencia sea diferente, tu interior sigue siendo el mismo —lo contradijo. Estiró su mano hacia el rostro masculino y mirándolo con dulzura, acarició su mejilla—. Tú eres mi Inuyasha, y yo… te seguiré amando de igual manera.

No supo de dónde había sacado el valor para volver a confesársele tan abiertamente, pero del mismo modo en que lo había hecho la primera vez —ya hace mucho, junto al pozo devora-huesos—, las palabras salieron con absoluta naturalidad de su boca. Y, no le importó. Simplemente quiso decirlo.

—Kagome…

El corazón del hombre se agitó desmesuradamente, arrebatándole el aliento de manera desconcertante. Sólo ella podría decirle esas cosas, bajando sus defensas a tal grado, que toda su voluntad quedaba reducida a nada. ¿Cómo seguir luchando ante la presencia de sus propios sentimientos, que amenazaban con explotar en su pecho por tratar de ocultarlos delante de ella?

No negaba que se sentía sumamente extraño. Sus hormonas parecían haber enloquecido, pues no sólo veía a Kagome más hermosa que nunca, sino que de pronto, su cuerpo parecía aumentar bruscamente la temperatura, en contra de su voluntad. Nunca antes le había pasado algo semejante. ¿Podría tratarse de un efecto secundario del actual hechizo? Tal vez, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tenía ese tipo de reacciones al estar en presencia de una mujer. Aunque, con lo frío e inmutable que él era, no lo creía posible. De cualquier forma, estaba empezando a perder el control… y era peligroso.

Sus dorados orbes quedaron atrapados en los chocolates de la joven mujer, estando ambos a una distancia provocativamente corta. Sintió su garganta seca y al tragar saliva, se relamió inconscientemente los labios, descendiendo su mirada a la exquisita e invitadora boca femenina. Bajó su mano a la delgada cintura, y pegó su cuerpo más al de ella, sintiendo su inquietante calor. Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, de manera que pudieran sentir sus alientos chocar perturbadoramente contra el rostro de cada uno.

Kagome, estaba paralizada —por no decir, atrapada—, e indiscutiblemente agitada. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y temía que en cualquier instante, podría detenerse de un paro cardíaco. Sus mejillas, seguramente, debían estar rojas como un tomate, evidenciando su sofoco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar? Sí, era una opción muy tentadora, por no decir, irresistible. Había esperado por mucho tiempo ser besada, ahora se encontraba en una situación algo más… eh… excitante, que podría conducirla a la perdición de la pasión. Y él, no parecía querer detenerse. Sin embargo, al tratarse del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, no parecía muy correcto.

Estaba muy consciente de lo que había dicho hace menos de cinco minutos, pero… pero…

—¿Interrumpo?

—¡ABAJOOO!

Sin verlo venir, y sin premeditarlo, la brusca reacción de Kagome, arrastró al inesperado visitante, el cual había tenido la dicha de aparecerse en un momento muy inoportuno. Como una vil cucaracha, el hombre con orejas de perro y haori rojo, terminó estampado contra el suelo. El impacto había sido fuerte, tanto, que al levantarse, dejó una visible marca con la silueta de su cuerpo.

Menos mal que no había sido Inuyasha, quien cayó, pues el golpe, seguramente, habría dolido. O eso fue lo que pensó él, al observar —con ojos grandemente abiertos, debido a la sorpresa—, a Sesshomaru morder el polvo. ¡Qué extraño!

—¿Qué demonios…? —Sesshomaru estaba extremadamente desconcertado. Jamás en su vida lo habían golpeado de esa manera tan ridícula, y mucho menos una humana—. ¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó acusatoriamente, apuntando a Kagome.

—Yo… el conjuro del collar —balbuceó ella, aún tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Ella quiso sentar a Inuyasha para controlar la situación, pero había olvidado por completo que, el rosario, ahora lo llevaba otro. ¡Ups!— Lo siento…

Encrespado, el demonio, en cuerpo de híbrido, comenzó a jalonear el collar de cuentas, tratando de quitárselo a toda costa. Nadie se atrevía a intentar de dominarlo como a un perro. ¡Nadie! Sin embargo, algo parecía estar mal. ¡Esa maldita cosa se resistía a su voluntad y su fuerza! Todos sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles. ¿Por qué?

—Aunque luches, nunca te lo podrás quitar. No tiene caso —advirtió Inuyasha, ciertamente, divertido con la imagen de Sesshomaru, tras recuperarse de la inicial impresión.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa! —lo acusó Sesshomaru, agarrando a su hermano menor por el cuello.

—¿Si? Entonces, dime, ¿por qué aún seguimos intercambiados? —inquirió Inuyasha con sarcasmo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Oh, y debo entender que debido a tu resignación, ¿estuviste a punto de mancillar _mí _cuerpo con esta patética humana? —Indicó sin el mínimo tinte de consideración.

Y él que había venido para _intentar_ romper el estúpido hechizo, accediendo a la petición de esa mujer, para que ahora lo humillaran de esa manera. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de siquiera haber pensado en hacer las paces, aunque fuere, por un ínfimo instante!

—¡Oye! —Kagome se sintió ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera?

—El gran Sesshomaru jamás se rebajaría a un nivel tan despreciable y mucho menos, para revolcarse con un ser de raza inferior —dijo despectivamente—, pero claro, ¿qué se podía esperar de un estúpido híbrido?

Inuyasha emitió un profundo gruñido —omitiendo su sonrojo por verse descubierto de esa manera tan vergonzosa—, y estuvo a punto de hacerle tragar sus ofensivas palabras a ese miserable, pero al sentir la presencia de un muy conocido aura llameante, se detuvo. Tragó saliva y tuvo escalofríos. ¡Kagome estaba furiosa! Por su propia seguridad, prefirió dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Sesshomaru, será mejor que te retractes… —le advirtió Inuyasha a su pedante hermano mayor.

—¿Retractarme? —Bufó—. ¿Por qué debería?

Bien, posiblemente, el estar dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha, le había provocado ciertos efectos secundarios, o mínimo, pegado algo aquel carácter impulsivo y poco delicado. Si por algo decían que los lazos familiares eran irrompibles, ahora quedaba más que evidenciado que las similitudes temperamentales también lo eran.

—Sesshomaru… —gruñó la azabache. Sí, definitivamente lo haría—. ¡ABAJO!

Oh, sí, el gran y orgulloso platinado había aprendido una gran lección aquella noche, aún en contra de su voluntad: Nunca provocar a una enfurecida mujer humana, capaz de dominar hasta al más poderoso demonio con un carácter de los mil infiernos, porque definitivamente, le haría pasar la más grande humillación de su prolongada existencia.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Tratando de escribir lo más pronto que me fuera posible, aquí les traigo el tercer capi ^^. ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Sesshomaru, si nunca creyó que pudiera ser "humillado" de esta forma, es porque nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad. Por algo dicen que hay una primera vez para todo xDD.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y por todos sus hermosos reviews. Sin, duda, me han alegrado montones. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **akiju**, **aome – chan**, **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **aries96**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **lindakagome**, **yulianna Grayson Taisho**, **Sexy Style**, **AllySan**, **inuykag4ever**, **Kagome nekko**, **MikoAucarod**, **SaKuRaKu**, **ELOWYN3**, **Faby Sama**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Ahome23**, **Ranka Hime**, y **vanelu**. Sin olvidarme, de todas aquellas personas que leen en silencio y que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y en lo posible, divertido un poco ^^.

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad (re atrasada xD,) y un dichoso y próspero año nuevo. Qué todas sus ilusiones y metas se vean cumplidas en este nuevo año. ¡OMG! El tiempo sí que ha pasado volando… Ya en enero, seré un año más vieja xDDD.

¡Besos a todos y nos vemos la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach


	4. Un te quiero antes del alba

**Capítulo 4: Un "te quiero" antes del alba**

Ser sentado por Kagome, había sido la experiencia más dolorosa —y humillante— en toda su longeva vida. De no ser por ese maldito conjuro sobre su cuello, ya hubiese asesinado a esa mujer por desafiarlo. Ahora comprendía por qué el estúpido de Inuyasha se dejaba dominar ante ella. ¡No tenía otra opción!

Debía reconocerlo. Era una mujer temeraria, con carácter y valor. Sí, la pareja perfecta para cualquier individuo al que le gustara sufrir… y tener noches fogosas de ardiente pasión…

—¡Ahora dejen su orgullo de lado y díganse que se quieren! —dijo Kagome. Más que una petición, había sido una demanda.

Sesshomaru parpadeó y se sacudió mentalmente la cabeza por tener tan absurdos pensamientos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡¿En placeres carnales con esa humana? Sí, claro, como si pudiese sentirse atraído por un ser inferior. Estar tanto tiempo atrapado en el cuerpo de un híbrido, le estaba pegando sus debilidades.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia. Regresó a ver a Sesshomaru, y al notar su semblante de pocos amigos, prefirió irse de allí.

Arrebatada como era, Kagome trató de detenerlo y como no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que decir, exclamó un _"abajo"_, y Sesshomaru volvió a terminar en el suelo. Oh, sí, una manera no muy buena de comenzar otro absurdo día…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Cansados y sin aliento, disminuyeron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Sus corazones latían tan rápido que, si no se detenían a descansar, se infartarían. Se dejaron caer de rodillas, apoyándose sobre sus manos, mientras daban grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus necesitados pulmones.

Seguir continuamente a un veloz remolino de viento, no era divertido, ni tampoco saludable.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —se quejó uno de los dos compañeros afectados.

—¿Es que él nunca se cansa? —comentó el otro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano—. ¡Kouga, por favor, detente!

El hombre lobo detuvo abruptamente sus pasos y se volteó hacia ellos, soltando un bufido.

—Par de inútiles, ¿y ahora qué? —inquirió de mala gana—. ¿Ya se cansaron de nuevo?

—Necesitamos un respiro —indicó Hakkaku, fatigado.

—Exacto. No tenemos las mismas energías ilimitadas que tu —acotó Ginta—. Tennos un poco de consideración. ¿Por qué la prisa?

El joven líder cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y pensó en ¿cómo explicarles a sus amigos, que los había hecho correr frenéticamente, con el único afán de ver a la mujer, dueña de su corazón? Sí, era algo arrebatado, pero estaba algo ansioso por alcanzar pronto su destino. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado a Kagome, y sus sentidos reclamaban por ella. Realmente la echaba de menos. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir un poco de comprensión?

Además, desde hace un par de días atrás, había tenido una extraña sensación con respecto a ella, y necesitaba cerciorarse, que ese perrucho de Inuyasha la estuviese cuidando bien. Si se daban prisa, lograrían llegar en la noche, quizás, antes del alba. ¡No había tiempo para descansar!

Y, sin más preámbulos, Kouga volvió a emprender su feroz carrera.

—No de nuevo… —lloriqueó Hakkaku, viendo a su líder desaparecer rápidamente de su vista.

Vivos o muertos, tendrían que seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con cautela, extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia su objetivo: las lindas orejitas peludas, que reposaban sobre la platinada cabeza. Fascinada, los ojos de la niña brillaron ante el suave tacto. Menos mal que su señor estaba profundamente dormido, porque de lo contrario, jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo…

—¡Rin! —la ponderosa voz la exaltó—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La pequeña escondió rápidamente sus manos detrás de su espalda, queriendo aparentar inocencia. Se estremeció levemente cuando vio los ojos dorados abrirse y posarse sobre ella, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Señor Sesshomaru… yo…

—Niña tonta, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —alterado, Jaken corrió hacia ella y la jaló bruscamente hacia atrás—. El amo bonito debería castigarte… —su chillona voz se cortó, cuando los orbes dorados se entrecerraron amenazadoramente. Comenzó a sudar. El error había sido suyo—. Oh, perdóneme por mi descuido, por favor. ¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar!

Suplicante, el sirviente se arrodilló frente al gran demonio que, aunque aún se encontrase atrapado en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, seguía luciendo igual de imponente que siempre. Ni mencionar su gélida mirada, carente de todo sentimiento. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo así.

Sesshomaru le dio su merecido golpe a Jaken, sólo para que se callara. Ya suficiente tenía con tener que soportar su ridícula situación. Y, en silencio, se retiró de su previo lugar de descanso para no ser molestado más. ¡No estaba de ánimos!

—Señor Jaken, ¿el señor Sesshomaru se enojó? —preguntó Rin, inocentemente.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Todo es tu culpa —la regañó el verduzco demonio. Ella sólo bajó su mirada.

—¿El señor Sesshomaru se quedará así pasa siempre?

—Pues… ¡pues claro que no! —se exaltó Jaken, enojado—, ¡ni se te ocurra imaginarlo!

Su inseguridad era evidente, y es que la condición que conllevaba la reversión del hechizo, parecía prácticamente imposible. Aunque por otra parte, ¿su amo bonito, realmente, preferiría permanecer como un híbrido toda su vida, en lugar de tragarse su orgullo por cinco segundos?

—¡Me gustan sus orejas! —confesó Rin, feliz, al recordar su reciente experiencia.

Silencio, eso fue todo lo que se escuchó, junto al soplar de una suave brisa, que atravesó los prados.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Completamente embelesado, el nieto de la matriarca, se vio nuevamente atrapado en los encantadores ojos chocolates de la joven del futuro. Se aferró a ella, insistentemente, como si no corriera ningún peligro de ser descuartizado, en cualquier momento, por un demonio enfurecido de blancas vestiduras. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no había sido lo suficientemente atemorizante la última vez?

—Joven Yosuke, ya le he dicho que no. Por favor, ¡no insista!

Kagome estaba molesta. ¡Este hombre era más terco que una cabra! Lo peor de todo era que, no sólo era persistente, también era muy atrevido. Era una extraña mezcla entre Miroku, y tal vez… Kouga. Afortunadamente, éste último, no andaba cerca, porque no estaba segura de poder lidiar con otro pretendiente más. Aunque, el hombre lobo, por lo menos, no se propasaba con ella. El joven Yosuke no respetaba su espacio personal en absoluto y en cualquier oportunidad, bastaba con verla, para que perdiera los estribos y se le abalanzara encima. ¡No era normal!

Ya no estaba segura de temer aún por su seguridad, o si prefería que Inuyasha se deshiciera de él. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estaba cuándo se lo necesitaba?

—Perdóneme, señorita Kagome, es que… no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó Yosuke—. Usted me tiene hechizado con su belleza.

Una excusa poco convincente para sus indebidos actos, y aún así, parecía ser la única explicación. Un hechizo. Ya bastante había visto en los pasados días, como para no creer cualquier cosa posible.

—¿Qué ocurre?

¡Era Sango! Felizmente, siempre podía contar con los metiches de sus amigos que, en esta ocasión, eran más que oportunos. Miroku y Shippo, llegaron con ella. La anciana matriarca hizo acto de presencia también, trayendo consigo a Kirara, la cual estaba en su forma grande, ayudando a cargar varios cestos de frutas. Sí, exactamente. Ninguno de ellos había querido involucrarse en los extraños sucesos, consecuentes del hechizo del duende. A cambio, preferían desaparecer por largas horas en cualquier parte hasta que las cosas se solucionaran.

—El joven Yosuke está loco —dijo la azabache, refugiándose en su amiga—, no me deja tranquila.

—¿De verdad? —la exterminadora parecía sorprendida—, ¿pero no se había arreglado el asunto después que Inuyasha… eh… marcara_ su _territorio?

—No —suspiró Kagome, cansada—, todo lo contrario.

Ante tal comentario, Miroku se acercó a Yosuke y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Sí que eres temerario, amigo —dijo—, ¿no tienes miedo a morir? Con tantas amenazas, ya deberías haberte rendido.

—Y-yo… pues sí… es que… —Yosuke no supo muy bien qué contestar, y prefirió mostrar lo que él veía—. ¡Sólo mírela y dígame si no se le sale el corazón con tanta belleza!

Sango, Shippo, Kirara y la vieja matriarca parpadearon confundidos y esperaron expectantes. Miroku sonrió divertido y giró su rostro hacia Kagome. Por supuesto que sabía que la azabache era una mujer muy hermosa, pero no consideraba que fuese para tanto. Después de todo, su bella Sango estaba en primer lugar. O eso fue lo que creyó, porque de repente, se sintió deslumbrado ante la presencia de tan sublime criatura angelical.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la exterminadora, algo impaciente, al notar la reacción del monje.

—Yo… no lo sé, es que…

Definitivamente algo había cambiado. Por alguna razón, el aire no parecía querer llegar a sus pulmones y su corazón estaba comenzando a bombear sangre en sus venas más rápido de lo normal. Delante de él estaba Kagome, sí, pero inexplicablemente, se sentía extraordinariamente atraído por su simple presencia. Menos mal que no había tenido el mismo efecto desesperado que Yosuke y podía controlar sus emociones… y su cuerpo, porque si no estaría en graves problemas.

—¡AAAHHH!

De acuerdo, sus manos, aparentemente, estaban excluidas del régimen de su cerebro. _Sin querer_, una de sus extremidades tomó vida propia, posándose sobre la voluptuosa parte trasera de Kagome, quien chilló no sólo del susto, sino que también de la indignación. Naturalmente, como era de esperarse, sus _involuntarios actos_ tuvieron consecuencias, cuando Sango lo derribó, dejándolo con varios chichones sobre su cabeza.

¡AUCH! Eso podría dejar marcas…

La matriarca se detuvo a observar detenidamente Kagome, de pies a cabeza. Entrecerró sus ojos y agudizó su mirada, creyendo descubrir algo sobre la tersa piel de la muchacha. ¡Polvo dorado! Era apenas perceptible a la vista, pero allí estaba.

Ahora lo entendía todo…

Podría ser un problema para todos aquellos del género masculino, y claro, para la jovencita. Si no estaba equivocada, el polvo dorado de duende consistía en despertar, automáticamente, todo sentimiento de amor guardado por su portadora. Si el hombre, cuyo corazón hubiera sido previamente cautivado por la mujer hechizada, bastaría con una mirada, para que todo su cuerpo reaccionara a los fuertes latidos de su corazón, despertando así también, sus instintos más profundos por ella.

Una manera muy _"sutil"_ de hacer fluir el amor sin restricciones. Con razón, su nieto actuaba como un idiota, pero mejor no diría nada.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

A lo lejos, a orillas del bosque, un pequeño hombrecillo de orejas puntiagudas, sonrió con picardía. Había sido descubierto por aquella humana anciana. Debía reconocer que era muy audaz, además de sabia, como si conociese a la perfección de él y su magia.

La había estado observando, y de alguna manera, le parecía familiar. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se habían conocido en algún pasado no tan lejano.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte, y extrañamente, empezaba a sentirse… diferente. Desconocía la causa, pero suponía que sería por la pronta culminación del plazo para la reversión.

—_¿En verdad quieres quedarte en el cuerpo de Inuyasha? —le reclamó Kagome, una vez los dos se quedaran solos—. Si tanto lo odias por ser un híbrido, entonces, ¿por qué prolongar el malestar de ambos? —cuestionó—. Aunque finjas no tener sentimientos, sé que guardas un gran corazón detrás de esa máscara de demonio duro e insensible. _

—_No tengo porqué escuchar a una humana —se limitó a decir, dándole la espalda, arriesgándose a volver a ser sentado. _

—_Mañana, el hechizo será irreversible y quiero dejarte algo muy en claro, Sesshomaru —indicó la azabache—. No dejaré de querer a Inuyasha, sólo por estar en tu cuerpo. No me importa con qué apariencia se quede al final. Permaneceré a su lado, te guste o no —aclaró cortante y se marchó._

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, mucho menos a retarlo como lo había hecho esa mujer. No era una simple humana insípida de rango inferior. Lo reconocía. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver más allá de la superficie. Vio su patética alma noble, que en el fondo, le recordaba a cierta niña que mantenía bajo su protección. Era cuestionable el porqué su hermano se había enamorado de ella.

Tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones había estado, que no se percató del momento en que el astro del día desapareció detrás de las montañas. Su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar preocupantemente. El cielo se oscureció por completo, y con ello, también su cabello, el cual abandonó su característico color plateado. Miró, asustado, sus manos y notó como sus filosas garras desaparecían, convirtiéndose en débiles uñas cortas.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después del incidente del "casi beso", a Kagome le fue difícil volver a acercarse a Inuyasha. No por ella, más bien por él. Por alguna razón, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, como si su simple presencia, le incomodara. Y, eso la entristecía.

—Inuyasha, por favor —dijo—, ¿quieres, siquiera, mirarme?

—No —fue la escueta respuesta del platinado. Sólo su olor ya lo perturbaba, ni pensar si la miraba. Volvería a perder el control…

Kagome suspiró derrotada y alzó su vista al cielo nocturno. Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente. El alba estaba muy cerca. Se sentía nerviosa, pero sobre todo, decepcionada. Había tenido la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a Sesshomaru, pero había fallado. Inuyasha, por su lado, parecía resignado.

Ahora, ella se preguntaba, si realmente sería capaz de permanecer a su lado, estando él en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Sí, lo había prometido, pero aún no lo asimilaba.

De pronto, algo se movió entre los arbustos, exaltándola. La muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás. Quizás, se trataba de alguna criatura hambrienta que la había olfateado. Genial, justo cuando estaba completamente desarmada.

—¿Inu-Inuyasha? —balbuceó, sólo para cerciorarse que él la escuchaba.

—Está cerca —gruñó él.

El oji-dorado se puso abruptamente de pie sobre la gruesa rama, pero no era porque ella lo hubiese llamado. No, su cuerpo se mostraba rígido y su vista estaba enfocada hacia otra dirección. Había olfateado algo en el aire. Algo —o alguien— que le desagradaba. Pero entonces, ¡¿qué iba a hacer ella con la criatura que la estaba amenazando allí abajo? Oh, un segundo. La figura que salió de entre las sombras era…

—¿Sesshomaru? —inquirió, sosprendida.

Lo que veía, era la imagen de Inuyasha, convertido en humano. Pero claro, ¡era luna nueva! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estando el gran demonio atrapado en ese cuerpo, era lógico que se viese afectado.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez —espetó Sesshomaru sin más. Se sentía ridículo.

Inuyasha se distrajo al escuchar aquello y bajó del árbol de un salto. Hasta se olvidó de lo que había olfateado hace unos instantes.

—¿De… de verdad, lo vas a hacer? —preguntó incrédulo, con ojos grandemente abiertos—. Keh, hasta que decidiste rendirte —bufó airoso, aguantándose las ganas de mofarse de él por su actual apariencia.

—¡Cállate o te mataré! —amenazó e Inuyasha gruñó—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en este patético cuerpo.

Bien, ésa no había sido precisamente la declaración que tenía que dar para poder deshacerse el hechizo, pero ese estúpido no estaba ayudando. De no ser porque estaba convertido en un humano, con sus emociones sensibilizadas a causa de quién sabe qué cosa, no estaría haciendo esto, de eso estaba seguro.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil —instó Kagome, dándole un pequeño empujón a Inuyasha.

Él se estremeció con el tacto, cosa que trató de ignorar, pues no era el momento más adecuado para dejar fluir sus instintos. La mirada chocolate le estaba acelerando el pulso… otra vez. ¡Maldición! ¡Necesitaba recuperar su cuerpo cuanto antes!

Tuvieron que transcurrir varios minutos antes de poder reunir todo el coraje para confesarse, en vista que el gran Sesshomaru no se dignaría a hacerlo primero. ¡Obvio!

—Te… quiero… —siseó el oji-dorado entre dientes, esquivando su mirada hacia otra parte.

Se había rendido, y para colmo, ¡había sonado cursi! Aunque pensó que sería más difícil. Tal vez, en verdad sentía lago por su hermano. ¿Quién sabe?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo rígido, aunque no pudo evitar el minúsculo movimiento de su ceja al escuchar la rápida declaración de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso se había sentido conmovido? ¡Patrañas! ¡Esto sólo era un acuerdo mutuo para liberarse de una cruel maldición sin sentido!

Estuvo a punto de retractarse, girar sobre sus pasos y marcharse, pero la amenazadora mirada de Kagome, con un _"abajo" _marcado en sus ojos, lo obligaron a tragarse su orgullo, y admitir lo evidente.

—Aunque eres una molestia que nunca debió haber llegado a este mundo, tu presencia se ha vuelto… tolerable —sí, había demasiado amor en sus palabras, pero no el suficiente como para que surtiera efecto en la magia—. Está bien —resopló—, te… te quie…

—¡Agh, ya dilo de una maldita vez! —refunfuñó Inuyasha, impaciente. Los primeros rayos del sol se harían presentes en segundos. ¡Y en serio, que no quería quedarse así!

—¡Te quiero! —musitó Sesshomaru, finalmente, sintiéndose más humillado que nunca. ¡Había tocado fondo, pero lo había logrado!

Una luminosa luz, proveniente de los respectivos corazones de ambos hermanos, los envolvió mágicamente. Una corriente de aire se formó alrededor se ellos, convirtiéndose en un torbellino que los hizo girar a grandes velocidades. Sus almas se desprendieron de ellos, buscando sus respectivos cuerpos para realizar el tan anhelado intercambio. ¡Por fin!

Kagome observó la escena y con gran alegría, esperó a que todo terminara para abrazar a su querido Inuyasha. Sin embargo, cuando vio la figura del híbrido caer bruscamente al suelo, con el rostro enterrado, en medio de la reversión del hechizo, y a otro individuo, de pie, sobre su cabeza, quedó paralizada. Un tic se formó en su ojo cuando distinguió al hombre de coleta alta y ojos celestes, el cual, en esos momentos, se mostraba en un estado de pánico, mientras observaba, incrédulo, el cuerpo que estaba pisando.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero en vista de mi reciente (y pasado) cumpleaños, no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminarlo ^^'. Sí, oficialmente, ya soy un año más "joven" xDDD. Hoy me propuse y aquí lo tienen. Espero que sea de su completo agrado y se diviertan durante la lectura ^^.

Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. Ya saben que son muy valiosos para mí, además de mi incentivo para seguir. Agradezco especialmente a: **Vane Lu**, **Sexy Style**, **Iuskis**, **Kira Rydle**, **Angelig**, **AllySan**, **Kagome Nekko**, **ELOWYN3**, **inuykag4ever**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **AyaAndPame**, **Sarys**, **lindakagome**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Faby Sama** y **SaKuRaKu**. Sin olvidarme, de todas aquellas personas que leen en silencio y que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	5. Amigos y rivales

**Capítulo 5: Amigos y rivales **

Levemente sorprendido, pero satisfecho por los resultados, el pequeño hombrecito observó silenciosamente la reciente escena desde la distancia. El tercer alba se había cumplido y con ello, la rendición de los testarudos y orgullos hermanos, que habían decidió confesarse. Nunca tuvo la menor duda de que lo harían, aunque no se imaginó que tardarían tanto y esperaran hasta última hora.

Muy tercos, sin duda, pero desde este momento, sus lazos de hermandad serían inquebrantables y aunque lo negaran públicamente —algo imposible de cambiar hasta con toda la magia del mundo—, velarían el uno por el otro de manera incondicional. Sí, él, el gran duende de la unión, había hecho un nuevo acto noble de unificación y se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Sin embargo, en medio de la culminación del hechizo, hubo un _pequeño_ inconveniente que, ni siquiera él, había visto venir. La intromisión de un tercero, en plena reversión, había dado un giro interesante en los poderes de la magia. Podía ver que, entre el híbrido y el recién llegado, existía un sentimiento de amistad, opacado por la rivalidad. Leyó sus corazones y descubrió la causa. Ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer.

El viejo duende sonrió.

Por primera vez en su longeva existencia, sería partícipe de la revelación de muchos sentimientos ocultos y albergados en un solo ser —arrastrando a otros, claro estaba—. Un ser de raza hibrida, cuyo corazón poseía un gran potencial de protección y amor hacia su familia, amigos y mujer amada.

La cuenta regresiva volvía a dar comienzo, y habiendo llegado el turno de la amistad, el plazo para la reversión, ahora, sería un día menos…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Como una voz susurrante, una frase sin mucho sentido, ni ningún significado para él, llegó a su oído, sacándolo de su corto lapso de adormecimiento. No se detuvo a analizar aquellas palabras, pues aparentaban ser carentes de toda importancia.

¿Hasta el segundo alba? ¿Qué se supone era eso?

Sintió los primeros rayos del sol caer delicadamente sobre él, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar misteriosamente. Una extraña sensación de energía y poder lo llenaron, recorriéndolo desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. ¡Vaya alteración! Podría casi jurar que había sufrido algún tipo de transformación de una especie débil a una más fuerte. Y, recordó los cambios que sufría Inuyasha en cada luna nueva al convertirse en humano y regenerarse al amanecer. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora?

Pesadamente, abrió sus párpados, a medida que los sonidos a su alrededor se hacían más audibles. Escuchó algunas voces, aunque no consiguió distinguirlas con claridad. Su cabeza le pesaba, tanto, que ni siquiera la podía levantar del piso. Posiblemente, por la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba, o simplemente, porque un idiota estaba parado sobre su él y le estaba enterrando el rostro en la tierra.

—Oye, animal, te recuerdo que no eres una pluma —rezongó, creyendo saber quién era el culpable. El desagradable olor a perro era inconfundible—, ¡muévete!

El aludido no se movió. ¿Qué acaso no lo había escuchado?

Cansado de esperar, se apoyó en sus brazos y se alzó con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de su prisión. Mostró sus blancos colmillos entre gruñidos, y enfocó sus ahora dorados ojos sobre el individuo que había tirado al suelo. No obstante, toda intensión de ataque o reclamo, murió cuando vio a la figura que tenía en frente.

—N-no lo entiendo… yo confesé… ¿p-por qué yo…? —balbuceó el oji-celeste, observándose reiteradas veces las manos, sin darse cuenta que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo—. E-esto no… no debería estar pasando…

Los dos hombres estaban en un estado de shock. Mientras el uno no dejaba de mirarse, y balbucear palabras casi ininteligibles, el otro había quedado estático, sin que su cerebro lograra asimilar la situación.

Kagome estaba confundida y expectante. Y, Sesshomaru permaneció en completo silencio, en su característica posición inmutable. Sí, el poderoso demonio había vuelto a ser completamente él y sin daños. Entonces, ¿qué había salido mal?

—¡¿Por qué? —El platinado entró en pánico—. ¡¿Por qué yo estoy allá, si yo…? —descendió la vista hacia él mismo, notando repentinamente sus vestimentas rojas. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando un mechón plateado cayó sobre su hombro, identificando con eso también su actual olor propio. Este aroma era de…— ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! —exclamó, tironeándose los pelos en un lapso de histeria.

—Tontos —resopló Sesshomaru, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que había ocurrido.

Había tenido mucha suerte al no ser el principal blanco de ese maldito duende de la unión y haber recuperado su cuerpo. Por lo que veía, no era el mismo caso que su _querido_ hermano. Él sí que tendría que sufrir un poco más. La razón, la ignoraba, pero posiblemente, alguna deuda pendiente o simplemente por ser el mejor prospecto a conejillo de indias.

Indiferente, les dio la espalda y se apartó de ellos. Había cumplido con su tortura y su vergüenza hace unos minutos, por lo tanto, ya nada tenía que hacer allí. No le importaba.

—No, espera, Sesshomaru… no te vayas —pidió Kagome al verlo marcharse, y el demonio detuvo sus pasos sin voltearse—. Veo… que has vuelto a ser tú, pero Inuyasha…

—No es de mi incumbencia —dijo tajantemente, dispuesto a continuar su camino.

—Pero…

El platinado la miró por un largo momento, en completo silencio. Su presencia aún lo perturbaba. La analizó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que no había sido culpa de las hormonas de Inuyasha como inicialmente había pensado. Había algo más en ella, sólo que no sabía qué. Entrecerró sus ojos dorados como dos rendijas, buscando en ella la causa de tales efectos, mientras luchaba internamente contra las sensaciones que se despertaban involuntariamente en él. La fragancia floral de la humana lo estaba mareando, queriendo despertarse en él, sus instintos más primitivos. Por fortuna, era controlable y aunque su temperatura corporal se había incrementado levemente, por ningún motivo, lo haría evidente.

_«Polvo dorado… »,_ pensó, descubriendo el secreto que rodeaba a la azabache.

Así que de eso se trataba. Un hechizo de seducción… Podía darse una leve idea de a quién iba dirigido principalmente ese hechizo, y francamente, sintió lástima por la humana, pese a no ser un sentimiento que le permitiera revelar su naturaleza fría de demonio.

—¿Por lo menos sabes cuánto…?

—La voz dijo algo referente al segundo alba… —respondió el demonio monocorde, antes que ella terminara de formular su pregunta.

Suavemente, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la azabache y la contempló por unos breves instantes, como si quisiera transmitirle ánimos con su gesto. Un movimiento que raras veces mostraba, salvo a la pequeña Rin, pero ella era _privilegiada_. Esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, y abandonó definitivamente el lugar, dispuesto a no inmiscuirse en el asunto.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Kagome le sonrió a la espalda de Sesshomaru, descubriendo que, dentro del frío corazón del demonio, existía una calidez oculta. Gracias a él, ahora sabía del nuevo plazo que tenían Inuyasha y Kouga para revertir el nuevo hechizo de intercambio. Sería duro decirles…

Suspiró y se llenó de valor, pero en cuanto se giró, dejó caer sus hombros hacia adelante con desánimo al verlos pelear como siempre. Bueno, por lo menos ya se habían recuperado del shock inicial.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, bestia? —exigió saber Kouga, una vez asimilado el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de su rival.

—¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú quién se metió en medio, pulgoso! —reclamó Inuyasha, furioso, dejando ver sus colmillos lobunos—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

¿Y ahora quién podría ayudarlos? ¡El duende de la unión, por supuesto! Ese maldito enano les debía una explicación. ¿Qué había salido mal, si siguieron las instrucciones de reversión al pie de la letra? ¿No le bastó con humillarlos con la previa declaración "amorosa" entre hermanos? ¿Y por qué demonios Sesshomaru sí había recuperado su cuerpo y él no? ¡Esto era una broma de muy mal gusto! Y para colmo, ¡ese idiota se había largado!

En ese momento, con gran bullicio, quejas e inhalaciones ruidosas, dos figuras irrumpieron en la absurda discusión de Inuyasha y Kouga, evitando con su llegada, una casi asegurada masacre entre ellos. Abrazados, hombro con hombro, los cansados hombres lobo alcanzaron su destino en un estado deplorable. ¡Vaya vergüenza para su clan! Afortunadamente, nadie se enteraría, salvo su líder, claro, pues él estaba allí. Aunque, éste parecía estar bastante ocupado como para prestarles atención.

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo Ginta, sorprendido de verlo discutir con su líder.

No era nada novedoso ver a esos dos pelearse desde el primer instante en que cruzaran miradas. Lo realmente extraño era escuchar los insultos de cada uno alrevesados. Realmente parecían haberse extrañado para intercambiar sus roles de esa manera.

—Señorita Kagome… —Hakkaku soltó un cansino suspiro y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Entonces, ¿su jefe los había hecho correr tanto para verla a ella? De haberlo sabido de antelación, hubieran aligerado su paso y llegado con toda tranquilidad. ¡Su líder era un desconsiderado!

Al escuchar el nombre de la joven, Kouga desvió automáticamente sus ojos dorados de los celestes de su rival para buscarla. ¿Cómo no había reparado en ella antes? Al mirarla, se sintió atraído como por un imán, percibiendo, al mismo tiempo, un cautivador aroma femenino en el aire. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez, que ya no recordaba aquellas hechizantes sensaciones que ella le provocaba? Se sentía flotar.

Inuyasha gruñó al notar la distracción de Kouga, teniendo él mismo problemas para controlarse. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y furia contenida. Si ese rabioso creía que le permitiría siquiera acercarse a Kagome, estaba muy equivocado porque…

—Mi querida Kagome, qué gusto poder verte de nuevo. ¡Vaya! Estás más hermosa que nunca…

Los ojos de Ginta y Hakkaku se abrieron como platos. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron tanto, que cayeron al piso de la impresión. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha cortejaba a la señorita tan abiertamente delante de los demás? Algo no andaba bien, y empezaban a sospechar la razón, aunque no estaban seguros si pudiera suceder algo semejante.

¡El mundo estaba de cabeza!

Kagome quedó paralizada, con su corazón desbocándose en su pecho por la velocidad que había adquirido. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y el aire, apenas estaba llegando a sus pulmones. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? No era la primera vez que Kouga se comportaba tan galante con ella y aferraba sus manos entre las suyas.

La respuesta era simple. La imagen que tenía delante de ella, era Inuyasha y no el hombre lobo. ¡Dios! Tanto tiempo había esperado por escuchar semejantes palabras salir de la boca de su amado híbrido que, ahora, se había dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser imaginarse, por unos instantes, que se trataba del auténtico oji-dorado?

—¡Quítale tus sucias manos a Kagome, sarnoso!

Sí, demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Los celos del verdadero Inuyasha, reventaron automáticamente la burbuja de fantasías de la muchacha. Bienvenida, triste realidad.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Kagome, cansada de las mismas riñas de siempre. Intercambiados o no, sus personalidades seguían inalterables—. ¡Dejen de pelear! Así no solucionarán nada.

—Sí, yo lo solucionaré —siseó Inuyasha, mostrando una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios. Sus ojos celestes mostraban un brillo muy peculiar, casi asesino. Le mostraría a ese idiota a no acercarse a _su mujer_ nunca más—. ¡Acabaré contigo, lobucho de cuarta! ¡Colmillo de…!

De pronto, sus maliciosas intensiones se desvanecieron con el viento, cuando su mano sólo tocó un espacio vacío a la altura de su cintura. ¿Uh? ¡Algo le faltaba! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no estaba su espada consigo?

—¿Buscabas esto, bestia? —se rió Kouga, desenvainando parsimoniosamente a Colmillo de acero. Instintivamente, fue capaz de convertirlo en una colosal espada. ¿Qué solía decir ese animal después de eso? Ah, sí—: ¡VIENTO COR…!

—¡ABAJOOOO!

Sí, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Kagome, más de alguno se hubiese arrepentido de no poder realizar el intercambio de cuerpos nunca más.

Kouga había aprendido a no hacer enfadar a la azabache nunca más, y es que, tras ser enterrado su rostro varias veces en la tierra —por un lapso de histeria de la mujer—, se dio cuenta de lo realmente peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.

¡Lo que Kagome tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de ruda!

El moreno de ojos celestes los miró con burla y bufó un _"Keh"_. Al menos, algo bueno había resultado de todo esto. Ver al estúpido de su rival ser sentado por Kagome, no tenía precio. De no ser por _su_ cara la que estaba siendo masacrada, todo sería perfecto.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡¿QUE DEBEMOS HACER QUÉ?

El gritó de Kouga espantó a varias aves, que reposaban tranquilamente sobre las ramas de los árboles. Y es que, no era para menos. Enterarse, de repente, que tenía que decirle a su rival que lo quería, era para tirarse del primer precipicio que tuviera a su alcance. De no ser por el tono serio en que se lo había explicado esa anciana, y los asentimientos seguros de la exterminadora, el monje, el zorro y demás oyentes, lo habría tomado a modo de broma. Aunque, estando en un cuerpo que no era suyo, ya era inaudito.

—El duende de la unión debió ver los lazos de amistad que los unen, y habrá querido ayudarlos a aceptarlos —indicó la vieja matriarca, muy pensativa.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que presenciaba un suceso de repetitivo intercambio en una sola persona. Debía existir un objetivo que el mágico ser quería exponer, y sin duda, se enfocaba en este medio-demonio, llamado Inuyasha. Podía darse cuenta que tenía a muchas personas en su corazón —con un cariño diferente, claro estaba—, a los cuales nunca les había dicho lo mucho que los apreciaba. El reciente suceso con su hermano mayor, fue un extraordinario ejemplo de ello.

—¡¿Amigos? ¿De esa bestia? Sí, como no —bufó Kouga.

—Sí, tú tampoco me agradas, pulgoso —manifestó Inuyasha, cruzando sus morenos brazos sobre el pecho—. Preferiría besar el trasero de Miroku a tener que decirte palabras _dulces_.

—Oh, entonces por qué no vas con tu querido monje y le profesas tu apasionante amor por él —ironizó—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor cambiarían cuerpos ustedes también.

—Oigan, a mí no me metan en esto —intervino Miroku rápidamente en su defensa, levantando sus manos a modo de escudo. No fuera a tomarse su amigo sus palabras en serio—. Pero estoy seguro que a la señorita Kagome le encantaría tomar mi lugar.

Aquel _inocente_ comentario sugerente, logró silenciar a todos. La azabache se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo tanta vergüenza, que deseó que la tierra la tragase en ese preciso instante. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese monje decir semejantes cosas? Por su culpa, ahora estaba siendo observada por todos de manera incómoda, pero lo peor de todo era que, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de haberse convertido en un tierno corderito, a punto de ser devorado por dos bestias hambrientas…

_«¿P-por qué me miran así?»_, se preguntó para sí misma, empezando a sudar, nerviosa.

Inuyasha y Kouga se habían girado hacia ella, y la observaban fijamente, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. De pronto, el calor había subido a sus cabezas, seguramente, por alguna extraña alteración en la temperatura climática. Ambos, parecían haberse adentrado en alguna especie de trance, que les hizo flotar sobre las nubes y desconectarse del mundo real, mientras contemplaban, totalmente embelesados, a la hermosa ninfa que tenían enfrente. El embriagante aroma floral de la azabache se impregnó en sus agudos olfatos, alterando cada uno de sus sentidos, de tal manera, que los hizo estremecerse.

La visión era desconcertante y perturbadoramente incitante.

Inuyasha se relamió inconscientemente los labios, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. Nuevamente se estaba volviendo loco y no se explicaba por qué. Si en un inicio había creído que sus hormonas se habían alborotado por culpa del intercambio con Sesshomaru, ahora parecía haber empeorado con el fallo de la reversión. No creyó que pudiera tratarse de un desajuste en su cerebro, de modo que le echó toda la culpa a los vulgares instintos de lobo que había adquirido hace poco.

Aunque deseara, con todas sus fuerzas, abalanzarse sobre la muchacha para reclamarla como suya, quería aclarar sus sentimientos primero. Además había espectadores. ¡Necesitaba controlarse! Por otra parte, estar en el cuerpo de Kouga, le daba una enorme desventaja e inseguridad. ¿Cómo se supone que Kagome lo aceptaría de esa forma? Ella había dejado pasar por alto su previa apariencia como Sesshomaru, ¿pero ahora? ¡Agh, se volvería loco!

—Mi querida Kagome, por favor, únete a mi manada y sé mía —dijo Kouga, perdido en aquellos orbes chocolates, aferrándola imprevistamente de la cintura.

_«¡¿CÓMO?»_

Mucho antes que Kagome lograra encontrar su voz, y antes que Inuyasha pudiera replicar e interponerse entre ellos, un fuerte golpe había caído sobre la cabeza del moreno. Como una ráfaga roja y plateada, Kouga salió huyendo con la muchacha en brazos, desapareciendo, en menos de un parpadeo, en el bosque.

¿Qué había pasado? Ah, claro… ¡Habían raptado a Kagome!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de batallar un poco con el tiempo, el estrés y la musa, vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo ^^. Se avecinan problemas para Inuyasha, ahora que su rival ha aparecido. Kouga no desaprovechará su oportunidad :P. ¿Qué creen suceda con Kagome, ahora que su _amado_ ha adquirido una mejor personalidad? Supongo que la tentación será grande xDD.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews *-*. Ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen enormemente feliz, por eso, les dedico este capítulo: **inuykag4ever**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Luna**, **Angelig**, **ELOWYN3**, **Faby Sama**, **AyaAndPame**, **MikoAucarod**, **Sexy Style**, **akiju**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Ahome23**, **lindakagome**, **Ranka Hime**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Kira Rydle**, **hanniane**, **Vane Lu**, **Iuskis**, **Lady Paola Higurashi** y **Sarys**.

Gracias por su apoyo, sin olvidarme de todas las personas que sólo leen y aún no se animan a escribirme, y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	6. Corazón roto

**Capítulo 6: Corazón roto**

La mañana había avanzado con rapidez. El sol se mostraba en todo su esplendor sobre el despejado cielo azul. Los follajes de los árboles se mecieron con las suaves caricias de la fresca brisa, al igual que sus largos cabellos plateados. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por el tranquilizador aroma que despedía la naturaleza, refrescante y esterilizada.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y con ello, sus perturbados sentidos, que se habían visto afectados con el hechizo que llevaba encima _esa_ mujer. Debía confesar, que se sentía sumamente avergonzado consigo mismo, por permitir que algo tan ridículo lo afectara, pese a ser algo realmente difícil de evitar.

Él, que siempre se sentía seguro de sí mismo, se vio obligado a mantenerse lejos de aquella aldea de humanos, al menos por ahora, hasta recuperar sus característicos instintos demoniacos firmes e inquebrantables. Sí, los grandes monstruos de raza pura también tenían sus incertidumbres, y él, no era la excepción.

Sabía que su sirviente Jaken y la pequeña Rin lo estarían esperando para marcharse en cuánto él lo dispusiera así; sin embargo, pensándolo detenidamente, no les haría daño esperar un poco más por él. Necesitaba tranquilizarse primero, y estar seguro que, la presencia de esa humana, no le volvería a afectar.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

La chillona voz de una mujer y su atrayente aroma, distrajeron la atención del peli-plateado. ¿Otra vez? ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Apenas se estaba tranquilizando y… ¡Un minuto! Con sorpresa, Sesshomaru vio como una figura de vestiduras rojas y cabellos plateados como los suyos, pasaba velozmente a pocos metros de él, cargando sobre su hombro a la joven del futuro. Ella parecía enfadada, pues no dejaba de patalear, aunque eso no detuvo a su secuestrador.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Pero qué…?

Si bien sabía que su hermano podía ser un completo estúpido y cometer muchos errores —mucho más cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba—, estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien. ¿Pero qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¡Ése no era Inuyasha! Lo cual quería decir que, ese hombre lobo, era el que se acababa de llevar a la mujer.

¡Maldición!

Su entrecejo se contrajo levemente, al sentir en su interior una inexplicable molestia y la necesidad de intervenir. En realidad, nunca le había importado nada relacionado con su hermano, mucho menos con los humanos con los que él viajaba; pero de todas formas, desde el amanecer de esa mañana, había dejado de ser el mismo. ¡Estúpido hechizo de duende que lo condenó a ser blando!

—¡Allí está!

Sesshomaru detuvo abruptamente sus pasos —y sus planes de perseguir al secuestrador de Kagome—, al escuchar aquella conocida voz chillona. Su tono era, curiosamente, demandante. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

La pequeña humana que acompañaba al alterado demonio de color verde, observó detenidamente la figura del peli-plateado, escrutando y analizando cada minúscula facción de él. Parpadeó un par de veces y con gran emoción, una extensa sonrisa se dejó ver en su infantil rostro. Pero cuando notó los deseos de atacar de su acompañante, se preocupó un poco.

—Eh… señor Jaken…

—¡Supongo que ahora ya estarás conforme! —reclamó el sirviente, duramente, encarando al demonio—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto al amo Sesshomaru? ¡Pudiste rendirte antes del tercer alba! ¡Él no se lo merecía! —Exclamó, enfadado, saltando sobre la afelpada estola blanca para pisotearla con coraje. Al parecer, no sabía con quién hablaba realmente—. Pobre de mí amo bonito… ¡Todo es tu culpa!

La mirada dorada, fría como el hielo, cayó sobre Jaken como un sable asesino, perforándolo despiadadamente. Jaken detuvo sus arremetidas y sintió un conocido escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Alzó su amarillenta vista al rostro de quien él creía un híbrido en su interior, y al reconocer su verdadera identidad, enmudeció. ¡Su amo! ¿Pero cómo? Del puro susto, ya ningún sonido salió por su boca, y es que, con tantos golpes recibidos en una fracción de segundo a velocidad luz, fue difícil moverse, mucho menos intentar hablar, disculparse y pedir clemencia.

—¡Qué bueno tenerlo de vuelta, señor Sesshomaru! —dijo Rin, abrazándose efusivamente a la pierna de su protector, y éste le correspondió, dando suaves palmadas en la cabeza de la niña.

Sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo uno que otro rasgo en la personalidad del frío demonio, que a duras penas daba a notar, o de las que Jaken difícilmente se enteraría.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la nariz pegada al sueño, el moreno de ojos celestes, fue avanzando su camino sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Cada centímetro a su paso fue cuidadosamente revisado con su agudo sistema olfativo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, pero presentía que estaba muy cerca. ¿Su objetivo? Seguir el rastro de su odioso rival, que había tenido la osadía de golpearlo en la cabeza, dejarlo temporalmente inconsciente y llevarse a _su chica_ de la manera más tramposa y vil que pudiese existir. La evidencia del desconsiderado arrollamiento: Un redondo y visiblemente sobresaliente chichón sobre su cabeza.

—¡Maldito Kouga, me las pagarás! —gruñó Inuyasha, irguiéndose del piso para alzar su puño al aire, amenazadoramente—. Si ese pulgoso se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome, le voy a… —de pronto, cientos de imágenes de él y Kagome llegaron a su mente, torturándolo de la manera más cruel, mientras imaginaba cosas poco decentes—. ¡Aahhh, lo haré trizas!

Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que, ese sarnoso, pudiera ponerle sus sucias manos encima a la azabache. Aunque, Kouga no fuese precisamente un pervertido como Miroku, conocía a la perfección la manera _"empalagosa"_ que tenía para conquistar a las mujeres. Y, temía que, Kagome, en cualquier momento, pudiera flaquear ante sus promesas y frases cursis. Había tenido seguridad en ella, pero gracias a las conjeturas de sus colaboradores amigos, su seguridad fue puesta en duda.

—_Estoy seguro que, la señorita Kagome, estará encantada con la agradable compañía de Kouga —indicó Miroku, con amplia sabiduría en materia femenina—. Ahora que está en tu cuerpo, con una personalidad encantadora y un toque romántico, ella no se podrá resistir. _

—_Uy, Inuyasha, a este paso, de seguro te la quitan —agregó Shippo, sólo para provocarlo—. Con el mal carácter que tienes, definitivamente, Kouga, te lleva mucha ventaja. _

_Sin discusión y sólo con un enojado gruñido, un agresivo puñetazo cayó sobre la cabeza del monje y el zorrito, y el moreno de ojos celestes los dejó atrás, viendo numerosas estrellas._

¡Tontos!

Todo su cuerpo se encrespó al recordar lo que esos dos le habían dicho. Pero de pronto, sus deseos asesinos, poco a poco, se fueron aplacando también. Su mirada se ensombreció, quedando oculta debajo de su flequillo negro. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Kagome y lo feliz que, probablemente, debía sentirse en brazos de ese idiota. Sabía que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero ¿cómo no preocuparse si ese miserable, seguramente, se estaría aprovechando del hecho de estar en su cuerpo? Ella, ¿se rendiría ante él? ¿Y si sus amigos tenían razón? En verdad temían que le rompieran el corazón…

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera cuando se intercambio con Sesshomaru se sintió tan inseguro. ¿Y para qué engañarse? Los celos lo estaban matando…

Lo mejor sería continuar con su búsqueda y dejar de perder el tiempo, pensando en estupideces. Sin duda, los encontraría y recuperaría a Kagome. Nadie le arrebataría lo que era suyo y ese sarnoso no sería una excepción. El hedor de ese lobo apestoso estaba impregnado en el aire. Cada paso que daba, se percibía como pisadas muy frescas.

—Keh, te encontré, pulgoso —dijo triunfante, acelerando su marcha para llegar rápidamente a…— ¿la aldea?

El hombre de coleta alta parpadeó confundido, quedando momentáneamente estático. Observó el pequeño pueblo desde el cual había partido y se preguntó, si acaso su nariz no le había jugado una broma. Era algo desconcertante volver al lugar de origen, si se supone que el _enemigo_, había huido de allí para no ser encontrado. Tal vez, Kouga había vuelto para disculparse… pero entonces, ¿por qué no lograba detectar el aroma de Kagome en las cercanías?

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Sango que, al verlo, se acercó junto con los demás—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que irías a buscar a la señorita Kagome. ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Miroku, igualmente curioso.

No estaba seguro de qué responder. Según él, había seguido el rastro correcto, entonces, ¿por qué sus amigos parecían más impresionados qué él? ¿Acaso no habían visto a Kouga volver y esconderse en alguna parte de la aldea? Estaba de acuerdo en que eran simples humanos, cuyas narices no servían para nada útil, pero aún así, tenían ojos para ver, ¿o no? Además, Shippo y Kirara estaban con ellos.

—Yo... Su olor me trajo hasta aquí —explicó Inuyasha en su defensa, refiriéndose al lobo ese—. Estoy seguro.

—¿Olor? —El pequeño Shippo olfateó el aire y al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, torció su boca en una mueca de preocupación—. ¿No me digas que viniste siguiendo el rastro de Kouga?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió desdeñosamente, y todos se voltearon hacia él, atónitos.

—¡Ay, pero que tonto eres! —Exclamó el zorrito—. Se supone que debías seguir _tu_ olor y no el de él. Ahora estás en _su _cuerpo.

El híbrido, en cuerpo de hombre lobo, abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Qué había dicho? Una gota de sudor resbaló por las sienes de los presentes ante la torpeza de Inuyasha.

—En ese caso, no hubiese sido mejor que siguieras el aroma de la señorita Kagome? —sugirió, sabiamente, el monje, y todos asintieron a su favor.

¡Rayos!

Ahora sí que estaba encolerizado y fastidiado. ¿Por qué diablos todo parecía estar en su contra?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Corriendo velozmente, atravesó los vastos bosques, sin detenerse, olfateando de vez en cuando el aire, sólo para cerciorarse que no lo estuvieran siguiendo. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que, de momento, no habría peligro de ser encontrado, por lo que decidió detenerse en un claro, junto a un cristalino riachuelo. Su _presa_ debía tener mucha sed también, después del viaje de casi una hora. Su garganta había sido expuesta a un constante esfuerzo en el trayecto.

—¡Qué me sueltes! —exigió Kagome por enésima vez a su secuestrador, pataleando incansablemente sobre su fuerte hombro.

Kouga suspiró. Sí, así había sido durante todo el camino hasta aquí. Griteríos, golpes, jaloneos y hasta mordidas. Un reto sólo para machos rudos y temerarios.

Había tenido la esperanza que Kagome se calmara, pero por el contrario, ella nunca se rindió, demostrando su fuerte carácter, casi indomable. Esa mujer, realmente, tenía muchas energías. Le impresionaba. Era curioso pensar que, hace algún tiempo atrás, se habían conocido en similares circunstancias. Sonrió ante tan nostálgico recuerdo.

—Ven a beber un poco de agua —instó el platinado, después de bajarla de su hombro y caminar tranquilamente hacia el riachuelo, sin mirarla—, está fresca.

Debía admitirlo, no fue nada sencillo ignorar el inquietante cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, que la simple presencia de la muchacha le provocaba. ¡Ni hablar de la delicada fragancia femenina que estuvo perturbándolo durante todo el camino! Estaba casi convencido, que debía tratarse de algún tipo de efecto secundario, causado por el intercambio con el perrucho de Inuyasha.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes, Kouga? —Reclamó Kagome, por su lado, después de salir de su estupor—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

En silencio, Kouga observó su nuevo reflejo en la cristalina agua, y vio a un hombre mitad bestia de cabellos plateados muy bien conocido, y ciertamente, odiado. En verdad, ese era él. ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de su rival! El horrible olor a perro que despedía ahora su piel, le desagradaba en gran manera. No obstante, no podía decir que todo ese desprecio se enfocara enteramente a Inuyasha. En realidad, no lo detestaba tanto como profesaba. De hecho, debía reconocer que, de no ser por el amor de Kagome que estaba en juego, ellos dos hasta se llevarían bien. Bueno, al menos mejor que ahora. Después de todo, ese pulgoso no era tan mal sujeto, y sólo luchaba por el mismo objetivo…

Las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron instintivamente y su mirada dorada se tornó triste, adquiriendo a los pocos instantes, un brillo singular, lleno de esperanza y determinación. Sí, no se sentía nada cómodo con el intercambio, pero si ésta era una oportunidad para quedarse con la mujer que amaba, no renegaría de su actual apariencia. Tal vez, de esta forma, ella lo aceptaría por fin.

—Kagome…

Decidido, tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesto a encarar a la muchacha, volteándose a ella con valentía. Fue algo involuntario, y magnético al mismo tiempo. En cuanto sus ojos dorados tuvieron contacto visual con los chocolates de ella, todo a su alrededor dejó de girar. Sus sentidos se turbaron, y como si fuese preso de un extraño hechizo, su cuerpo tomó vida propia, llegando junto a ella en un parpadeo.

Levemente asustada, Kagome intentó retroceder un paso, pero antes de lo esperado, dos fuertes brazos se aferraron vehementemente a su cintura, impidiéndole todo escape.

—¿Pe-pero qué estás haciendo? ¡De-déjame! —balbuceó inquieta, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino para alejarlo—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Me temo que sí... —dijo en un susurro, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. Te amo, Kagome, desde el primer momento en que nuestros destinos se encontraron...

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró precipitosamente, golpeándole cada latido enérgicamente como el tambor de una orquesta militar. Fuerte, y seguro, impactando cada pálpito en su pecho. Su respiración se volvió forzada y sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad carmín, debido a la inquietante cercanía del hombre.

—N-no digas eso... yo... yo no... —la penetrante mirada dorada la estaba perturbando. Tragó fuertemente saliva cuando el platinado la acercó un poco más, permitiendo que sus pechos chocaran—. P-por favor... Kou-Kouga...

Apenas logró recordar quien verdaderamente era. Se sentía nerviosa, pero sobre todo, muy confundida. Las reacciones traicioneras de su propio cuerpo, ante el roce del de Inuyasha, la hacían flaquear torpemente... y eso, no era nada bueno. Necesitaba recordarse mil veces, que el que tenía casi sobre ella, no era su amado.

—Mi querida Kagome, no me niegues la dicha de ser mi mujer. Estoy seguro que, solamente yo, puedo hacerte realmente feliz —indicó el platinado, sumergido en una especie de trance—. Te amo...

La azabache sintió su aliento chocar tortuosamente contra su rostro, e involuntariamente, sus ojos chocolates se desviaron hacia los labios masculinos... ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Estaba perdida! Cuánto tiempo había esperado por una declaración similar del medio-demonio, y ahora, finalmente... ¡No! No podía confundirse de esta manera. Él no era Inuyasha...

—No, no puedo, no podría... yo... yo amo a Inuyasha.

Kouga se paralizó ante aquella declaración y sus ojos dorados se ensancharon a causa de la impresión. Las palabras de Kagome taladraron cruelmente en su cerebro, sacándolo, bruscamente, de su encantamiento. Y, de repente, como si la lava acumulada de un volcán ejerciera una incalculable presión sobre su cabeza para emerger, su ira se incrementó hasta estallar.

Furioso y completamente cegado, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y la tumbó sobre el césped, apresándola con sus fuertes manos sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Es a él a quién estás viendo ahora, y aún así… ¡¿no puedes aceptarme? —cuestionó encrespado, con su respiración pesada a causa del brusco movimiento.

Preso de sus sentimientos, buscó desesperadamente un indicio en la asustada mirada chocolate, que le indicara, que aún tenía una mínima esperanza de conquistarla. Bajó sus ojos a la boca entreabierta de la mujer, y tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil ante ella. Inconscientemente, le soltó una mano para acariciar la suave mejilla femenina, al tiempo que su rostro descendía magnéticamente al de ella. Por sólo una vez, quería probar aquellos suaves y sonrosados labios. La haría cambiar de opinión…

Inesperadamente, su acción se vio interrumpida, cuando los finos dedos de Kagome tocaron sus labios para detenerlo. Sorprendido, abrió sus párpados, encontrándose con una mirada triste, sintiendo al mismo tiempo, una delicada caricia sobre su mejilla.

—Pero tú no eres él…

Por alguna razón, el enloquecedor hechizo de amor perdió el efecto sobre él, permitiéndole ver nuevamente con claridad. Bajo su cuerpo, estaba la mujer que más amaba sobre la tierra, y sin embargo, después de aquella revelación, su mente logró razonar. Sintió su corazón fragmentarse en mil pedazos, y sin que lo pudiese controlar, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Por favor… perdóname… —rogó Kouga, abrazándose fuertemente a ella, arrepentido por sus acciones, pero sobre todo, dolido por el definitivo rechazo.

La azabache, le acarició dulcemente la cabellera plateada, queriendo consolarlo, sin importarle que él la estuviera aplastando con su cuerpo. Aún no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido exactamente, pero comprendía el dolor de un corazón roto a la perfección. No hubiese querido causárselo, pero supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, dentro de toda esta conmoción, nunca se imaginó, que ambos estuvieran siendo vigilados por un par de orbes celestes, que destellaban, llenos de ira y celos, detrás de varios arbustos.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Sí, bueno, Kouga me dio mucha pena a mí también, pero era necesario. No se preocupen, él estará bien, y resultará de mucha utilidad en el próximo capítulo ^^. En cuanto a la persona que los vio en el último momento, apuesto a que ya sabrán de quién se trata :P.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con cada uno de sus comentarios *-*. No he pasado por muy buenos momentos, así que, cada palabra suya, ha sido una enorme sonrisa en mis tristes y estresados días ^^. Por eso, mis especiales agradecimientos a: **Lady Paola Higurashi**, **Sexy Style**, **MikoAucarod**, **luniitaturksa**, **chibi. alexandra**, **Ahome23**, **Kagome Nekko**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Hanabi. ness**, **Kira Rydle**, **lindakagome**, **Ranka Hime**, **hanniane**, **Sarys**, **AyaAndPame**, **SaKuRaKu**, **inuykag4ever**, **the-rasmus-live**, **Faby Sama**, **KaterineC**, **ELOWYN3**, **Iuskis** y **Gata de la Luna**. Y, por supuesto, sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que prefieren permanecer en el anonimato.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos ^^.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^

P.D.: A ver si Fanfiction ya deja de darnos tantos problemas, y permite _loguearnos_ sin problemas. Justo cuando una tiene algo de tiempo, la página da guerra u_u xD. En fin, por ahora todo bien ^^.

P.D.2: Odio cuando la página me borra nombres en los agradecimientos, sólo porque llevan un "punto" en medio ¬¬.


	7. Amorosa fraternidad

**Capítulo 7: Amorosa fraternidad**

Un estruendoso crujido hizo temblar la superficie terrestre, cuando el grueso tronco de un árbol centenario se derrumbó sobre otros, arrastrándolos consigo. Los pequeños animales del bosque y varias aves, salieron despavoridos de sus refugios al percibir el peligro.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó furioso, el causante de todos esos destrozos.

Sumergido en la ira, el dolor y la amargura, golpeó una y otra vez contra el suelo, dejando un agrietado hoyo como marca de sus consecutivos puñetazos. Su mano ya estaba levemente ensangrentada, pero no le importó, ni le prestó atención. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en el recuerdo de su reciente y jamás imaginado descubrimiento en el bosque. Y, ciertamente, lo estaba matando lentamente por dentro, resquebrajando cada fibra de su ser. El abismo del infierno mismo se había abierto bajo sus pies con sólo verlos juntos y en aquella posición comprometedora.

¿Kouga y Kagome abrazados de manera íntima? ¡Esto debía ser un complot en su contra!

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, haciéndolos temblar, y sus dientes crujieron por la presión ejercida sobre su mandíbula. Su mirada celeste se fijó en un punto indefinido entre las astillas de la derrumbada madera, mientras imaginaba mil cosas sobre ellos dos.

Casi pudo escuchar sus risas de burla y frases presuntuosamente insinuantes dirigidas hacia él. Incluso vislumbró al miserable de Kouga, ahora, en SU cuerpo, abrazando vehementemente a Kagome, y ella, correspondiéndole gustosa, hasta el punto de dejarse besar y explorar, mientras sus prendas de vestir se desprendían de ella y…

¡NOOO! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡De ninguna manera!

Inuyasha se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, desechando rápidamente cada una de aquellas tortuosas ideas, que amenazaban con hacerlo estallar en un remolino de cólera. ¡Kagome no podía engañarlo de ese modo, mucho menos cambiarlo por ese lobo impostor! Kouga debió engañarla de alguna manera para que ella accediera a dejarse acorralar así.

Cómo se arrepentía no haberse abalanzado sobre ellos para separarlos y darle a ese miserable de Kouga una paliza, aun sabiendo que destrozaría su propio cuerpo en el acto. No le hubiese importado, cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarlos juntos. Pero, la impresión del momento había frustrado todo pensamiento asesino, paralizando sus movimientos. Por el contrario de la orden impuesta sobre su cerebro, sus piernas lo alejaron del lugar, y sin premeditarlo, terminó por salir corriendo como un maldito cobarde.

¿La verdad? Tuvo miedo... Miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad y que Kagome hubiese dejado de quererlo en algún momento, pese a haberle prometido permanecer a su lado.

—Kagome no… no puedes hacerme esto… —musitó quedamente, atrapado en su propia agonía.

¡La inseguridad lo estaba matando!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Desde la rama de un frondoso árbol, un curioso duendecillo, —no más grande que una ardilla—, observó al alterado y entristecido híbrido, con algo de preocupación. No se explicaba cómo él, siendo un individuo extremadamente impulsivo y testarudo, había terminado perdiendo el control para luego desmoronarse en su propia frustración. Desde un inicio, siempre pensó que, el espíritu fuerte del platinado, lo impulsaría a luchar por lo que realmente quería, es decir, aquella muchacha de cabellos azabaches, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Era extraño que su hechizo mostrara tales reacciones adversas a los realmente deseados. No comprendía cómo sus intensiones de emparejar a una humana con el medio-demonio se había complicado hasta tal punto. Por supuesto que, los inesperados intercambios surgidos en el trayecto, habían tenido gran parte de culpa en todo este lio, pero de algo sí estaba muy seguro: ¡La magia nunca se equivocaba! Y, él tampoco…

Sólo sería cuestión de esperar un poco y… ¡Oh! Alguien más había hecho acto de presencia en aquel deplorable cuadro.

Un sonrisa perspicaz surcó los pálidos labios, acentuando las arrugas del rostro del mágico ser. No, no hacía falta intervenir y aunque, por unos instantes, dudó, continuaría como un silencioso espectador...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inuyasha no se percató, en absoluto, de la figura que, lentamente, se acercaba a él a sus espaldas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, hasta que, de repente, una fuerte mano se posó sobre su hombro, instándolo a voltearse. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar a ver de quién se trataba, un enérgico golpe cayó sobre su rostro, tirándolo hacia atrás con brusquedad. ¡¿Qué demonios?

Adolorido, se incorporó de medio cuerpo, limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre de la comisura de su labio, al tiempo que su celeste mirada buscaba a su atacante. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta al reconocer rápidamente al agresor y de un salto, se puso de pie, en posición defensiva.

—Maldición, Sesshomaru, ¡¿por qué me golpeaste?

—Ver tu cara de compungido me estaba dando náuseas —respondió el platinado, escuetamente, y de manera frívola.

Oh, sí, ésa había sido una verdadera demostración de un afectivo cariño entre hermanos. Inuyasha permaneció callado unos instantes, antes de poder reaccionar y pensar en una pronta respuesta, que lo sacara de aquella situación tan incómoda.

—¡¿A ti, qué te importa? —refutó—. ¡¿Por qué no mejor te largas y me dejas en paz?

Sí, nada más inteligente que mandar lejos a su odioso e inútil medio hermano. No obstante, por el contrario de lo que esperaba, la mirada que cayó sobre él, le provocó un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal. Los ojos dorados le transmitieron una lacerante frialdad que lo paralizó, y sin embargo, había algo diferente en ellos. No estaba seguro si su percepción era correcta, pero creyó notar un dejo de un reproche indulgente en aquellos orbes. No, seguramente, debía ser su imaginación. Sí, claro, como si algo así pudiese ser posible.

—Nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos tú —aclaró Sesshomaru autoritariamente, sin inmutarse.

El moreno de coleta alta apretó su mandíbula y le mostró los colmillos en una mueca de hastío. Como siempre, su hermano demostrando su "rango superior", llevándole la contraria. ¡Lo detestaba! Como se arrepentía de haberle dicho que lo quería. Pero había que ser francos; lo había hecho únicamente para revertir el hechizo del intercambio con él. Lo curioso era que, según la anciana de la aldea, la reversión sólo funcionaba al confesar sentimientos sinceros y, de ningún modo, fingidos. ¡Muy raro!

Una verdadera lucha entre celeste y dorado había dado inicio por varios silenciosos segundos. Sus miradas, penetrantes, hostiles y retadoras, despedían electrizantes chispas, capaces de asesinar a cualquiera en ese momento con sólo un vistazo. ¿Quién ganaría tan feroz encuentro? Pues, como era de esperarse, Inuyasha perdió honoríficamente, terminando por cortar el tenso contacto visual. Su hermano era muy conflictivo.

—Entonces, haz lo que quieras —bufó, declarando su derrota—, sólo... déjame tranquilo —musitó bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible para el oído desarrollado del demonio de blancas vestiduras.

—¡Sí que eres estúpido! ¿De verdad crees que lloriqueando como una niñita, la recuperarás? —Insinuó el platinado impasiblemente, refiriéndose, por supuesto, a Kagome—. Ese cuerpo te ha hecho más débil de lo usual. ¿No se supone que la estructura de un demonio lobo es más fuerte que la de un patético híbrido?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

Inuyasha se volteó rápidamente hacia Sesshomaru, mostrándole sus puños. Le gruñó furioso, dispuesto a hacerle tragar sus malditas palabras. ¿Quién se creía para decirle esas cosas, y encima, compararlo con ese sarnoso? Siempre buscando algún motivo para humillarlo y aplastar su moral con el más mínimo comentario.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no vas y se la quitas a ese lobo usurpador? Sí ella realmente te corresponde, entonces, no deberías tener problemas —indicó, monótonamente—. Por lo general, los demonios solemos reclamar nuestras presas, y no rogar por ellas, pero al ser tú un híbrido, supongo que las cosas son algo diferentes.

Las pasivas palabras de Sesshomaru le bajaron todas sus defensas, relajando inmediatamente sus tensionados músculos. La sensación de un baldazo de agua fría cayó sobre él, dejándolo sorprendido y sin habla. ¿Qué le había dicho? Acaso… ¿acaso le había dado una especie de consejo? No, eso no era posible. Sesshomaru nunca haría algo semejante, ¿o sí? Sabía que él lo odiaba demasiado como para comenzar a portarse diferente. ¡Era absurdo!

—O-Oye…

—¡Señor Sesshomaruuuuuu!

Antes que el moreno de ojos celestes pudiera formular su frase y salir de dudas, una chillona voz interrumpió la _fraternal_ conversación. Jaken y Rin llamaban por su amo tras encontrarlos. Por lo visto, el platinado los había dejado, momentáneamente, atrás para encontrarse _casualmente_ con él en el bosque. Sí, muy peculiar.

Ambos se voltearon en dirección a la niña humana y el sirviente de piel verdosa. Sesshomaru, simplemente, caminó hacia ellos, en silencio y sin voltearse, dejando a Inuyasha con la mente confundida y sus pensamientos revueltos. Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, a medida que lo veía alejarse, finalmente, despertando su espíritu del deprimente letargo en el cual había caído.

Bien, tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, o sólo por un instante, el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, alterando las leyes de la naturaleza. A lo mejor, había sido cosa de algún efecto secundario del antelado intercambio entre ellos, ¿quién sabe? Lo realmente importante ahora era: ¡Recuperar a SU Kagome y SU cuerpo! No se explicaba cómo había podido siquiera pensar en rendirse. ¡Inaudito!

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, sarnoso! —proclamó decidido, emprendiendo su carrera al mismo lugar, en donde había visto a Kouga y Kagome por última vez.

A la distancia, Sesshomaru lo observó y esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa antes de girarse nuevamente en dirección contraria. Aún en contra de su voluntad, había hecho su asquerosamente buena acción del día. Sin duda, ¡ésta sería la última vez!

Ya vería ese tal duende de la unión lo que le esperaba cuando lo encontrara, por haber convertido su odio y apenas tolerancia hacia su hermano en una _amorosa fraternidad_…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Cree que se encuentren bien, su excelencia?

La intranquilidad de la joven exterminadora se hizo notar, mucho más después que la anciana matriarca les mencionara acerca de los extremos peligros del bosque encantado, que cercaba una parte de la aldea. Su amiga, estaba allí dentro gracias al impulsivo de Kouga, que se la había llevado, haciendo "buen uso" del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Si bien, todo el grupo —incluyendo Kagome— estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse contra criaturas sobrenaturales, de extraordinarias capacidades y enormes tamaños, lidiar contra seres mágicos era otra cosa. Claro que, según la anciana, no todos los seres eran específicamente de ente mágico. De acuerdo a sus explicaciones, también había monstruos y bestias jamás antes vistas, que podían poner en peligro la vida de cualquier humano.

—¿Qué pasará con Kagome? —inquirió Shippo, uniéndose a la inquietud de la castaña—. Ella dejó su arco y las flechas…

—Tranquilos, la señorita Kagome no se encuentra sola. Kouga sabrá protegerla muy bien en caso que sucediera algo —indicó el monje Miroku, consoladoramente—. Además, Inuyasha ya debió haberse reunido con ellos.

—Justamente eso es lo que me preocupa —indicó Sango, apoyando la quijada sobre sus recogidas rodillas. La pequeña Kirara saltó sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

—Conociendo al jefe, seguro que comenzará a pelearse con Inuyasha en cuanto lo vea —habló Hakkaku, esta vez, volteando a ver a su compañero con cierto nerviosismo.

En completa sincronía, el pequeño grupo alzó sus miradas al cielo, visualizando aquella situación de la mejor manera posible, pero no tardaron mucho en advertir el caos dentro de su nube de imaginación: Inuyasha y Kouga golpeándose e insultándose con palabras vulgares, echándose la culpa el uno al otro por el intercambio de sus cuerpos, mientras Kagome trataba de separarlos. Nada extraordinario ni novedoso. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Sólo que alguna bestia extraña cayera _casualmente_ enamorada de Kagome y se la llevara en un descuido del par de rivales, mientas discutían entre ellos. Eso sí que podría ser un problema…

Todos suspiraron y agacharon sus cabezas con derrota.

—Por el bien de todos, espero que su amigo híbrido y ese demonio lobo unan sus fuerzas para salir de ese bosque —intervino la anciana matriarca, que había permanecido junto a ellos—. Ya empieza a oscurecer y no sería bueno que descuidaran a esa jovencita.

Todos parpadearon, mientras sus cerebros asimilaban la reciente advertencia de la señora. De pronto, un ruido un tanto bullicioso los distrajo. Todos se voltearon a la vez para mirar a su costado derecho, reparando en una peculiar figura delgada, equipada con una olla, una sartén, ropajes gruesos de invierno forrados de paja y una pala metálica. ¿Un espantapájaros? No, ese curioso personaje de improvisada armadura casera era…

—Yosuke, hijo mío, ¿a dónde piensas ir, vestido de esa manera tan extraña? —inquirió la vieja matriarca, escudriñando a su nieto de pies a cabeza.

—Iré al misterioso bosque encantado a rescatar a la señorita Kagome, y no me detendrás, abuela —respondió el hombre con determinación—. No puedo permitir que a mi amada le suceda algo.

La anciana estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. El hecho que su nieto quisiera exponerse al peligro, la ponía sumamente nerviosa; y no obstante, ésta era la primera vez, que él mostraba algo de valentía por una bella y joven mujer. Aún así, estaba convencida que su presencia en la "misión de rescate", no sería más que un conflicto para todos, por no mencionar que un estorbo también. Además, al estar esa jovencita aún bajo aquel encantamiento de seducción, sería difícil que Yosuke se controlara al verla. En ese estado, ¿cómo pretendería siquiera protegerla? Sería un suicido, aparte de tener que competir contra un híbrido y un demonio lobo, igualmente enamorados…

—¿En verdad cree que una olla como casco, una sartén como pechera y una pala le serán de suficiente protección contra los monstruos? Sólo logrará que las bestias lo vean como una presa fácil —indicó Sango, gentilmente, haciéndolo dudar. Como experimentada exterminadora que era, sabía que esa vestimenta ridícula sería inútil.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sango —acotó el monje, asintiendo con su cabeza—. Morirás antes de llegar con la señorita.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañan?

La petición del delgado hombre tomó al pequeño grupo desprevenido. Si por un lado, todos estaban algo preocupados por sus amigos, por el otro, no querían meterse en los conflictos amorosos de ellos. Un trío ya era bastante, no hacía falta formar un cuarteto, mucho menos un grupo múltiple.

—Oh, qué sueño tengo, ¿ya vieron la hora? —disimuló Ginta, fingiendo un bostezo y Hakkaku asintió a su favor, uniéndosele.

—A decir verdad, yo también me siento un poco cansado —indicó Shippo, nerviosamente—. Los acompañaría, pero de todas maneras, el bosque no sería un lugar seguro para alguien pequeño como yo.

Yosuke le dirigió una esperanzadora mirada a los dos únicos valientes que quedaban y que parecían no acobardarse con excusas baratas. Sango y Miroku sintieron caer una gota de sudor de sus sienes al estar indefensos y, finalmente, soltaron un derrotado suspiro. Vaya amigos y que amorosa forma de demostrar su fraternidad. ¡Horda de cobardes!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última palabra que había pronunciado, tampoco en qué momento se había calmado la hiriente punzada en su corazón. Ahora, sólo era consciente de la sensación de alivio y comprensión en su oprimido pecho. Se sentía mejor después de desahogar su frustración, de manera algo vergonzosa, pero liberadora, al fin y al cabo. No era fácil aceptar el hecho de nunca ser correspondido por la mujer que amaba, pero ya lo superaría. Después de todo, siempre lo supo.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Vio, por reiterada vez, su reflejo en el agua del cristalino riachuelo, dándose cuenta que, realmente, no podría vivir con esa apariencia. Tan sólo se engañaría a sí mismo; era razonable que Kagome no lo aceptara sólo por estar en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Ella, realmente, lo quería, y él, no podía hacer más que resignarse.

—¿Entonces, lo harás? —inquirió la muchacha después de un largo momento de silencio, tras verlo de pie y, aparentemente, más calmado.

Aún no estaba segura de haberlo podido convencer de aceptar las condiciones para la reversión del hechizo, mucho menos después de haber tenido que rechazarlo. Una pena en realidad. Kouga era un buen hombre, pero al corazón no se le podía mandar. Por fortuna, no se había dejado llevar por el momento, accediendo a besarlo por creer que se trataba de Inuyasha. Hubiese sido un terrible error. En verdad, fue muy difícil, no obstante, al ser sus voces lo único que no se había intercambiado, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y hablar, posteriormente, con él.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción —respondió el platinado, encogiéndose de hombros para luego voltearse hacia ella—. Esa bestia tiene mucha suerte, aunque no le haré tan fáciles las cosas tampoco...

—Gracias por comprenderlo, Kouga.

—Descuida, de todas maneras no pensaba quedarme así para siempre. El olor a perro me es demasiado insoportable —se burló y a la azabache se le escapó una risita—. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos. Ven, yo te llevaré.

Sin oportunidad a réplicas y sin previo aviso, Kouga alzó sorpresivamente a Kagome en brazos, para llevarla cargando de regreso a la seguridad de la aldea. Ella se sonrojó, y aunque ya hubiesen dejado la cuestión de sus sentimientos aclarada, la penetrante mirada dorada del hombre lobo —dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha— aún la ponía algo nerviosa. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, la azabache recostó suavemente su cabeza en el firme pecho masculino y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma del platinado, permitiéndose soñar y sumergirse, un momento, en su mundo de fantasías.

_«Inuyasha…»_, evocó su nombre en sus pensamientos. Qué lindo sería estar así con él.

—Maldita sabandija, ¡más te vale quitarle tus sucias manos a Kagome!

Y ése fue el fin de su maravillosa utopía romántica. ¿Cómo no reconocer aquella voz masculina? La inesperada y repentina llegada de cierto moreno de coleta alta y ojos celestes, esfumó rápidamente todo encanto. De no ser por la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su platinado acompañante, quizás, no se hubiese preocupado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? —lo retó Kouga, intencionalmente, e Inuyasha gruñó, colérico.

—Entonces, tendré que acabar contigo —amenazó.

—Eso quiero verlo —aceptó el platinado, sonriendo confiadamente. Depositó suavemente a Kagome en el piso y la colocó atrás de él—. ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? —Sugirió—. Aquel que gane esta pelea, accederá primero a decir las "palabras mágicas" para romper el hechizo, y también se quedará con Kagome.

—¡¿Que qué?

Kagome estaba atónita y… molesta. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando Kouga? ¿Cómo se atrevía a usarla en una apuesta de esa índole? ¡Esto era absolutamente descabellado! Además, dudaba mucho que Inuyasha aceptara semejante tontería.

—Me parece perfecto —aceptó él, dejándola de piedra.

¡Esto era una locura! ¡¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de los nervios y coraje? De seguro, en su vejez, moriría por un ataque de estrés acumulado de años pasados, si es que no lo hacía ahora. Ya sabía que la fraternidad de ese par era demasiado _amorosa_ como para separarlos, pero de todas maneras, ésa no era justificación suficiente para comportarse como un par de niños. Meterse entre ellos sería un suicidio, y no porque no pudiese ponerle fin a todo con un "abajo", sino más bien por tratarse de una lucha en la que dos hombres se disputaban, específicamente, por ella. Entonces, ¿sería mejor ponerse de parte de uno de los dos? Su preferencia era algo obvia.

Justo cuando Kagome iba a refutar algo para calmar los ánimos de ambos, una enorme sombra se postró detrás de ella. Una ráfaga de vapor caliente chocó contra su cuello, erizándole los vellos de su nuca. Tragó fuertemente saliva y cuando se dio valor para girarse, su rostro palideció. Por favor, ¡no más conflictos!

Continuará….

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí, después de un par de semanas de ausencia ^^. Igual no me tarde mucho, ¿verdad? xD Lo cierto es que he estado bajo mucho estrés no sólo de trabajo, sino también por cuestión de estudios y eso, así que espero comprendan que ya no podré actualizar cada semana como antes ^^'. Aún así, trataré de no demorar demasiado (como hasta ahora) y ser regular en las actualizaciones. Ya me conocen ;).

¿No les dije que Kouga se recuperaría rápido de su momento depresivo? xD Por otra parte, ¿quién se hubiese imaginado al gran Sesshomaru, mostrando su lado "afectivo" hacia su hermano menor? Parece ser bueno dando consejos, pero estas cosas, sólo la magia puede lograr :P.

Millones de gracias a cada uno de mis lectores, que me han estado animando estos días con sus lindos comentarios. En verdad me alegra leerlos: **Lady Paola Higurashi**, **Kira Rydle**, **Sexy Style**, **Akari Taisho-Kudo**, **lindakagome**, **the-rasmus-live**, **Hanabi. ness**, **MikoAucarod**, **Faby Sama**, **RominaZ**, **KaterineC**, **Ahome23**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **aries96**, **Ranka Hime**, **luniitaturksa**, **SaKuRaKu**, **inuykag4ever**, **ELOWYN3**, **aky9110**, **rose thane**, **Iuskis**, **danita-inu**, **Gata de la Luna** y **hanniane**. Sin olvidarme, por supuesto, de todas aquellas personas que aún me tienen miedo y no se atreven a escribirme para expresar sus opiniones xDDD.

Nuevamente, gracias por todo su apoyo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos ^^.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	8. Misión rescate

**Capítulo 8: Misión rescate**

—Se dice que dentro del misterioso bosque habita una criatura, capaz de transformarse en cualquier bestia, fuerte y hostil para intimidar a sus víctimas. Como sombra se pasea entre las penumbras de la noche, cazando sus presas sin piedad alguna. Sus grandes y afilados colmillos lo devoran todo a su paso hasta satisfacer su hambre…

La anciana matriarca ponía énfasis en cada palabra, gesticulando con las manos para activar las imágenes mentales de sus atentos oyentes. La luz de la fogata le ayudaba a proyectar sombras sobre el suelo, en el que todos estaban sentados, dándole a su narración un efecto más tenebroso.

—¿De-de verdad existe e-esa criatura en e-este bosque?

Con asombro, Shippo abrió grandemente sus ojos, volteándose ocasionalmente en dirección a la oscura frondosidad. Hakkaku y Ginta tragaron duramente saliva cuando la anciana asintió con su cabeza.

—Sin embargo… —la viejecilla continúo con su relato—, lo más peligroso de esa criatura no es el tamaño o apariencia que pueda adquirir, más bien es el hecho de poder tomar la forma de cualquier ser vivo, logrando mezclarse entre la gente y luego devorarla sin la menor sospecha.

—¡Qué horror! Eso quiere decir que, ¿podría, incluso, estar entre nosotros? —dijo Ginta, comenzando a temblar.

Todos se miraron entre sí con desconfianza, analizándose y esperando cualquier movimiento en falso. Pero, después de algunos minutos de absurdo silencio, suspiraron, aliviados, sabiendo que un monstruo devorador disfrazado no estaría temblando como castañuelas.

—Por fortuna decidimos no ir con los demás al bosque —afirmó Hakkaku, suspirando, aliviado.

El zorrito, la anciana y Ginta asintieron, concordantes, evaluando la seriedad del asunto y considerando la importancia de permanecer dentro de la seguridad de la aldea, sobre todo, durante horas nocturnas.

—Oigan, ¿pero eso no significa que… nuestros amigos puedan necesitar ayuda? —preguntó Shippo, repentinamente.

Sí, bueno, aunque ellos realmente se vieran necesitados de apoyo, la presencia de un pequeño zorrito mágico, una arrugada y canosa ancianita y dos miedosos hombres lobo, acarrearía sólo más problemas. Realmente, sólo serían un estorbo para sus valientes y fuertes amigos. Además, más valía un cobarde vivo, que un valiente muerto. ¡Sí, señor!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El frío viento de la noche soplaba con un agudo silbido, haciendo eco entre las secas enramadas de los árboles, como si fuese un travieso espíritu de la oscuridad. Las tenues sombras que se proyectaban con el fino rayito de luz de la luna creciente, daban la sensación de ser silenciosas criaturas ocultas, defendiendo el territorio invadido. El ulular de un búho resonó en el trasfondo, poniendo aún más nerviosos a los curiosos visitantes. Y, aunque estuviesen muy acostumbrados a viajar por bosques durante horas de la noche, éste, definitivamente era diferente.

Sango se aferró fuertemente a su Hiraikotsu, preparada parar utilizarlo en cualquier momento si el caso lo ameritaba. Miroku iba muy cerca, detrás de ella, sujetando su báculo, listo también para atacar. Las extrañas presencias que se sentían a su alrededor eran impresionantes, además de cuantiosas.

—A-amigos, estoy pensando que ve-venir al bosque n-no fue muy buena idea —consideró un tembloroso Yosuke, haciendo repicar sus utensilios protectores de cocina, pese a tener a Kirara como su guardaespaldas privada por si algo llegara a suceder.

Los pasos del monje y la exterminadora se detuvieron abruptamente cuando notaron dos ojos brillantes, observándolos desde unos arbustos. ¿Sería un monstruo?

—Cuidado, podría atacarnos —advirtió Sango, poniéndose protectoramente delante de todos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de una bestia, apareció un pequeño y lindo conejito.

—Ya lo creo, este debe ser un terrible ataque de ternura —se rió Miroku, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla.

—Oh, que cosita más linda —la presencia del inofensivo animal ayudó a calmar los nervios de Yosuke, quien enternecido, se acercó y extendió su mano hacia el conejo para acariciarlo.

El roedor lo olfateó un poco y de repente, su hocico se agigantó, mostrando enormes y hambrientas fauces que estuvieron a punto de arrancarle el brazo al hombre. ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! Definitivamente, en ese bosque habitaban criaturas muy raras y peligrosas.

Sango quiso ayudarlo, pero, de la nada, una extraña serpiente risueña de tres cabezas, se dejó caer desde la rama de un árbol, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La mujer retrocedió varios pasos de la impresión, tropezándose junto a su boomerang. En su auxilio, Miroku la atrapó y la ayudó a equilibrarse. Pero, algo no andaba bien…

—¡Pervertido!

La misión de rescate no había sido elogiada, pues la exterminadora, en lugar de agradecérselo, lo golpeó con su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza, indignada. ¿Qué había pasado? Nada más y nada menos que la mano maldita del monje se había posado en la redonda y firme_ retaguardia_ de la mujer, no hallando de dónde más sostenerla para que no se cayera.

Sí, ni en el más temible de los momentos, el monje Miroku dejaba sus malas manías de tocar partes indebidas, pese a exponer miles de excusas no creíbles para defenderse.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La azabache estaba paralizada del terror. Sus ojos, grandemente abiertos, se rehusaban a apartarse de los filosos y alargados colmillos que se mostraban, hambrientos, delante de ella. El enorme hocico del animal —más grande que su cabeza misma—, se entreabrió ligeramente, escapándosele varios hilos de saliva que cayeron cerca de sus pies.

—I-Inu-yasha... Kou-Kouga... —apenas articuló con voz temblorosa, tratando de llamar la atención de los dos hombres.

—¡Acabaré contigo, sarnoso! —amenazó Inuyasha, afilando sus garras y mostrándole los colmillos a su rival—. ¡Prepárate!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, bestia! —gruñó el otro en respuesta, haciendo exactamente lo mismo—. Recuerda cumplir tu promesa de dejarme a Kagome una vez que te gane —Algo de provocación no le venía mal a nadie. A ver si ese tonto despertaba de una vez. Kagome se merecía más que esto.

—Chi-chicos…

—Keh, lo mismo digo lobo de pacotilla. Si yo gano, ¡te alejarás de ella para siempre! —refutó Inuyasha, muy confiado de poder vencer la competencia. De ninguna manera pensaba dejarle a la mujer que amaba en silencio a ese idiota—. ¡Kagome se quedará conmigo!

—Estás muy seguro de tus palabras, inútil. Pero, ¿qué hay de ella? ¿Realmente aceptaría quedarse contigo con tanto que la maltratas?

—¡¿Quién dice que yo…?

—¡AAAAAHHHH!

El grito despavorido de Kagome detuvo abruptamente la pelea de ambos. Cuando se voltearon a ver qué era lo que le sucedía, sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al reparar en la gigantesca criatura negra y escamosa, que la asechaba a muy pocos centímetros, aspirando su fragancia como a una flor… o en este caso, como a un pedazo de carne jugoso y apetitoso.

—¡Kagome!

—Que exquisitez... —se deleitó la bestia con voz extremadamente áspera. A Kagome se le erizaron los cabellos ante la idea de ser comida por ese monstruo de pesadilla—. Eres... Eres... ¡La mujer de mi vida! Ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Te llevaré conmigo y te convertirás en mi linda esposa.

Sorpresivamente, —y antes que Inuyasha y Kouga se abalanzaran sobre él—, las últimas dos frases del monstruo con la apariencia de un dragón, salieron en un tono ridículamente chillón y levemente nasal, cual payaso de una fiesta infantil; al mismo tiempo que sus bestiales y feroces facciones adquirieron rasgos dóciles y graciosas. Como un gigantesco reptil de peluche, la criatura se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de Kagome, la levantó y restregó su áspero rostro contra su suave mejilla, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes, cosa fea! —exigió, pataleando y forcejeando, tratando de soltarse de su agarre en un inútil esfuerzo.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Llevarse a Kagome con él? ¿Ese monstruo? ¡Por supuesto que no permitiría semejante atrocidad, mucho menos para que ella se convirtiera en la esposa de esa cosa! Inuyasha se encrespó al instante con sólo escuchar aquellas absurdas palabras, perdiendo la paciencia. Llevó inmediatamente su mano a su cintura, buscando a su Colmillo de Acero, pero para su mala suerte, no lo encontró. ¡Maldito intercambio! Lo había olvidado por un segundo. Entonces, no había más que usar sus puños. ¿Y Kouga? ¡¿Qué diablos hacía parado allí sin hacer nada?

Los enormes y amarillentos ojos del bestial reptil se posaron amenazadoramente sobre el platinado y el moreno, escrutándolos con burla y desprecio. Su sonrisa se expandió por todo su escamoso rostro, mostrando la fila de afilados colmillos, como la mandíbula misma de un atroz y hambriento tiburón. Y, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, infló su pecho y escupió una sustancia pegajosa y viscosa sobre ellos, sólo para distraerlos.

La muchacha se asustó, pero más que eso, se horrorizó cuando las temibles fauces del monstruo se abrieron nuevamente para ella, cerca de su cara. ¡La iban a comer!

—¡INUYASHAAAAAA!

Un largo lengüetazo recorrió su cuerpo, acallándola y dejándola casi, instantáneamente, inconsciente debido a la sustancia adormecedora que poseía su sobrenatural saliva. El monstruo extendió sus enormes alas de murciélago y, con un "Puff", el gigantesco animal tomó forma humana, desapareciendo en el aire como por arte de magia con una notoria sonrisa triunfante.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Decidido a encontrar su pequeña y, ciertamente, desconocida presa, se introdujo en las profundidades de aquel misterioso bosque. Se concentró en la infinidad de presencias que percibía a su alrededor. Muchas de ellas, criaturas insignificantes que no se atrevían a acercársele, pero ninguna coincidente con la que buscaba. O al menos eso le indicaba su desarrollado olfato.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor Sesshomaru? —un poco somnolienta, la niña se restregó sus ojitos, desacelerando su paso.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y, francamente, estaba muy cansada. Por varias horas habían estado dando vueltas por aquel extraño bosque con animales nunca antes vistos. Ya ni siquiera sentía miedo como al principio.

—¡No seas imprudente, Rin! No molestes al señor Sesshomaru con tus preguntas tontas —la regañó Jaken, incluso antes que el platinado se animara a decir algo. El sirviente agilizó un poco su paso para ponerse al mismo nivel que su señor e informarse primero—. ¿A dónde vamos, amo bonito?

El gran demonio le dirigió una mirada asesina a su molesto sirviente, indicándole que se callara, pues no le permitía concentrarse. Éste obedeció sin dudar, sudando frío y tragando duro. Qué imprudente había sido, mejor no hubiese dicho nada. Pero, ¿por qué sólo se enfadaba con él, si la mocosa también había preguntado? Su mala suerte, sin duda.

Sesshomaru volvió a olfatear el aire y en la infinidad de aromas que se esparcían por variadas partes, creyó detectar algo, no demasiado lejos de allí. Tenía ligeras dudas de haber encontrado a la criatura, puesto que el olor que había memorizado de la piel de aquella humana con el hechizo de seducción, se mezclaba con el de ella y lo desconcentraba un poco.

_«Te encontraré, maldito duende», _se dijo a sí mismo con seguridad.

—_¡INUYASHAAA!_

O Tal vez no. Aquella voz femenina, en un tono exasperantemente elevado, le indicó que había estado siguiendo el rastro equivocado. ¿Cómo era posible? Su nariz jamás se equivocaba, aunque eso, aparentemente, no significaba que sus perturbados sentidos aún reaccionaran a aquel aroma floral y endemoniadamente tentador.

¡Maldita fuere su suerte! Ese duende sería más difícil de encontrar de lo que se imaginaba.

—Descansaremos aquí —fue su orden, suspirando internamente, fastidiado.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero más que eso, estaba frustrado y preocupado. No saber a dónde se había llevado esa extraña y fea criatura a Kagome, lo sacaba de quicio. El simple hecho de tener que quitarse esa cosa pegajosa que el monstruo les había arrojado encima, les había quitado mucho tiempo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a Kagome —indicó el moreno, emprendiendo su caminar.

—Gran idea. Sólo tengo una pequeña duda —acotó Kouga, siguiéndole los pasos, aceptando la tregua temporal. El rescate de la mujer, era más importante ahora—. ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla?

¡Muy buena pregunta! Después que ese monstruo se transformara y tomara la forma de una persona, simplemente se esfumó, desapareciendo con él su rastro y el de Kagome. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo recuperarla si ni siquiera sabían qué rumbo tomar?

Sin importar cómo, ¡la encontrarían, aunque tuvieran que buscarla toda la noche! ¡Misión rescate, en marcha!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El molesto zumbido de un zancudo perturbó su pacífico sueño. Frunció su entrecejo y movió su mano para espantar al bicho, evitando que la picara. Con algo de pesadez, abrió sus ojos chocolates lentamente, y lo primero que vio, fue el techo, de lo que parecía ser una habitación grande, y luego…

—Hola, mi bella durmiente —le susurró repentinamente una voz desconocida, cerca del oído.

Con un sobresalto, brincó de la suave superficie sobre la cual se encontraba, poniéndose abruptamente de pie para enfrentarse a su asechador. Su cara de espanto se relajó al ver únicamente a un hombre alto, de ojos almendrados, nariz aguileña, y de atlética complextura.

—¿Quién eres y en dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —inquirió dudosa, examinando el lugar en el que estaba, hasta que los recuerdos de un monstruo la golpearon de lleno—. ¡Espera! ¿Y ese demonio? ¿En dónde está?

El hombre la observó unos instantes en completo silencio, luego sonrió inocentemente como si nada pasara.

—Soy Henka, estás en mi guarida y estuviste dormida… hmmm, unas veinte horas, tal vez más —respondió el individuo, contando con sus dedos—. Tranquila, princesa, yo te rescaté de esos dos demonios. Te aseguro que ninguno de ellos te encontrará o te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

Cual galante en pleno cortejo, el hombre se arrodilló a los pies de su doncella, ofreciéndole sus servicios. Sin duda, uno más al que había flechado el desconocido Cupido feudal.

—¡¿Veinte horas? —se sobresaltó y con justa razón. ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto? Luego de su alteración, se dio cuenta de algo—. Eh, ¿esos dos demonios, dijiste? ¿Te refieres a Inuyasha y Kouga? —preguntó ingenuamente—. No, no, no, ellos no… ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso tu eres…?

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y su corazón a latir frenéticamente como si estuviese frente al asesino más buscado. Toda esa gentileza, debía ser parte de un macabro plan para confiarla y luego devorarla sorpresivamente. Sespués de todo, ¿no la había secuestrado por eso ese demonio, ahora con apariencia humana? No la engañaba.

—Cásate conmigo mi amor, y olvídate de esos perros rabiosos que no tienen nada que ofrecerte.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿También tu?

De acuerdo, tal vez sus conjeturas estaban equivocadas. ¡No podía creerlo! Era consciente de ser una chica bastante atractiva y, posiblemente, irresistible para algunos hombres, ¡pero esto era absurdo! Empezaba a considerar seriamente el estar bajo los efectos de algún tipo de hechizo, que volvía locos a todos los del género masculino. ¿Pruebas? El loco que tenía enfrente, que no le daba tregua a su monólogo de amor…

—Juntos, llegaremos a tocar las estrellas y viajaremos hasta la luna…

—Eh… ¿sabes qué? Tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco, así que… ¿por qué no darnos algo de tiempo, mientras tomamos caminos separados para conocer… a más personas? —sugirió, retrocediendo lentamente para llegar sutilmente a la salida. _«Eso, Kagome, muy ingenioso»_, se alabó a sí misma_._

—¿Separarnos? ¿Es que acaso no te gusto? —inquirió, haciendo temblar su labio inferior para que la muchacha lo compadeciera—. Entonces, ¿qué te parezco con este aspecto? —De pronto, el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, y en su lugar, apareció un enorme luchador de sumo, balanceándose de un lado a otro con su peso—. ¿O qué tal éste?... ¿Y éste otro?

Pasaron varias transformaciones, hasta que, de pronto, surgió la figura de un muy conocido hombre lobo de tez morena y ojos celestes. Kagome retrocedió varios pasos, impresionada.

—¿Kouga? ¿Cómo es que tu…?

—Ah, entonces sí te gustan de esta manera... —dijo Henka, esbozando una sonrisa seductora, caminando lentamente hacia ella hasta acorralarla contra una pared—. O quizás, ¿te parezcan más atractivos los platinados?

En un parpadeo, los ojos dorados de la figura de su amada tortura estaban delate de ella, mirándola con ferviente pasión. Sus dedos se alzaron sobre su quijada, atrapándola y obligando a su rostro a quedar a escasos centímetros de su masculina boca.

—I-Inu-Inuyasha… Y-yo… yo… —comenzó a balbucear la muchacha, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse en su pecho debido a la peligrosa cercanía.

¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella? Si tan sólo fuese el real, y aún así, estaba cayendo como una completa tonta. Maldito amor que no la dejaba ni ver ni pensar con claridad.

—Me tienes hechizado, mi bella doncella… no me explico cómo, pero desde que te vi, no puedo resistirme a tus encantos —explicó Henka seductoramente, aunque dándose cuenta de algo importante también—. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que no tengo deseos de comerme a mi víctima… comerte a besos tal vez, pero…

—¡A-ABAJOOOO!

Bien, eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla despertar de su fantasía, y que mejor manera que plantearse un improvisado escape, usando el poder del collar que usualmente llevaba Inuyasha en su cuello. Henka también lo llevaba ahora, así que, el efecto debería ser el mismo, ¿o no?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inseguro de que su sentido auditivo estuviese fallando, el moreno de ojos celestes alzó la cabeza al frente, mirando, segundos después, a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Nada. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

—¿Escuchaste algo?

¡PUUUM!

En realidad, no hizo falta esperar por una respuesta, mucho menos cuando su platinado acompañante cayó precipitosamente contra el suelo, estampándose, abruptamente y sin razón aparente, en él, tras ser arrastrado por la impresionante fuerza dominante en su collar. Sí, efectivamente, sólo existía una persona en el mundo capaz de lograr algo así con una simple palabra… Kagome. Después de un día entero buscándola desesperadamente, al fin, parecían estar cerca de ella. ¡Ya era hora! El segundo alba estaba muy cerca.

—A-auu…

El quejido adolorido de Kouga y ver la manera en que movía su pie de manera agonizante, fue más que suficiente para sentir algo de lástima por el pobre desdichado. Por esta vez, estaba agradecido del hechizo del intercambio y no ser él quien sufriera las consecuencias de uno de los agresivos "abajos" de Kagome. Mala suerte para el lobito.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con ojos grandemente abiertos, Henka observó aturdido a Kagome, moviendo sus peludas orejitas en señal de consternación. Allí estaba la azabache, con sus párpados fuertemente apretados y sus manos empuñadas a sus costados, aparentemente, esperando a que algo sucediera tras su poderoso grito. Tal vez, quería que viera algo bajo sus pies…

—¿Abajo, dónde? ¿Te asustó alguna araña? —preguntó el hombre, escudriñando el suelo con su mirada y alzando sus pies por si hubiese pisado algo involuntariamente—. Aquí no hay nada… ah, entiendo, lo que tú quieres es… _calor…_

Kagome parpadeó confundida al notar el fracaso del conjuro del collar. Era de suponerse, después de todo, era algo que sólo funcionaba en el Inuyasha original. Era una lástima, porque Henka empezaba a asustarla seriamente. No sabía si era su imaginación o si sus ojos dorados, realmente, habían adquirido un toque lascivo como si en cualquier momento se le fuese a echar encima. Y sí, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

—¡Nooo, déjame!

Con una ágil maniobra, logró esquivar el _aplastante ataque_ del platinado, llegando a la puerta. La abrió sin perder de vista a su peculiar agresor, y se dispuso a salir corriendo, poniendo un pie afuera.

—Cuidado, mi vida, si intentas escapar por allí, tú…

Demasiado tarde. Un segundo antes y se hubiese podido evitar una tragedia. Oh bueno, el amor era como el viento: sopla en las direcciones que quiere, y en algún momento, decide no volver nunca más.

Y así fue como terminó el fantástico amor de Henka, un mágico y místico ser del bosque encantado, capaz de tomar la forma de cualquier criatura que hubiese visto antes, atrayendo y luego devorarando a sus presas. Aunque, Kagome, resultara ser la primera, y seguramente, última que se le escaparía de sus garras.

El amanecer estaba muy cerca, así que sería mejor descansar para recuperar fuerzas después de tan ajetreado día.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—El… ¡el alba! —señaló Kouga, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Y qué tiene? —contestó despreocupadamente Inuyasha, hasta que su cerebro asimilara la información. Se volteó y notó como el relieve del horizonte comenzaba a aclararse—. ¿Ya es el segundo? ¡Demonios, el hechizo!

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¡Yo no me quiero quedar como "esto" para siempre! —dijo el platinado, empezando a desesperarse—. Además, yo no seré el primero en decirte "lo mucho que te quiero".

Las negruzcas tonalidades del cielo comenzaron a adquirir colores celestes y amarillentos, señal que el sol aparecería en cualquier momento. Increíble que estos dos aún tuvieran tiempo para discutir.

—¡Tú crees que yo sí? —se burló Inuyasha, igualmente indispuesto a confesarse primero—. Yo no tengo porqué decirte nada.

—No es momento para ponerse a discutir. ¡Echémoslo a la suerte! —sugirió Kouga, rápidamente. El moreno se encogió de hombros, aceptando la inteligente propuesta.

—Piedra, papel o tijera —exclamaron al unísono, haciendo tres repeticiones, de las cuales, Inuyasha resultó ser el ganador. Pura suerte.

—Bien —bufó Kouga, molesto—. Aunque seas una bestia apestosa y estúpida, supongo que te aprecio algo… no eres tan mala persona. Sí, te quiero tanto como el hermano que SIEMPRE QUISE ASESINAR.

—Keh, pues entonces estamos a mano, sarnoso. De haberte conocido en circunstancias diferentes, tal vez hasta nos llevaríamos un poco mejor. En verdad, te quiero tanto como el DOLOR A UNA MUELA…

Estupendo, las confesiones ya estaban hechas —con el mayor amor posible— y los primeros rayos del sol ya se podían apreciar en el relieve montañoso. Sin embargo, algo iba mal. ¡Sus cuerpos no se habían intercambiado aún! ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Oh, claro, la confesión de afecto, aunque fue enérgica, seguía siendo burlona y nada sincera. ¿Había tiempo para estos juegos? En absoluto. De modo que tuvieron que llegar a una silenciosa unanimidad.

—¡TE QUIERO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La mágica luz de la reversión del hechizo los envolvió inmediatamente y justo a tiempo, antes que el astro de fuego surgiera con todo su esplendor en el horizonte. Una corriente de aire los rodeó, y los hizo girar para volver a intercambiar sus almas a sus cuerpos correspondientes. Un escenario sobrenatural y mágico, acompañado de un grito femenino que resonó de fondo hasta el momento del eminente impacto contra la superficie terrestre… o en este caso, sobre uno de los individuos que acababan de profesarse _su amor_.

El brillo se extinguió y con ello, finalizó la ruptura del maldito hechizo que los había hecho sufrir hasta el último momento, logrando humillarlos finalmente. Kouga se frotó su cabeza y se incorporó de medio cuerpo, dándose cuenta que, ahora, tenía un peso encima de sus piernas.

—Oh, mi querida Kagome, ¡has vuelto! Y como un bello ángel, has caído del cielo a mis brazos.

—¡¿A quién le dices Kagome, sarnoso?

Oh, oh.

Al parecer, la misión rescate no había resultado como lo planeado, pero al menos habían logrado recuperar a Kagome, sana y a salvo, o al menos eso se podía decir.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Primeramente, quiero pedir disculpas por todos los problemas causados durante esta semana al intentar subir el capítulo. No he tenido a mi disposición una computadora, en la cual, pudiera sentarme tranquilamente para actualizar y agradecer los reviews. Por lo tanto, para no demorar más y tratar de ser cumplida con ustedes, intenté subir el capítulo a través de mi celular, pero me falló dos veces y siempre tiraba error o no les permitía ver más allá del capítulo anterior, cosa que me sacó de mis casillas y me hizo maldecir a Fanfiction xD. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes u_u.

Ahora, ya estoy en mi computadora y tras hacer algunas modificaciones finales en el capítulo y alargarlo un poco (como recompensa :P), espero que ahora sí ya no hayan más problemas y hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura ^^. Creo que ya no falta mucho para que esto se acabe…

De todo corazón, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron unos minutos para dejarme sus comentarios, alegrándome mis ajetreados días. Infinitas gracias, especialmente a: **MikoAucarod**, **lindakagome**, **Faby Sama**, **Abiy**, **ELOWYN3**, **Taishita Taisho**, **hanniane**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Ahome23**, **inuykag4ever**, **Hanabi. ness**, **aky9110**, **Kira Rydle**, **Sexy Style**, **tamyinu26**, **AkAnEyRaNmA**, **Iuskis**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Ranka Hime**, **KaterineC**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Lady Paola Higurashi**, **the-sasmus-live**, **akari hiroyuki** y **Aome-chan torres**. Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen sin comentar.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, su paciencia y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos ^^.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	9. Sólo un día

**Capítulo 9: Sólo un día**

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Con gran recelo y manos temblorosas, el hombre lobo señaló a la azabache acusatoriamente, sin que las palabras lograran salir de su boca. El que Kagome cayera casualmente entre sus brazos y sin daño alguno, le había proporcionado una gran alegría, sin lugar a dudas; sin embargo, grande había sido el susto cuando su amada mujer emitió un timbre masculino de su garganta, asemejándose su voz a la del perro apestoso.

—T-tu... —balbució, tras alejarse un metro de la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pasa, sarnoso? Parece que has visto a un fantasma —dijo ella, notando la palidez del rostro del moreno.

—No... ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Inuyasha?

—¿Quién más? ¿Naraku? No lo creo —se bufó la azabache—. ¡¿Qué te pasa? Te golpeaste en la cabeza, ¿o qué? —inquirió, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto, al sentir el tacto de su ligera ropa y la frescura de la brisa mañanera rozar sus desnudas piernas, se paralizó. Tragó duramente saliva, y descendió su mirada chocolate hacia su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ensancharon con horror, terminando por pegar el grito en el cielo. Acababa de perder su hombría...

—Agh, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

La voz femenina atrajo la atención de ambos, incitándolos a voltearse hacia ella. Y lo que vieron, fue a un platinado, incorporándose de medio cuerpo y frotándose adolorido su cabeza debido al golpe de la caída.

—¡¿Kagome? —preguntaron al unísono, algo dudosos.

—Sí, ¿por qué suenan tan sorprendidos? —Inquirió, revisándose la palma de la mano a ver si no había rastros de sangre—. ¿No me digan que se han vuelto a pelear y...?

Si en algún momento pensó que ya nada podría sorprenderla a estas alturas, se había equivocado. De la manera más sorprendente, vio a su doble, parada delante de ella, y se preguntó, ¿quién podría ser aquella criatura que había tomado prestada su imagen? Quizás, aquel ser extraño con capacidades de camaleón, que la había secuestrado inicialmente, pero cuando un mechón de cabello plateado cayó sobre su hombro, todo pareció cobrar sentido.

Sintiendo pánico, se revisó más minuciosamente las manos, notándolas más grandes, toscas y con garras en lugar de uñas. Sus ropas también habían sido cambiadas. Su uniforme había sido reemplazado por el traje rojo de las ratas de fuego, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa...

—¡¿ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE INUYASHA?

¡Éste no iba a ser un buen día!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Entonces, ¿no los encontraron?

El asombro en la pregunta del zorrito pelirrojo, sólo evidenció lo poco normal que había sido regresar sin sus amigos. Por lo general, nunca hubiesen vuelto sin ellos, al menos no sin estar seguros de que estuviesen bien, pero dadas las circunstancias de su miedoso acompañante y, además, las extrañas criaturas de este bosque, no habían tenido otra opción. Habían resistido más de veinticuatro horas allá dentro, ¿qué más se les podía exigir?

—Atravesar ese bosque es mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos —contestó Miroku, sintiéndose algo culpable por rendirse tan fácilmente—. No vimos ni rastro de ellos.

—Ellos estarán bien, estoy segura —acotó Sango, bajando el Hiraikotsu de su hombro.

Hakkaku, Ginta y Shippo intercambiaron sus miradas entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Al final, les tenían la suficiente confianza como para creer que sus extraviados amigos volverían sanos y a salvo, después de desaparecer por más de un día por allí. ¡Ellos eran muy fuertes, no había de qué preocuparse! Aunque, aún les quedaba una pequeña duda...

—Espero que sus amigos recordaran el plazo del intercambio —recordó la anciana matriarca, repentinamente—. Sólo tenían hasta el segundo alba y si no me equivoco, ése pasó hace unos instantes…

Oh, oh, muy buena observación. El pequeño grupo de oyentes parpadeó ante tal acotación y de manera unánime, todos voltearon a ver el horizonte, el cual se iluminaba con colores vivos y claros por los tempranos rayos del sol. ¿Cuál habría sido la resolución final de aquel intercambio? ¿Inuyasha y Kouga se habrían tragado su orgullo, logrando volver a la normalidad? Las probabilidades eran pocas, pero no nulas. Un claro ejemplo de un denominado milagro había sido con Sesshomaru. Entonces, las cosas no debieron terminar tal mal, ¿verdad?

La respuesta a su interrogante llegó mucho antes de lo esperado, cuando unas conocidas voces se dejaron escuchar en la entrada del bosque. Las figuras eran inconfundibles; sin embargo, había algo _extraño_ en ellos que les llamó mucho la atención…

—¡Ya deja de llorar, que no es para tanto! —regañó la azabache, cruzando molesta sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo que no? Sólo mírame... Yo... Yo... ¡Soy un hombreeee! —lloriqueó el platinado con voz chillona y curiosamente femenina en respuesta.

—¿Crees que yo estoy más feliz por esto que tú? —replicó— ¡Ésta es la tercera vez que me intercambian sin que pueda recuperar MI cuerpo una sola vez! —rezongó, señalándose a sí mismo con frustración.

—¡No le hables así, idiota! ¿Qué no ves que Kagome está sensible por todo esto? —intervino Kouga, defendiendo a la muchacha en cuerpo de híbrido. Se sentía extraño, sobre todo el tener que gritarle a la figura de ella—. No sabes cómo te entiendo, preciosa. No hay nada peor que tener que estar intercambiado con esta bestia —trató de consolarla, a su manera, claro estaba.

—¡Cállate, sarnoso, que tampoco fue agradable estar apestando a lobo por dos días enteros! —farfulló Inuyasha en respuesta, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas femeninas—. ¡Condenado duende del demonio! Cuando le ponga las manos encima...

Kagome se sorbió la nariz y agachó su cabeza, comprendiendo la condición y molestia de su enfurruñado acompañante. En verdad lo compadecía. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y, al mismo tiempo, un pequeño espasmo recorrió, repentinamente, su bajo vientre. Desde hace un rato, había algo que la estaba molestando y no sabía cómo decírselo a Inuyasha. Para ser más exactos, ésta una de las causas de su llanto. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué iba a hacer? La presión en su vejiga se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor y en estas condiciones, no quería, no se atrevía...

—Inu-Inuyasha... yo... yo quiero... —comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente, manteniendo su dorada mirada en el suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Los ojos chocolates de él obtuvieron su completa atención, pero antes que ella pudiese continuar, una voz fastidiosamente conocida los interrumpió. Por supuesto, es que ya habían llegado de vuelta a la aldea.

—Señorita Kagome, ¡ha regresado! —dijo el delgado hombre de cabellos rizados, recibiendo a los tres personajes en el camino. Bastó con ver a la muchacha para caer bajo sus encantos—. Amor mío, sabía que no podías estar lejos de mi por mucho tiempo —indicó, abrazándola de improvisto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, humano insolente? —gruñó la azabache, dándole un golpe a aquel que se había atrevido a tocar su cuerpo.

Al platinado se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien y Shippo detuvo abruptamente su emocionada carrera para lanzarse a los brazos de la muchacha al verla tan agresiva. Posiblemente, se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, y la vedad, no quería correr con la misma suerte que ese pobre humano flacuchento, que ahora se sujetaba, adolorido, su cabeza y retenía sus lágrimas.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron sus miradas con preocupación. Algo no andaba bien con esa Kagome y, definitivamente, ése no parecía ser Inuyasha, pese a su apariencia. Por un curioso presentimiento, sospecharon la causa. ¡Imposible! Buscaron a Kouga para obtener algún tipo de explicación, pero éste, únicamente, se encogió de hombros, dándoles a entender que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Podría ser que...? ¿Kagome? —inquirió Sango, nerviosamente, señalando al peli-plateado. Éste movió sus peludas orejas al escuchar su nombre, esquivó la mirada y asintió—. Entonces... ¿tú eres... Inuyasha? —señaló a la azabache que estaba con los brazos cruzados, obteniendo como respuesta un infalible _"keh"_—. ¡Cielos!

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Miroku esta vez, acercándose a ellos.

—Veamos... Estábamos peleando; apareció un monstruo dragón que se transformó en hombre y secuestró a Kagome —comenzó a relatar Kouga, sujetándose la barbilla, pensativamente, mientras recordaba—. La buscamos desesperadamente sin descanso; luego nos dimos cuenta que estábamos a sólo minutos del segundo alba. Discutimos, llegamos a un acuerdo y nos intercambiamos, y al abrir los ojos, Kagome estaba en mis brazos… creo que cayó del cielo. La cuestión es que esa bestia ya estaba en su cuerpo.

Con ojos grandemente abiertos, los presentes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas de la impresión, tras escuchar tan peculiar resumen. Esos tres sí que habían pasado toda una aventura y por fortuna, ninguno de ellos estuvo presente.

—¿Nuestro jefe lo logró? —preguntó Ginta, aún incrédulo—. Debió ser difícil.

—¡Bien hecho, Kouga! —lo felicitó el otro compañero, Hakkaku. El aludido sólo sonrió, aunque no muy convencido.

—Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo tienen esta vez? —inquirió Miroku con curiosidad.

Los aludidos se miraron, confundidos y perdidos. ¿Tiempo? Pensativos, Kagome e Inuyasha alzaron sus ojos al cielo como si fueran a encontrar la respuesta entre las vaporizadas nubes. Sus mentes empezaron a recordar, volviendo juntos al punto exacto del inesperado intercambio...

"_Terco es el corazón, grande es el amor. _

_El orgullo, sólo un obstáculo, que impide el nacimiento del esplendor. _

_Fuerte el sentimiento, proveniente de lo más profundo del alma. _

_Deberá ser reconocido minutos antes del alba. _

_Cámbiense ahora, pues aprenderán a valorarse en el tiempo. _

_Pero recuerden, sólo la confesión del verdadero amor los devolverá a su cuerpo."_

Por supuesto, aquel extraño poema debía tener la respuesta, aunque no mencionara nada de un lapso límite, ¿o sí? De todas formas, ¿por qué habían escuchado esa misteriosa voz? Con Sesshomaru fueron tres días y con Kouga, dos. Entonces, ¿ellos sólo tenían...?

—¡¿Hasta mañana? —exclamó la pareja al unísono, mirándose el uno al otro con espanto, dándose cuenta de su apurada situación.

—Vaya, no cabe duda de que ustedes son la pareja elegida —mencionó la anciana matriarca, pensativa—. Las almas errantes por fin encontrarán el camino que les ha trazado su destino.

Aunque los demás no lo entendieran, ella conocía muy bien la magia del duende de la unión. Él buscaba la harmonía de las parejas enamoradas, pero con todo lo sucedido, pudo darse cuenta que también cuidaba de las relaciones personales de cualquier testarudo que se negara a aceptar sus sentimientos. Según sus análisis, a la familia le daba tres días, por ser lazos, en sí ya irrompibles. Los amigos, por sus diferencias, pero con presencia incondicional, tenían dos días. El verdadero amor no necesitaba de rodeos ni de prejuicios, por eso sólo era un día. ¡Muy rotundo!

—¿De qué se preocupan? —intervino Miroku esta vez, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos, atrayéndolos a él—. Ustedes dos no deberían tener ningún problema para decirse lo mucho que se quieren. Incluso, podrían hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Qué dicen?

Las mejillas de Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron furiosamente. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves instantes, antes de sentirse intimidados y esquivarse nuevamente. Si bien era cierto que cada uno guardaba un sentimiento fuerte por el otro, ambos consideraban que ésta no era la manera para confesarse. No querían sentirse forzados, mucho menos observados. Estas cosas debían darse a solas y lejos de tanto metiche, que nada tenía que ver en un momento tan importante.

Kagome intentó, por todos los medios, ignorar los agitados latidos de su corazón, para dar paso al valor. Si bien le hubiese gustado algo de romanticismo, Inuyasha no accedería nunca, a menos que ella tomara la iniciativa. De todos modos, sabía que él la quería, a su manera, claro estaba, y sólo como a una buena amiga, así que, ¿qué más daba? En verdad no quería obligarlo a nada, mucho menos a decir algo que realmente no sentía.

—Yo... yo... —comenzó a balbucear ella, obteniendo la atención de todos, pero antes que pudiera continuar, un nuevo espasmo atacó su bajo vientre, obligándola a cruzar graciosamente sus piernas—. ¡Ya no puedo más!

¿Acaso el día podría ponerse peor? Al parecer, sí…

—¿Kagome? —Sango se acercó al platinado, y lo observó con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No quiero! —se quejó, apretando fuertemente sus ojos e ignorando la pregunta de su amiga—. I-Inuyasha... ¿Cuánta agua bebiste?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendiendo la repentina pregunta, pero de todas maneras intentó responder.

—Hmmm, no estoy seguro —meditó, alzando su mirada chocolate al cielo—, recuerdo que tenía mucha sed por correr todo el día y... ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que tu...? —sus ojos se enfocaron en la postura encorvada de Kagome, comprendiendo, de pronto, su agitación—. ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar mi ropa!

—Entonces, ¡no te quedes allí y ayúdame! —lloriqueó Kagome, dejándose caer de rodillas.

—E-Está bien, tan solo...

—¿No creen que si se confesaran ahora mismo, su problema se solucionaría de inmediato? —sugirió Shippo inocentemente, dada la evidente urgencia.

—No hay tiempo para eso —lo interrumpió Inuyasha rápidamente. Se giró hacia Yosuke, lo observó de arriba para abajo y le arrebató la cinta de su cabeza—. ¡Dame eso!

Con la misma impetuosidad, agarró al platinado del brazo con una increíble fuerza para estar en el cuerpo de una chica y lo levantó del piso, arrastrándolo hacia los arbustos.

El grupo de amigos los vio desaparecer de su vista, y si en un principio, la interrogante de lo que haría Inuyasha para socorrer a Kagome de su necesidad estaba a flote, su respuesta no tardó nada al escucharse claramente los griteríos de ambos.

—¡Sólo cúbrete los ojos con esto y hazlo!

—¡No voy a bajarme los pantalones para que tu lo veas todo!

—¿Qué importancia tiene? ¡Es mi cuerpo! Además, no tienes que bajarte todo. Tan solo tienes que desanudarte, meter la mano y agarrar mí...

—¡No voy a agarrar nada!... ¡No, espera! ¡No me toques! ¡Con mis manos, no! ¡NOOOO!

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por las sienes de los involuntarios oyentes. De no ser por la actual situación de Kagome e Inuyasha, cualquiera hubiese podido pensar mal de la poco usual escena que no vieron, pero que sí imaginaron con lujo de detalle. Bueno, al menos su amiga había logrado aliviar su urgencia sin tener que pasar por un momento aún más bochornoso por haberse hecho en los pantalones.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Definitivamente, éste era uno de los peores días de toda su vida, y apenas era medio día. Pensativa, recostó su platinada cabeza en el tronco del grueso árbol, debajo del cual estaba sentada y cerró sus ojos dorados unos instantes. Al estar en absoluta calma, se dio cuenta del alcance que tenía su sentido auditivo, logrando escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido a su alrededor. Su desarrollado olfato le permitió captar fragancias nunca antes percibidas con tanto detalle, y sin darse cuenta, se sumergió en el aroma personal que poseía el cuerpo del híbrido, sintiéndose fascinada. Momentos como éstos, no podían ser calificados como tan malos, ¿verdad?

—¡Ven acá, maldita sabandija, y atrévete a volver a llamarme así!

El tono amenazante de aquella familiar voz masculina la obligó a abrir sus párpados y alzar la vista al dueño. Delante de ella, vio al joven Yosuke, corriendo a una increíble velocidad hacia ella, como si huyera de un demonio. Era irónico pensar que fuese precisamente SU cuerpo el que lo estaba persiguiendo, con un medio-demonio dentro, aparentemente, con deseos de asesinarlo. Difícil que lo lograra realmente en forma de mujer.

—Señorita Kagome, sálveme, por favor —le suplicó el espantado hombre delgado, refugiándose detrás de la espalda del platinado. Tuvo una sensación algo extraña, pero no le hizo mucho caso al peligrar su vida.

—¿Qué ocurre? Inuyasha, ya déjalo tranquilo.

—¿Que lo deje tranquilo? Ese idiota se atrevió a oler mi cabello y comenzó a mirarme de esa forma tan… tan… ¡aaagh!

Con una mueca de asco, furia y rencor, apretó sus femeninos puños, deseoso de golpear a ese atrevido humano, que había osado a desear el cuerpo de Kagome. ¡Lo haría polvo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a mirarla, sobre todo, sabiendo que no se trataba de ella en realidad?

Kagome suspiró. No comprendía cómo podía seguir pasando aquello de la irrefrenable atracción hacia su persona, pese al hechizo del intercambio que estaba sufriendo. Esto sólo confirmaba sus anteriores sospechas en que había alguna especie de encantamiento sobre su cuerpo, con el cual tendría que lidiar Inuyasha hasta lograr volver a la normalidad. Ser mujer, no era nada sencillo...

—Oigaaaaan —irrumpió la voz de Shippo, repentinamente, desde los cielos, y los tres alzaron sus rostros. El pequeño zorrito había adoptado la forma de un gran globo rosado de ojos saltones, y flotaba sobre ellos, cargando algo sobre él—. ¡Ya es hora de comer! —anunció—. La matriarca dijo que comeríamos todos juntos, así que los demás ya vienen hacia acá.

De pronto, un cuervo voló hacia la bola rosada, posándose sobre su cabeza al tiempo que picoteaba el comestible que estuviese a su alcance. Shippo se sacudió un poco, sin tirar nada y se dispuso a descender, pero antes que lograra reducir su altura, el ave negra volvió y continuó engullendo el pescado, las verduras y el arroz.

—Shu, shu, ¡vete, cuervo! —Trató de espantarlo Shippo, recibiendo como respuesta varios picotazos más fuertes—. ¡No, déjame...! En el ojo, no… ¡AAAHHHH!

El fuerte pico del ave de malagüero actuó como una aguja sobre un globo, reventando a la bola rosada de un pinchazo. Por supuesto que el zorrito no explotó, dejando sus pequeñas partes por todos lados como lo hubiese hecho una esfera de material flexible rellena de aire o gas; por el contrario, con un _"Puff"_, Shippo volvió a su forma original —como era de esperarse—, cayendo de narices al suelo desde lo alto.

Sí, la caída no fue nada suave para el pequeño demonio, así como tampoco el aterrizaje de todas las cosas que él había transportado sobre sí. Aquellos que estuvieron abajo con sus miradas al cielo, siguiendo la trayectoria vertical de Shippo, y sin moverse, recibieron un inesperado baño de tibia sopa de lentejas, acompañada de una lluvia de verduras cocidas, pescado asado y arroz, quedando en un deplorable estado de aperitivos mojados y pegajosos.

—Ugh, ¿qué es esto? —se quejó Kagome ante la viscosidad de su cuerpo, además del fastidio en su desarrollada nariz por el olor. Los alimentos, generalmente, olían bien, pero sobre ella, perdían todo el encanto—. Tengo arroz pegado en mi cabello.

—Menos mal que la sopa no estaba tan caliente —comentó Yosuke, sacudiéndose y escurriéndose la ropa.

Inuyasha, por su lado, descendió su mirada a su torso, y se sonrojó ante la vista que estaba adquiriendo. Era natural que, por el líquido, su blusa se tornara algo transparente, dejándolo ver más allá de lo permitido. Tragó duramente saliva, mentalizándose firmemente que nadie más debía —ni tenía derecho— a mirar, de modo que esquivó sus chocolates ojos hacia otra parte y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Se encuentran bien?

Tras observar todo lo ocurrido a una distancia muy corta, Sango y Miroku aceleraron su paso para cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran bien y nadie saliera herido. Salvo la pérdida del almuerzo, no parecía haber pasado nada grave. Bueno, obviando, claro, al inconsciente Shippo, que había quedado tendido sobre un charco de lentejas con los ojos en forma de espiral, y a quien la anciana matriarca había ido a revisar. Hakkaku y Ginta hicieron un puchero al escuchar sus estómagos rugir ante la idea de no comer y Kouga resistió sus ganas de abrazar a una tentadora Kagome para consolarla, pues con una bestia _allí_ dentro, se le iban todas las ganas de cortejo. Sí, aún era demasiado difícil de asimilar la actual situación.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dar un baño antes que se sequen y les sea más difícil quitarse todo eso de encima —sugirió el monje con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Juntos…

—¡¿Un baño? ¡¿JUNTOS? —casi gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono, con sus ojos bien abiertos y un terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas. También Kouga se les había unido a la exclamación.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Así nos dan tiempo a reponer la comida perdida —acotó Sango, despreocupadamente.

—¡Esperen! ¿Están locos? —intervino Kouga, acerándose rápidamente a ellos—. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, ellos dos están intercambiados y no pueden ir a bañarse, ¡mucho menos juntos!

—Sí, ¿cómo creen que nosotros…? —comenzó a balbucear Kagome, nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres que Inuyasha se vaya a bañar solo y vea tu cuerpo expuesto? —inquirió la exterminadora sugerente, logrando que su amiga —ahora como platinado—, quedara del mismo color que su haori.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó Inuyasha aterrado, y el joven líder del clan de los hombres lobo saltó.

—¡Si te atreves a dañar la integridad de Kagome, bestia, te juro que yo…!

—Calma, calma… todo tiene una solución —intercedió Miroku con absoluta tranquilidad, extendiendo sus brazos horizontalmente para apaciguar los ánimos. De sus ropas sacó un par de franjas de tela y se las extendió a la joven pareja—. Tomen, con esto no deberían tener mayores problemas.

La azabache y el platinado parpadearon varias veces, algo confundidos inicialmente al mirar las bandas. Y, cuando finalmente entendieron el objetivo de las mismas, se sintieron nerviosos, pero accedieron, suspirando con pesadez. De todas formas, ¿qué otra alternativa tenían? Sus amigos no los dejarían tranquilos, de cualquier modo.

—Entonces, yo también iré —dijo Yosuke sonriente, ante la idea de poder acompañar a la señorita Kagome en un momento tan importante. ¿Cómo dejarla a solas con ese híbrido salvaje?

—¡Tú te quedas! —lo retuvo la matriarca, agarrándolo del cuello de su yukata.

La privacidad era muy importante para esos dos jóvenes, sobre todo al disponer de tan poco tiempo para la reversión del hechizo del intercambio. ¡Un tercero estorbaría! Y, si ahora estaban refunfuñones, estaba convencida de que lograrían arreglar sus diferencias y unir sus vidas por medio de la confesión. Después de todo, tan sólo tenían que superar su mal día y hacerlo brillar…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¡He vuelto! Si más de alguno me dio por perdida o creyó que este fic había quedado inexplicablemente abandonado, debo decirle que se ha equivocado. Como algunos de mis lectores saben, NUNCA haría eso. Y bueno, mi pequeña ausencia tiene su justificada razón, y es que durante todo este mes, pasé mal de salud, hasta el punto de quedar hospitalizada en una ocasión y poco tiempo después, tener que ir a emergencias (dos intervalos de tiempo y por motivos diferentes). Con aquellos que tengo contacto por el face, lo supieron en su momento y agradezco enormemente su preocupación y ánimos ^^.

Pese a haber estado mal aún hace una semana, ya me encuentro bien y con energías renovadas (y espero que duraderas xD). Como comprenderán, por estos motivos imprevistos, me había sido imposible escribir, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día con todo nuevamente.

Espero se divirtieran con este nuevo capítulo y soltaran una que otra risa para alegrarse el día/ noche (yo lo hice xD). Aspiro poder actualizar más pronto el próximo capítulo y si la musa no se extiende más de la cuenta, el siguiente o máximo en dos capítulos más, estaríamos llegando a nuestro fin :P.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, su paciencia y sus maravillosos comentarios *-*. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **akari hiroyuki**, **Ahome23**, **tennyoukai**, **inuykag4ever**, **MikoAucarod**, **Hanabi. ness**, **lindakagome**, **Taishita Taisho**, **Faby Sama**, **Kyra Rydle**, **Sexy Style**, **Ranka Hime**, **oOo Dark-yuki oOo**, **tamyinu26**, **SaKuRaKu**, **hanniane**, **KaterineC**, **KaItOsCaRLEt PF**, **ELOWYN3**, **Sarys** y **the-rasmus-live**. Por supuesto, sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que aún no se animan a dejar su huellita por el fic xD.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos ^^.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


	10. Reversión fallida

**Capítulo 10: Reversión fallida**

Dudosos y con los latidos retumbando en sus oídos, debido al nerviosismo, los dos miraron el estanque de agua termal, delante de ellos. Los hilos de vapor que subían a la superficie a manera de ligera neblina, les indicó la agradable temperatura que debía tener el elemento líquido, sólo aguardando para sumergirlos en la placentera sensación de un baño caliente.

Oh, sí, no podían aguardar por quitarse la viscosidad del cuerpo y los granos de arroz del cabello, pero la idea de hacerlo juntos, aún no sonaba muy convincente. El silencio se había vuelto algo incómodo desde hace varios minutos, pues ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. La incertidumbre de qué hacer o cómo actuar ante la extraña situación, los tenía ocupados con miles de pensamientos en sus cabezas.

La figura femenina de cabellos azabaches apretó la cinta de tela en su mano —con la cual debería taparse los ojos—, y con decisión, se sacó los zapatos para dar el primer paso hacia adelante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el platinado, dudoso, viendo como su acompañante se adentraba lentamente en el agua.

—¿Qué más? Intento bañarme para quitarme el almuerzo de encima —contestó la muchacha con voz masculina.

—¿Sin cubrirte los ojos? Además, con la ropa puesta no podrás limpiarte bien, Inuyasha.

La azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró hacia el platinado —con el alma de una aparentemente inocente chica adentro—. Nah, su comentario debía tener segundas intensiones, no creía que Kagome fuera tan tonta.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres desnudarte? —sugirió Inuyasha aún sin creérselo.

Al parecer, Kagome no se había dado cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras en primera instancia, por lo que se sonrojó y comenzó a negar, alterada, con la cabeza y sacudir sus manos. ¡Qué torpe! Ahora Inuyasha pensaría que era una pervertida que quería ver lo indebido.

—Yo... yo no quise... yo sólo... —tartamudeó, sintiéndose en medio de una situación conflictiva—. No, así está bien. Sólo… no mires NADA, ¿de acuerdo?

—Keh, como si alguien quisiera verte —masculló Inuyasha entre dientes, fingiendo absoluta indiferencia ante el tenso ambiente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió Kagome, empuñando sus manos y tirando sus peludas orejas hacia atrás.

Su agudo sentido auditivo le había permitido captar claramente aquella ofensa hacia su persona, más bien dicho, ¡a SU anatomía femenina! ¿Cómo dejar pasar algo así? Conociendo al orgullo y tonto de Inuyasha, estaba convencida de que ésta, tan sólo era una manera más de molestarla.

—No, nada —sentenció la azabache, dándole la espalda al platinado.

Aunque pareciera tonto, era lo que mejor podía hacer en momentos como estos para ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. De otro modo, no estaba seguro de poder afrontarlo. Su corazón de por sí, ya no podía golpear más fuerte su pecho, llenándolo un torbellino de emociones. Posiblemente, por culpa de las llamadas hormonas femeninas. ¡¿Es que acaso podría existir algo peor para un hombre, que tener que experimentar las complicaciones del cuerpo de una mujer? Seguramente, no.

Kagome suspiró resignada y decidió dejar la inútil discusión hasta allí. De todas formas, se le hacía demasiado extraño gritarse a sí misma. Y, siguiendo el mismo ejemplo que Inuyasha, se adentró lentamente en el pequeño estanque, sumergiéndose hasta la cintura. La sensación relajante del agua caliente era exquisita, así como también, el atrayente aroma que percibió su nariz al momento de mojarse y que, hasta ese instante, no había notado. Cerró sus dorados ojos con deleite. La masculina esencia que se desprendió del haori y de su piel, la envolvió en un refrescante concentrado de un bosque húmedo y perfumado tras un día lluvioso, con su tierra y madera mojada. Se sintió en la gloria.

Un pequeño chapoteo la sacó de su fascinante experiencia olfativa, obligándola a abrir nuevamente sus párpados, y lo que vio, fue a Inuyasha, zambulléndose completamente en el agua para salir nuevamente a los pocos segundos. No supo porqué, pero esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, fue lo suficientemente extraña como para perturbarla. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, atrapándola en un raro hechizo que la mantuvo atenta de cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía, cual toma de video en cámara lenta. Su olfato captó un nuevo aroma deliciosamente floral entre todas esas lentejas y legumbres, atontándola como si le hubiesen dado alguna especie de droga. Su vista detalló el cuerpo femenino —o lo que podía ver de él— con minuciosidad, desde sus sedosos cabellos hasta su pecho, en donde se podía apreciar el nacimiento de sus senos por la transparencia que había adquirido su ropa. Sus orejas peludas se movieron al compás del jugueteo del agua, como si fuese partícipe de una melodiosa sinfonía. ¡Increíble! Nunca pensó que ella —es decir, su cuerpo de mujer—, pudiera verse de una manera tan sensual, visto desde otra perspectiva.

Un cosquilleo se alojó en la boca de su estómago, descendiendo hasta su bajo vientre. Y, de repente, sintió también un espasmo conjuntamente con un pequeño tirón en su pantalón, despertándola de su peculiar encantamiento con espanto. ¡Había algo en su entrepierna!

—Si te quedas solo parada como tonta, no lograrás quitarte todo ese olor a comida de encima —dijo Inuyasha al mirar sobre su hombro y verla estática—. Mi cuerpo también agradecería un poco de aseo superficial, ¿sabes? —Indicó en tono sarcástico.

—I-Inuyasha...

—¡¿Qué? Basta con que te sumerjas un par de veces en el agua y restriegues un poco mi cabello. La ropa la lavaremos después cuando…

—Hay... Hay a-algo en m-mi pantalón...

La azabache levantó una ceja sin comprender. Al principio pensó que, tal vez, podría tratarse de un pez, pero en vista que su supervivencia sería imposible en las calientes temperaturas del agua termal, negó aquella posibilidad. Kagome siempre se escandalizaba por todo, así que, quizás, había topado alguna ramita o algo con su hakama. Con cierta curiosidad, se acercó a ella, chapoteando y examinando la superficie alrededor del masculino cuerpo, para verificar el causante del problema, pero sus ojos chocolates no captaron nada. De modo que, comenzó a mover levemente sus finas manos debajo del elemento líquido, buscando y tanteando al monstruo invisible del estanque y, accidentalmente, se encontró con una sorpresa mucho más grande y aterradora. ¿Acaso eso había sido…? Si su tacto no le fallaba, aquello se había sentido como… No, ¡imposible!

—Kagome... ¿e-estás...? —Las palabras del hombre (ahora mujer) se negaron a salir con coherencia y, sin embargo, se vio obligado a reunir todo su coraje para aclarar sus dudas—. Sal del agua, ¡ahora!

El platinado obedeció sin renegar, y por el tono de alarma que Inuyasha había empleado para exigirle que abandonara el interior de las termas, supo que no se trataba de nada bueno. Ella misma se sentía extraña y algo ansiosa.

—¿Qué… qué viste? —Preguntó Kagome nerviosa, temiendo encontrarse con alguna criatura peligrosa.

—Tú... tú estás...

Inuyasha no podía salir de su estupor. Con ojos grandemente abiertos, cual huevos de chocolate de pascua, señaló a Kagome con su dedo índice desde el estanque, temblando y balbuceando frases incompletas. Ella se tensó y tragó saliva, empezando a temer lo peor. La reacción de él no era nada normal, más aún sabiendo que Inuyasha no se asustaba tan fácilmente por cualquier cosa. Lentamente, descendió su dorada mirada hacia abajo para verificar, por sus propios medios, el motivo de tanto sobresalto —además de la curiosa sensación en su entrepierna—, y lo que notó, fue un gran bulto sobresalir de sus pantalones rojos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dar el más grande grito de toda su vida, no fue para menos, tras semejante experiencia e impresión de lo insólito.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El desaforado grito, increíblemente, se extendió por un mínimo de cinco kilómetros a la redonda, haciendo estremecer toda la zona. Las pobres aves salieron despavoridas de las ramas de los árboles cuando todo se sacudió por la fuerte resonancia. Aquellas personas que lo escucharon de casualidad, se preguntaron si, tal vez, se trataría de un animal salvaje a punto de ser degollado por su depredador y, mientras algunos decidieron huir en dirección contraria —por pura precaución—, otros, simplemente, lo ignoraron.

Y, ¿quién diría que aquel escandaloso alarido llegaría hasta los oídos de un pequeño grupo, conformado por cuatro miembros, siendo tres de ellos de raza demoniaca y la faltante, una pequeña humana?

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la niña sorprendida, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ah-Un, el monstruo dragón sobre el cual iba, se detuvo a su petición.

—Parece que algún monstruo salió de cacería... y atrapó a su presa.

El comentario del pequeño demonio verde, Jaken, hizo dudar a sus acompañantes, pues la voz de aquel grito les había parecido extremadamente familiar.

—¿Usted qué piensa, señor Sesshomaru? —consultó Rin, dudosa.

El platinado agudizó su mirada y olfateó sutilmente el aire, no percibiendo indicios de peligro, mucho menos algún olor a sangre; y no obstante, se sintió algo intranquilo. No era que estuviese preocupado, al contrario, le daba absolutamente igual lo que pudiera pasarle a esa mujer chillona o a su hermano, e incluso, a su grupo de amigos conformado por inútiles humanos. Tan sólo confiaba en encontrarse, casualmente, a ese maldito duende, que había osado a intercambiarlo en un inicio, para darle una lección de muerte. Lo había estado buscando ya por varios días y, definitivamente, se estaba cansando. Mas ahora, presentía que no estaba demasiado lejos de lograr su objetivo.

—Regresemos —fue su simple orden, guiado por sus instintos.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, ¡no era la magia o lo que fuera, lo que lo estaba impulsando a estar cerca y velar por la seguridad de Inuyasha! ¡Él nunca haría tal cosa! Por él, ¡que se muriera!

Jaken no pareció demasiado convencido, y volvió a cuestionar, internamente, los cambios de actitud de su amo bonito. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en él. Después de tantos años a su servicio, lo conocía y, no era posible que, de repente, se volviera tan solidario con los seres inferiores. Aún así, obedeció sin refutar y siguió al gran demonio de regreso.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Kagome!

La desesperación del líder del clan de los hombres lobo, despertó en el mismo instante en que el asustado grito de la muchacha llegó a sus oídos. Todos sus acompañantes lo habían escuchado, pero él fue el único que reaccionó, disponiéndose a correr en auxilio de ella.

—¡Espera Kouga, no puedes! —exclamaron sus fieles compañeros de la manada, sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos.

¡Vaya amigos!

—¡¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme, para de inútiles! —refutó el oji—celeste, removiéndose inquieto.

—Perdónanos, jefe, pero si te dejamos ir, nos quedaremos sin comer —se justificó Ginta, cuyo estómago ya se sentía como un pozo vacío.

—Sí, ya nos advirtieron. Además, sólo provocarías problemas —acotó Hakkaku.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No digan estupideces! ¡Kagome necesita ayuda!

—Calma, calma. No tiene por qué pasarle nada a la señorita —intervino Miroku, palmeando el hombro de Kouga para tranquilizarlo—. Recuerda que Inuyasha está con ella… ya arreglarán sus diferencias.

—¿Sus diferencias? Pues, eso es lo que a mí más me preocupa —comentó Yosuke, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, desalentado. Sus oportunidades se habían terminado.

Ante tales palabras, la imaginación de Kouga comenzó a volar, creando una serie de imágenes poco decentes en su cabeza: Una discusión, un par de lágrimas —muy mal vistas en el cuerpo del perrucho ese, pero con la azabache dentro, se justificaba—, y un medio demonio, apoderado de la ira, echándose encima de ella en su forma de mujer. En contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza y prejuicios por aquel inaudito intercambio, ellos dos…

La sangre del hombre lobo comenzó a hervir, al punto de hacerle sacar humo por las orejas, mientras emitía un furioso gruñido.

—¡Si esa bestia se atreve a hacerle algo a Kagome, yo...!

—Tú tendrás que resignarte ante los hechos —la intromisión de la anciana matriarca lo acalló, y todos se voltearon, atentos, hacia ella—. El objetivo del hechizo del intercambio es bastante claro y todos los saben. Cuando esos dos jóvenes cumplan con su confesión, nadie podrá separarlos —recordó—. Que suceda lo que tenga que suceder…

Kouga relajó su cuerpo, consintiendo que Hakkaku y Ginta lo soltaran sin temer por un nuevo arrebato de su parte. Si bien se había resignado en perder a Kagome y no ser aceptado por ella nunca, permitirle al pulgoso ese estar con ella, no era algo que le resultara fácil de asimilar, mucho menos de manera íntima como lo estaba imaginando. A este punto, seguramente, ya se habrían reconciliado y, quizás, hasta roto con el hechizo, unificando sus vidas para siempre.

¡Maldito fuere el duende de la unión por intercambiarlos!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Fue casi imposible evitar que varios gemidos se escaparan de su boca, tratando de controlar las lágrimas y el malestar del momento. Las confusas e inevitables sensaciones que provocaba el cuerpo masculino, que por ahora poseía, la aturdían en sobremanera. No era consciente de sus actos, así como tampoco había sido intencional el incidente dentro de su hakama, que no hacía más que perturbarla y llenarla de vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarse de su sitio debido a su estado poco decoroso.

—Maldición, ¡¿en qué diablos estabas pensando, Kagome? ¿Cómo es que tu…?

El furioso regaño de Inuyasha se detuvo cuando los grandes y brillosos ojos dorados de Kagome se enfocaron en él de manera suplicante. Ella se veía tan indefensa, y ese pequeño puchero, se le veía absolutamente adorable, despertándose en él un sentimiento de ternura y de protección. En verdad, deseaba abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello plateado con dulzura para decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada de esto era su culpa y... Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Había pensado en la palabra _adorable_? ¡Con un demonio! Se estaba viendo a sí mismo, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría algo así? Oh, sí, las hormonas femeninas estaban haciendo nuevamente de las suyas. Tenía que terminar con todo esto antes que hubiera efectos secundarios.

—Yo… yo no quise… no sé por qué… —balbuceó Kagome, cubriéndose su erección con el haori.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y se arrodilló junto a ella. No estaba seguro en qué hacer o qué decir; no obstante, de una cosa sí estaba muy seguro. Sin importar la forma que ella tuviese, odiaba verla llorar.

—Está bien, tan sólo… deja de llorar —dijo escuetamente, limpiándole las lágrimas con la yema de sus femeninos dedos con delicadeza, de forma casi dulce—. Verlo en mí, es demasiado… deprimente.

—Lo… lo siento…

—Cierra los ojos. Relájate, respira profundo y no pienses en nada.

La voz de la experiencia había hablado, y aunque a él no siempre le funcionara —cuando le ocurría, eventualmente, por razones que a NADIE le importaba—, ella no debería tener mayores problemas por ser una mujer, cuya necesidad instintiva no era propia. Afortunadamente, Miroku no andaba cerca tampoco, porque de lo contrario, esto realmente sería un problema aún más vergonzoso.

Kagome obedeció sin refutar, dejándose guiar por la masculina voz de Inuyasha. El cálido tacto de él la hizo sentir segura, confiada y libre de temores. Dejó su mente en blanco y poco a poco, su cuerpo fue aflojando cada uno de sus tensionados músculos, así como también, fue sintiendo como las ansias se apaciguaban en su endurecida entrepierna de manera aliviadora.

Lentamente, abrió sus párpados y se encontró con la intensidad de la mirada de Inuyasha a escasos centímetros de ella. Su corazón se aceleró bruscamente como respuesta, haciéndola sonrojar. Se sintió muy extraña, pero no por estar como ante el reflejo de un espejo. Más bien era porque él estaba viendo más allá de sólo su actual apariencia. Podía sentir como sus orbes penetraban hasta el fondo de su alma, haciéndola olvidar, por sólo unos instantes, del intercambio que ambos sufrían, como si estuviesen en sus cuerpos originales, uno delante del otro. ¿Acaso sería obra del hechizo?

—I-Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome, confundida. Esto no estaba bien.

La azabache parpadeó, saliendo de su curiosa ensoñación. Su mente le había hecho una pequeña jugarreta, haciéndole desear ser un hombre nuevamente, para besar a Kagome como en ocasiones anhelaba. Esto, en verdad, era difícil de llevar. Sintiéndose descubierto, esquivó rápidamente su mirada y volteó su rostro hacia otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Ya… te sientes mejor? —preguntó casualmente, evitando verla a ella y a su propio cuerpo mojado. ¡Maldita ropa transparente que no lo cubría en absoluto!

Kagome sonrió y asintió, sin percatarse de la verdadera incomodidad de Inuyasha. Creyó comprender mejor aquel sentimiento de inquietud y molestia. Permanecer intercambiados por mucho más tiempo, era como una especie de tortura para ambos, condenándolos a confesar algo que, quizás, era inexistente en uno de los dos. Aún así, la magia del duende suponía no fallar con la elección de las personas al momento de unificarlos, por lo tanto, debía existir algo, aunque fuere sólo una profunda amistad.

—Te quiero, Inuyasha —dijo repentinamente, sin pensarlo, de manera transparente y sincera.

Él la volteó a ver con sorpresa ante la efusividad de aquellas palabras. No, no era la primera vez que escuchaba su confesión, aunque en esta ocasión, percibió una gran calidez en su pecho que lo regocijó. Sin duda, era un sentimiento compartido que había crecido con el pasar del tiempo y que ahora, era irrevocable y más fuerte. Y, como si hubiese hecho el mayor de los descubrimientos, sonrió de medio lado, decidido a sincerarse como un hombre.

—Pequeña tonta… yo también —la tomó fuertemente de la mano antes de susurrar—: te quiero, Kagome.

El viento sopló y sus largas cabelleras se revolvieron entre sí. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, emocionados, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de paz y, ahora también, de mariposas en la boca de sus estómagos. El misterioso eco de una tenue voz y la culminación del mágico momento, les hizo saber que todo había terminado, obligándolos a abrir nuevamente sus párpados, asustados. Tal y como habían presentido en aquel segundo, el intercambio no había obtenido el resultado esperado.

—¡¿Reversión fallida? —exclamaron al unísono, mirándose entre sí.

Sí, eso fue lo que habían escuchado y sus cuerpos aún intercambiados lo evidenciaba.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Una entretenida risilla se escapó de la boca del pequeño hombrecito de puntiagudas orejas. Nunca creyó que, alguna vez, uno de sus poderosos hechizos de intercambio pudiera resultar ser tan divertido. Debía confesar que, esos dos muchachos, se habían esforzado bastante para llegar hasta este punto y decirse, por lo menos, que se querían. Un gran avance, sin duda, sobre todo para aquel híbrido que mantenía tan albergadas sus emociones. Esa muchachita humana, realmente, era muy especial para él. Sin embargo, conforme a las estipulaciones de la magia, aquel sentimiento empleado al momento de la confesión, había sido erróneo, por ambos. Si no se daban cuenta y lo hacían con las palabras correctas, ellos nunca lo lograrían antes del amanecer. Aún así, tenía plena confianza en ellos.

_«Ya falta poco… »_

De repente, y sin esperárselo, una fuerte mano rodeó su pequeño cuerpecito, bajándolo con rudeza de su escondite: uno de los tantos árboles del bosque mágico, cercanos a la aldea humana.

Oh, oh, ¡lo habían atrapado!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal? ¿Acaso esperaban algo más entre nuestra parejita? Personalmente, se me hubiese hecho demasiado raro xD. Como verán, mi querida musa se negó a terminar en este capítulo, más que nada, por la cantidad de palabras que me obligaron a dividirlo en dos para mantener el rango de escritura como los anteriores :P. Espero no les moleste leer un capítulo más antes de terminar y cerrar con otro fic n_n.

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de mis adorados lectores por dejarme sus bellos reviews y animarme a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Adoro leerlos: **MikoAucarod**, **tamyinu26**, **KaterineC**, **Faby Sama**, **Sexy Style**, **Katsa C.P Mellark **, **Popy16**, **inuykag4ever**, **KaItOsCaRLEt PF**, **Taishita Taisho**, **Kira Rydle**, **oOo Dark-yuki oOo**, **ELOWYN3**, **the-rasmus-live**, **aky9110**, **hanniane**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **Ahome23**, **lindakagome**, **Sarys**, **Ranka Hime**, **Kayleigh More** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme, por supuesto, de todas aquellas personas que prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato. No teman en comentar, en verdad no muerdo xDDD.

Nuevamente, gracias por todo su apoyo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos n_n.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach =)

**P.D.:** Por si alguien se anima a leer otro más de mis escritos, hace poco subí un corto One-shot, inspirado en un reto impuesto en el foro _"¡Siéntate!"._ Tiene algo de humor también y se llama "Consejos del gran maestro". Aquellas personas que ya me leyeron y comentaron, les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Prometo responderles debidamente por estos días =D.


	11. Las palabras clave

**Capítulo 11: Las palabras clave **

Tirados en el suelo, arrastrándose como gusanos deshidratados y en estado agónico, Hakkaku, Ginta y Shippo, dramatizaron su momento de hambruna como si estuviesen a punto de morir en un desierto. Exageraciones que, esperaban fueran tomadas en cuenta por su propio bienestar. Sus estómagos vacíos rugían como molestos osos, exigiéndoles un poco de alimento. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una pequeña zanahoria para calmar su necesidad? Al parecer sí, porque tanto la joven exterminadora como la anciana matriarca se habían negado a darles un bocado antes que todo estuviese terminado.

—¡La comida está lista! —exclamó Sango desde la fogata.

De un salto, aquel llamado resucitó a los tres agónicos personajes, los cuales se arrojaron, literalmente, sobre el almuerzo recién hecho. Y, como era de esperarse, recibieron un golpe en las manos con el cucharón de madera.

—No sean maleducados, esperen a que les sirva sus platos —regañó la viejecilla, obligándolos a sentarse en el piso como buenos niños para recibir su ración.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Inuyasha y Kagome? Ya se han tardado bastante —la pregunta de Sango provocó un sepulcral silencio en los presentes.

El desolado Yosuke, quien había permanecido todo este tiempo sentado al pie de un árbol, levantó su rostro de entre sus rodillas. El delgado hombre, realmente, se veía deplorable, y no era para menos, después de perder todas sus esperanzas de ser correspondido por el amor de su vida; todo gracias a aquel híbrido con el que ella había sido intercambiada. ¿Para qué seguir luchando? De todas maneras, si se oponía, terminaría muerto.

—Si yo fuera Inuyasha, creo que también me tardaría. La oportunidad de bañarse, incluso solo, y estando en el cuerpo de una bella mujer, no debería ser desaprovechada —comentó Miroku con una sonrisa pícara.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la mueca libidinosa del joven monje desapreció de su rostro, terminando de ver las estrellas, tras sentir un punzante dolor sobre su cabeza. Con ambas manos se sostuvo su redondo y palpitante chichón, y buscó con la mirada a su agresor, o más bien dicho, agresora.

—¡Degenerado! Siempre pensando en_ esas_ cosas —dijo Sango molesta.

—Oye, no seas tan agresiva conmigo —solicitó Miroku, girándose hacia ella, adolorido—. Recuerda que éste es el habitad del duende de la unión, y podría vernos pelear. No quisieras ser intercambiada conmigo, ¿o sí? —Inquirió sugerente, notando el shock de la joven exterminadora ante su comentario—. Descuida, querida, si eso llegara a suceder, prometo cuidar muy bien de tu hermoso cuerpo.

Confesaba que adoraba ver a la exterminadora sonrojarse por su causa; sin embargo, no había obtenido, precisamente, la reacción que había esperado. Sin verlo venir, un plato de arroz y verduras cocidas en su salsa, se regaron sobre su cabeza, dejándolo sucio y pegajoso. Oh, bueno, podría asumir que ésa había sido su comida, por lo que no recibiría una nueva ración. Por otro lado, ¿si le preguntaba a Sango si lo querría acompañar a las termas para ayudarlo a lavarse la cabellera, lo golpearía? De acuerdo, ya habían sido suficientes golpes por un día, así que lo dejaría así por ahora.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —La notable preocupación en la desalentada pregunta de Kagome era algo imposible de ocultar. ¡Estaban perdidos! Y, no precisamente porque se hubiesen extraviado en el camino de regreso a la aldea, más bien era algo relacionado con su reciente reversión fallida, pese a su confesión—. No lo entiendo… ¿qué pudo haber salido mal? —Meditó Kagome en un suspiro frustrado; luego, un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente—: ¿Será que le pasó algo al duende de la unión? —Inquirió, entrando en pánico.

Inuyasha abrió de súbito sus ojos chocolates, quedando, por unos instantes, estático. Aquella posibilidad era algo impensable, y sin embargo, no del todo descabellada. El misterioso bosque mágico, tal y como habían podido experimentar por ellos mismos, estaba lleno de criaturas raras, grandes y pequeñas, fuertes y débiles, con poderes diferentes a los conocidos. No sería extraño que alguna bestia camaleón multicolor u ogro volador brillante se lo comiera como aperitivo, ¿o sí? Y, si ese había sido el caso, ellos, realmente, estaban en grandes problemas.

—Keh, no digas estupideces, Kagome. ¿Qué le podría pasar a un duende escurridizo que jamás se ha dejado ver por nosotros? —siseó Inuyasha, fingiendo despreocupación. No tenía mucho sentido alterar aún más las cosas, además que estaba tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones en medio de murmuraciones en voz baja—. Si se supone que las palabras de la confesión deben ser honestas y sin fingimientos… debía funcionar… ¿habrá alguna clave en esto?

—¿Sin fingimientos? —Las orejas híbridas de Kagome lograron captar claramente aquellas dos palabras, haciendo un pequeño _clic_ en su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo estar segura que Inuyasha no le dijera que la quería, únicamente, por la presión? La sinceridad parecía ser un requisito fundamental—. Entonces… ¿mentiste para tratar de romper el hechizo?

—¡¿Qué? —Inuyasha abrió sus ojos chocolates con estupefacción. No podía creer lo que sus humanos oídos acaban de escuchar—. ¡¿Estás dudando de mí?

—No, bueno… yo sólo digo que, tal vez, tu…

Ésta había sido la mayor ofensa que le hubieran hecho en todo este tiempo. ¡Se sentía indignado y hasta traicionado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a desconfiar así de sus palabras? ¡De sus sentimientos! Bien, quizás, había tenido parte de la culpa por siempre tratarla mal y nunca evidenciar lo mucho que ella significaba para él, pero aún así… ¡esa no era razón para menospreciarlo!

—¡Eres una ingrata, además de tonta! —Refunfuñó.

Estaba a punto de echarle en cara que ella también pudo haber sido una mentirosa al momento de la declaración, pero dada la paciencia, fidelidad, acompañamiento y previa confesión de amor de ella en el pasado, no lo consideró prudente. Todo podría reclamarle, menos eso, y era muy consciente de ello. Pelear ahora, tampoco era una solución, de modo que, simplemente, se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria con un solo objetivo en mente.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Kagome al notar como él se alejaba de ella—. Lo siento, yo no quise…

—Iré a buscar a ese duende del mal para que nos intercambie de nuevo —respondió malhumorado—. Regresa a la aldea. Estarás más segura allí.

Sí, estando en el cuerpo de Kagome, quizás, debería ser un poco más prudente al querer aventurarse, completamente solo, al bosque misterioso, pero en vista que su molestia estaba aún a flor de piel, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello... Tampoco Kagome, quien, actualmente, poseía sus habilidades sobrenaturales como para defenderlo en caso de emergencia. Pequeños detalles que, a cualquiera se le podían olvidar hasta estar en problemas.

Y claro, coincidentemente, tenía que pasar algo en ese momento. De repente, y antes que sus reflejos humanos respondieran, una ominosa sombra se posó delante de Inuyasha, sorprendiéndolo. Tal vez, éste sería un buen momento para correr y gritar como una chica (haciendo honor a su actual cuerpo femenino), olvidándose de su orgullo.

—Siempre tan escandalosa…

Aquella voz le resultó demasiado familiar, empezando por el tono despectivo y frío que el recién llegado había empleado. La azabache entrecerró sus chocolates ojos, distinguiendo inmediatamente a la alta figura a través de los rayos de sol que ensombrecían su inmutable rostro.

—¡Maldición, Sesshomaru, me asustaste!

El platinado movió levemente su ceja al notar el peculiar timbre masculino en la azabache y la examinó en un escaneo rápido, lo cual no fue nada saludable para él. Sin poder evitarlo, quedó prendado del brillo natural de la tersa piel y del narcotizado aroma que desprendía la mujer delante de él, atontándolo ligeramente. Por supuesto que, para hacer caso omiso a los instintos carnales, provocados por un molesto hechizo de seducción, se requería de mucho autocontrol, además de poder. Y, él, definitivamente era un demonio poderoso e indoblegable.

Si tan sólo no fuese por su reciente descubrimiento, referente a la mujer, no se sentiría tan condenadamente incómodo, sobre todo cuando sus instintos le indicaban que ésta, no era Kagome. Algo difícil de asimilar.

—Tú… —masculló, denotando un leve y apenas perceptible indicio de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Actúas como si hubiese visto a un fantasma —rezongó Inuyasha, devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Por la extraña forma en que actuaba Sesshomaru, cualquiera podría decir que estaba teniendo alguna especie de dificultad interna. Hasta juraría que él estaba sudando, inconscientemente, debido a la cercanía. Pero… Nah, debía ser su imaginación.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? Creí haber olfateado a… ¿Sesshomaru? —Inquieta por haber captado un olor diferente en el aire y muy cerca de la azabache, Kagome se apresuró en volver, encontrándose con una presencia inesperada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que acompañó el peculiar escenario. El gran demonio de cabellos plateados, recuperó rápidamente su compostura antes de dar a notar algún cambio en su inmutable posición, haciéndose el indiferente. Y, como era inteligente, comprendió enseguida que aquel fastidioso duende había intercambiado a esos dos también. Vaya, y él que había pensado que con aquel lobo había sido suficiente.

—Sólo estaba cazando al duende que había osado ponerme un hechizo encima —explicó Sesshomaru monótonamente, después de varios segundos.

Kagome e Inuyasha respondieron con un simple y casual _"Ah", _sin parecerles sus palabras nada novedoso, hasta que un flash atravesó sus mentes. ¿Había dicho, cazando al duende? No, no era posible que Sesshomaru…

—¡¿Lo mataste? —Preguntó Inuyasha histérico, agarrando a su medio hermano de las solapas de su haori blanco. ¿Era por eso que no se habían intercambiado de nuevo?

Por supuesto que, por su condición femenina y su baja estatura, lo tuvo que jalar hacia abajo para ponerlo a su altura, en lugar de alzarlo sobre su cabeza con fuerza como le hubiese gustado.

Sesshomaru frunció una ceja, obviamente enojado por aquella osadía. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo de ese modo, mucho menos una humana que, para colmo, resultaba ser Inuyasha. Irritado, alzó su puño y se preparó para defenderse; sin embargo, aún en contra de su voluntad, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Esos bravos ojos chocolates se lo impidieron, haciéndolo dudar de sus acciones. Era increíble que él, el gran Sesshomaru, se permitiera ser doblegado por la esencia del cuerpo femenino, aún sabiendo que sólo era por causa de un hechizo malintencionado, que seguía sobre ella. De acuerdo, también podía deberse a su paulatino ablandamiento con respecto a su odio hacia los humanos, pues antes, habría matado a cualquiera sin remordimientos. Cosas sin importancia que no merecía la pena pensar. Claro, esto no era bueno ni para él ni para su respetable reputación.

Rendido, suspiró silenciosamente y miró sobre su hombro, instando a Inuyasha que mirara hacia atrás.

—¡El duende! —exclamó Kagome al seguir la misma línea de visibilidad.

Junto a un viejo tronco y sentada en el césped, estaba la pequeña Rin (con Jaken y Ah-Un como guardaespaldas), admirando, emocionada los diversos y sencillos actos de magia que le presentaba una pequeña criatura de no más de treinta centímetros de alto.

—Está… vivo… —musitó Inuyasha, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba por demás decir que se sentía aliviado de que su hermano mayor no le sacara las tripas.

Sí, el rebuscado duende de la unión había sobrevivido al malintencionado ataque sorpresa de Sesshomaru, y no precisamente porque al demonio le faltara capacidad o voluntad. Más bien fue por los suplicantes ruegos de la pequeña Rin, quien intervino a su favor para que su Señor no lo estrujara a sangre fría. Cuando su alegre sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de temor junto con lágrimas, no tuvo otra alternativa que soltarlo con la condición que los acompañara a la aldea. Oh sí, todo fuere por tener a su protegida feliz y, de paso, hacer su obra caritativa del día con el híbrido de su hermano y el (o la) que estuviere intercambiado con él…

—Oh, tenemos compañía —advirtió el hombrecillo al reparar en la joven pareja. Rin los saludó alegremente, reconociéndolos inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya han logrado confesarse para volver a intercambiarse?

¡¿QUÉ?

Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron sus ojos grandemente, ante la absurda interrogante. No era posible que ese condenado duende les hablara con tanta casualidad, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de ellos? Después de pasar por tanto por su culpa… No, definitivamente, ¡esto no se quedaría así!

—Tal vez algo de presión le haga recordar —amenazó la azabache, arremangándose la manga de su blusa del uniforme—. No, mejor aún… ¡Lo mataré!

—No, espera, Inuyasha. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Kagome tuvo un mal presentimiento, y es que, conociendo el mal carácter y la poca paciencia que poseía Inuyasha, sus amenazas podrían hacerse realidad—. No lo hagas, aún tenemos que preguntarle sobre la reversión. ¡Inuyasha! —Y, tomando aire con una sola palabra en mente que, estaba segura calmaría aquellos instintos asesinos, exclamó instintivamente un fuerte—: ¡Abajo!

Grave error.

Antes que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de su equivocación, el conjuro del collar, alrededor de su cuello, se activó y la arrastró enérgicamente hacia el suelo, estampándola contra el césped.

—¡A-auuutch!

De modo que eso sentía Inuyasha cada vez que ella lo castigaba sin compasión. Pues, en verdad, resultaba doloroso. ¿Cómo era que él la aguantaba? No era de extrañarse que la insultara con frecuencia después de sentir como su cara se partía en dos. Nota mental para ella: Pensar antes de actuar y no maltratar tan seguidamente a Inuyasha.

—¡Qué torpe! —se bufó la azabache, cruzándose de brazos después de salir de la sorpresa.

Nada como probar la cucharada de su propio chocolate. ¡Sí, señor!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de recibir la sorpresiva noticia del intercambio fallido y especular sobre las posibles causas de ello, al curioso grupo le fue presentado el visitante especial de puntiagudas orejas y barba blanca. Era de esperarse que, uno de los presentes terminara por irritarse, perdiendo el control al igual que lo había hecho Inuyasha en su momento. Sí, Kouga también se había abalanzado sobre el proclamado duende de la unión, para reclamarse su sufrimiento y la injusta y lamentable condena de Kagome. Por fortuna, Hakkaku y Ginta estuvieron cerca de él y lograron sujetarlo antes de provocar una posible masacre. Todavía lo necesitaban para romper el hechizo. Las horas transcurrían muy rápido, faltando muy poco para la puesta de sol.

Naturalmente, Sesshomaru mantuvo su distancia, prefiriendo escuchar desde un rincón, a diferencia de Jaken y Rin, quienes se sentaron junto a los demás. Al fin y al cabo, no se quedarían por mucho tiempo.

—El orgullo y la soberbia son los peores males, que bloquean la exteriorización de los sentimientos verdaderos —indicó el hombrecito con tranquilidad. Nada mejor que guardar la calma en situaciones peligrosas—. La confesión, es la única solución.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, duende. Lo que queremos saber es, ¡¿por qué demonios no sirvió la reversión? —Se exasperó Inuyasha ante la falta de información—. Si lo que buscas es fastidiarnos, entonces te... —Kagome posó su mano sobre el hombro femenino para calmarlo.

—Oh, mi amor, eso sólo puede significar que tu destino no está ligado a ese hombre mitad bestia, por lo que podrás quedarte conmigo —expuso el entrometido Yosuke, sujetando las manos de la azabache.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! —Con irritación, Inuyasha dejó caer su _delicado_ puño sobre la cabeza del odioso humano, deshaciéndose de él rápidamente—, y si lo haces con Kagome, estarás muerto —amenazó, fiero.

El duende de la unión los observó con agudeza, llegando a ver sus almas verdaderas dentro de los intercambiados cuerpos. Leyó sus pensamientos y los sentimientos de cada uno, únicamente para confirmar su objetivo. Y, una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su arrugado rostro. Sí, definitivamente, ellos eran mucho más que sólo amigos, así que deberían declararse como tales.

—Si las palabras clave no son las acertadas, el intercambio no funcionará.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kagome, confundida.

—Eso es algo que ustedes mismos deberán descubrir —expuso la mágica criatura—. Recuerden, sólo tienen hasta el alba; y, como ya no me necesitan, me retiro. ¡Mucha suerte, tortolitos!

—Oye, ¡espera! ¿Qué hay del otro hechizo?

Las preguntas de Kagome, referente a su irresistible encanto ante los hombres, prácticamente, quedaron en el aire. Antes que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar o siquiera intentar sujetar al duende, éste se desvaneció en una pequeña nube escarchada, dejando a todos consternados y parpadeando.

¿De modo que el duende podía escapar cuando él quisiera y aún así se dejó atrapar? Sesshomaru roló los ojos. Tanta búsqueda para nada. ¡Maldito tramposo! Debió asesinarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aunque, seguramente, hubiese escacado de sus manos antes que pudiese hacerle algo.

—La respuesta está en sus corazones… —musitó la anciana matriarca, alzando su vista al cielo, captando la atención de todos. Los matices rojizos del atardecer comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

—Por supuesto, que comentario tan sabio, vieja. Como si los órganos hablaran. Keh, ¡tonterías!

Inuyasha y su sarcasmo. Nunca podía mantener su boca cerrada, aunque en el fondo, creyó comprender perfectamente a lo que se refería. Él quería a Kagome de una manera especial, y debería darse el valor suficiente para hacérselo saber cuanto antes. No obstante, no estaba demasiado seguro de que eso funcionaría.

—Amigo mío, la solución está en ser más cariñoso con la señorita Kagome —sugirió el monje Miroku, posando su brazo sobre el hombro de la azabache—. La miras tiernamente a los ojos y…

Gran equivocación. Ni siquiera debió acercarse tanto al cuerpo de la mujer, pues los efectos que ella aún causaba en los hombres, era perturbador. La imagen fue alucinante y la atracción irrefrenable, provocando un gran espanto en Inuyasha que, de repente, se vio preso entre los brazos del monje. Kagome entró en pánico. ¿Acaso ellos se iban a…?

—Miroku, estás demasiado cerca. Espera, ¡¿qué piensas hacer? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No te atrevas a…!

Para el alivio de Inuyasha, la celosa e indignada exterminadora entró en acción, noqueando al pervertido monje con un solo golpe de su Hiraikotsu. Y, justo a tiempo, pues estaba segura que ni a él ni a su amigo le hubiese gustado crear el más bochornoso momento de sus vidas. ¡Era el colmo que ese monje pervertido ni siquiera lograra controlarse en estas circunstancias!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las sienes del grupo, conformado más por seres de sangre demoniaca que por humanos, tras presenciar tan peculiar escena. Y es que, el pobre de Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ser besado, ¡pero por un hombre! Era lógico que ahora estuviese más pálido que el papel e hiperventilando.

Demasiadas emociones para un día.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de pasar por muchos y cansados momentos bochornosos —cortesía de sus entrometidos amigos—, todos habían quedado exhaustos, dejándose vencer por el sueño. Ya pasaba de media noche y la joven pareja no había logrado romper con la maldición del intercambio. Llamaron al duende en varias ocasiones, esperando que él les ayudara, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna. Alejados de la aldea y del bosque mágico, ambos se detuvieron en la cima de una pequeña colina no muy lejos de allí, para reponer fuerzas. Estaban muy cansados, tanto física como mentalmente y necesitaban ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sentados sobre el césped, contemplaron el cielo nocturno, que se mostraba majestuoso sobre el antiguo Japón, lleno de titilantes y luminosas estrellas. Un deleite visual sublime.

—¿Las palabras clave? —meditó Kagome, abrazando sus piernas. Por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría nada—. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

—No lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos —contestó Inuyasha, algo desanimado. La anciana matriarca había dicho algo acerca de escuchar sus corazones, pero…

—Y… ¡¿y si nos quedamos así para siempre? —se escandalizó la mujer en el cuerpo del híbrido.

—¿Para siempre?

Los dos alzaron su vista al cielo y compartiendo la misma nube imaginativa, especularon una situación en la que ambos vivían con los cuerpos intercambiados... Una vida juntos; en donde Kagome aprendería a usar a Colmillo de Acero, a cazar y a traer leña para mantener el hogar caliente, pelear contra Sesshomaru y derrotar a todos los demonios que se atravesaran en su camino. E Inuyasha, se rendiría a la _masculinidad_ de ella y accedería a satisfacerla en aquellas noches frías. Más adelante, la manera en que sufriría el dolor de tener un hijo como todo un _hombre_ y los cuidaría en la seguridad de un hogar familiar, cosa que él nunca tuvo y… ¡Diablos! ¡Esto era una maldita pesadilla!

—¡No, no quiero quedarme así! ¡Hay que hacer algo! —Chilló Kagome, sujetándose la cabeza en un arranque de pánico debido a su vasta imaginación. Vivir como un hombre rudo y cumplir sus funciones como tal por el resto de su vida, no era una idea agradable—. ¡Tiene que haber una manera de intercambiarnos!

En medio de su histeria y correteando como un corderito perdido, el platinado finalmente tropezó con una piedra y cayó de espaldas. No obstante, su trasero estuvo lejos de tocar el piso, pues al haber una pendiente tras él, era evidente que rodaría colina abajo.

—Kagome, ¡cuidado!

Como humano o mitad bestia, el instinto protector de Inuyasha siempre estaba alerta, independientemente del cuerpo que poseía en estos momentos. Y, como era de esperarse, por acto reflejo, se abrazó a ella, sin reparar en su propia condición de frágil chica, y rodaron juntos hasta tocar el fondo, cerca de la aldea.

—Ay… ¿estás bien? —inquirió Kagome, incorporándose, adolorida, de medio cuerpo.

Caer sobre su espalda para proteger a Inuyasha, fue una de las cosas más impulsivas que había hecho, además de sorprendente al activarse sus sobrenaturales reflejos como por instinto.

—Sí —musitó él, levantando la cabeza del masculino pecho—. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Por poco y…

Cuando Inuyasha giró su cabeza para encarar a Kagome, accidentalmente, sus labios chocaron entre sí, uniéndose en un sorpresivo y casto beso, que los hizo sonrojarse al instante.

—Yo… yo… yo no quise… —balbuceó él, nervioso.

Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, adquiriendo el mismo ritmo inestable y ajetreado. Sus miradas se encontraron en un acto de valentía, fundiéndose el oro con el chocolate en un alucinante momento. El grato aroma floral y la mezcla de bosque húmedo y fresco, penetró las fosas nasales de Kagome, hechizándola con su única exquisitez, a diferencia de Inuyasha, que quedó inmóvil ante la hermosa imagen que tenía a escasos centímetros de él. Era una locura, pero sus hormonas femeninas le estaban haciendo una mala jugada que, ni siquiera lo hacían sentir incómodo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya se había resignado a quedarse como mujer? No, la causa de tan extraña y anhelante sensación era otra.

El polvo dorado de atracción tuvo un efecto diferente esta vez, permitiéndole ver a Kagome más allá, sin tener reacciones adversas en su cuerpo. Por lo menos así lo sintió, cuando logró traspasar hasta lo más profundo del alma de Inuyasha, revelando su verdadera identidad. Cuando su espíritu fue tocado por aquellos penetrantes orbes dorados, él también logró ver en su interior. Pudieron reconocerse y sentirse como eran realmente, dándose cuenta que, aún si se tuvieran que quedar de ese modo para siempre, juntos, lo afrontarían sin resentimientos. Después de todo, sus destinos habían sido unidos para conocerse y estar juntos, traspasando las barreras del tiempo.

Habían pasado por muchas historias antes de darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y ahora, ya estaban a tan sólo minutos del alba. ¡Al diablo el orgullo!

—Kagome…

Y, fue en ese momento en que, comprendieron, el significado de escuchar a sus corazones, que no paraba de susurrarles las palabras clave que necesitaban para romper el hechizo. Como si sus mentes se conectaran, los dos sonrieron, cómplices de un secreto que sólo ellos comprendían y que revelarían con una simple, pero poderosa confesión, dicha al unísono:

—Te amo.

Al tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol hacían su pronta aparición en el horizonte, una brillante luz rodeó a la joven pareja, arremolinándose en torno a ellos. Sus largos cabellos se revolvieron con el viento y sus respectivas almas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos para introducirse rápidamente en sus formas correctas. Sin embargo, tan ensimismados estuvieron en aquella irrefrenable atracción, que ni siquiera se percataron del exitoso intercambio, logrado por la confesión que uniría sus vidas por siempre. El deseo de besarse estaba tan implícito en aquella conexión adquirida, que sus rostros se acercaron con el único objetivo de fusionar sus labios, anhelantes.

—¡Felicidades!

El eufórico grito y la caída de muchos pétalos de flores sobre sus cabezas, rompió con el romántico momento que la joven pareja estaba teniendo. Amigos, ¡siempre tan inoportunos!

Inuyasha dio un brinco y se quitó de encima de Kagome, sintiendo con el brusco movimiento algo diferente y, ciertamente, estorboso en sus pantalones. Descendió su mirada y pese a estar feliz de volver a ser un hombre, no creía que fuese el mejor momento para demostrarlo ante la presencia de todos. ¡¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido esto?

—Por nosotros no se detengan y continúen en lo que se quedaron… picarones.

La sugerencia del desvergonzado monje no hizo más que alterar los ánimos de todos. Si por un lado, Kagome acompañó a Inuyasha en su momento de vergüenza y sonrojo, por el otro, surgieron los reclamos y los insultos por parte de un aún celoso Kouga y un deprimido Yosuke; y claro, la huída de Sango junto al pequeño Shippo, quien no debía ver estas cosas.

La anciana matriarca sonrió satisfecha ante la llegada de un nuevo día, habiendo terminado la misión del duende de la unión. Ante el momento bochornoso de esos dos jóvenes, recordó, claramente, que el efecto del hechizo de seducción, al llegar a su culminación por medio del exitoso intercambio entre la pareja enamorada, incitaba a sellar su pacto en un acto apasionado, sólo para afirmar sus sentimientos.

¡Qué emocionante! Una lástima que ellos tuvieran que posponerlo para después, cosa que no ocurrió con su ya fallecido esposo cuando se confesaron en aquel entonces. Sí, ella misma había sido una de las víctimas del hechizo del intercambio y gracias a ello, había sido muy feliz por muchos años.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Te dije que no la perdieras de vista!

El pequeño demonio verde retuvo las lágrimas ante el dolor de los chichones que, ahora, sobresalían de su cabeza. A veces, el amo Sesshomaru era muy duro con él, además de injusto. ¿Qué culpa tenía él que la niña humana se escabullera para ir a quien sabe dónde? Además, con seguir su olor, la encontrarían rápidamente, ¿o no?

—Pero amo bonito, le juro que Rin estaba aquí hace unos momentos —se defendió, sumiso, y con temor de recibir más golpes—, no debe andar muy lejos.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —La voz de la niña llegó a sus oídos, tranquilizando rápidamente el enojo del platinado. Rin había vuelto sin ningún daño—. El señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome lo consiguieron —indicó alegremente—, se intercambiaron.

El platinado asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, se giró y continuó su camino. Usar a su protegida como excusa para enterarse del bienestar de su hermano, le pareció menos patético que ir en persona. Y, por supuesto, para no ser evidente en su adquirida debilidad, se vio forzado a regañar a su inocente e hinchado sirviente para encubrirse.

A la distancia, un diminuto ser observó aquella escena, percatándose de la injusticia y de los sentimientos escondidos de ese gran demonio de poderosa presencia hacia sus acompañantes. En realidad, se parecía mucho a su hermano menor. Había gran poder, pero sobre todo, sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de ese corazón de hielo. No sería mala idea sacarlo a relucir, ¿verdad?

Nah, tal vez en otra ocasión. Por ahora, se daría un buen descanso, pues ya eran bastantes intercambios en una semana y estaba algo cansado. Pero, mientras existieran seres rebeldes de mostrar sus emociones y revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, allí estaría él, el duende la unión, juntando corazones a través del simple y siempre infalible conjuro de un intercambio por una confesión.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de varias semanas de ajetreo y arduo trabajo, finalmente, ¡lo he logrado! Estoy a punto de salir de viaje por mis vacaciones, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes dejarles el final =). No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó como quedó. Lamento mucho no haber incluido escenas más románticas y/o _insinuantes_, pero a este punto, mi musa ya se fundió y no dio para más xDD. De todas maneras, nuestra pareja quedó unida e inseparable. Lo que suceda más adelante entre ellos, ya queda a su entera imaginación :P.

Espero se divirtieran montones a lo largo de este alocado fic y que lo disfrutaran en cada capítulo. En verdad, di mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlos reír n_n.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme y por todo el apoyo recibido. Me han hecho demasiado feliz con sus comentarios *-*. Los extrañaré xD. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **MikoAucarod**, **inuykag4ever**, **Faby Sama**, **the-rasmus-live**, **tennyoukai**, **KaItOsCaRLEt PF**, **Kira Rydle**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **rainofwishes**, **Tsuyu Otaku**, **lindakagome**, **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **aky9110**, **Little Tiara**, **oOo Dark-yuki oOo**, **CarmenTaisho**, **Sexy Style**, **Khrysta y Meli-Chan**, **Ranka Hime**, **SaKuRaKu**, **ELOWYN3**, **Eduardo Zv**, **Iuskis** y **Sarys**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos n_n.

¡Besos y hasta una próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach =)


End file.
